


Intermedio

by Aisjustrunning



Series: Loaded March (Traducción al español) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acción/Aventura, M/M, Militar, Universo altrnativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ayuda llega de una fuente inesperada mientras el equipo espera a saber qué va a pasar, lo que depende de las intenciones del Directorio, pero Excalibur no está de brazos cruzados. Arturo pretende lidiar con un problema especialmente molesto, incluso aunque eso suponga dejar a Merlín a oscuras.</p><p>Pero dejar a Merlín a oscuras tiene sus propias ventajas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermedio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intermission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270100) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> NdlA: Los personajes de Merlín no me pertenecen y no saco provecho de este trabajo.  
> Esta es la sexta parte de la serie Loaded March, y no se han revisado los términos militares. Cualquier error es totalmente mío (NdT: o, en este caso, probablemente mío también)  
> Advertencia: este es un fic militar y contiene violencia militar

 Pasaron tres semanas y ni palabra de míster Smith. Se había pasado cuatro días gritando en la base, despareció durante siete días, había vuelto tres días y luego nadie lo había vuelto a ver. Por lo que respectaba al mando de la base, se había convertido en _persona non grata_ , por toda la mierda que había estado removiendo.

Eso no significaba que no fuera a volver, y Excalibur estaría en vilo hasta entonces.

ooOOoo

Arturo evitó ir a recoger el paquete de Morgana que tenía en correos hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que Bayard no iba a volver a la base en un tiempo. Una vez llegó a correos, el soldado que trabajaba allí repasó los papeles, asintió un par de veces y señaló los huecos donde Arturo tenía que firmar el papeleo.

—Como va solo, y soy el único trabajando aquí (malditos novatos, se supone que están malos, algo sobre comida en mal estado, y teniendo en cuenta que son los únicos con eso, y que todos aquí comemos lo mismo, yo no me lo creo), le voy a preparar el carrito.

— ¿Carrito?—Arturo le había pedido a Morgana que saqueara el depósito de armas de Pendragón Consulting y que le enviara algunos objetos _pequeños_ específicos. Sabía por experiencia, por haber trabajado en el almacén hacía años, que lo que había pedido cabría en una caja fácil de llevar. Quizá una caja un poco grande, un poco incómoda, pero no como para necesitar un carrito.

_Dios, ¿qué más me ha enviado?_

—Venga conmigo y se lo enseño—dijo el soldado. Era más bajo que Arturo y probablemente ocupaba el doble de ancho, con un cuello grueso y unos hombros que ganaban a los de Perceval. También tenía un principio de barriguita cervecera que era probablemente resultado de sus piernas arqueadas, que lo hacían cojear entre los estantes.

La tienda de suministros estaba muy ordenada, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tráfico que entraba y salía; incluso con sólo la mitad del personal de suministros, las llegadas se habían archivado y organizado y las salidas estaban guardaditas en cajas, esperando que los camiones los llevaran a su próximo destino: una patrulla en ruta, un punto de inicio de misión o un avión.

—¿Quién dirige la tienda?—preguntó Arturo, asegurándose de poner curiosidad en lugar de criticismo en la voz, porque estaba impresionado de la eficiencia con la que una sola persona con un grupo de novatos de descanso llevaba la tienda. No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo limpio que estaba el sitio, parecía fuera de lugar con el resto de la base, que solía funcionar en un caos desorganizado. Lo único que sabía sobre suministros era lo que tardaban los propios suministros en llegar, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con los trabajadores de la base.

—Yo, señor. Estoy aquí incluso cuando no estoy de servicio. Sargento de personal Jackson Page—se presentó el soldado. Se dieron un apretón de manos.

—¿Te queda mucho tiempo?—preguntó Arturo. El hombre debería tener unos treinta, quizá un poco menos.

—Pensaba que toda la vida, como mi padre—contestó Page—. Pero fui y me destrocé la rodilla hace un par de meses, cuando el último grupo de novatos se lio con los pedales del montacargas y lo montó al revés.

El hombre sonaba más divertido que lastimero. Arturo podía apreciar a un hombre que pasaba por eso y seguía adelante.

—Lo siento—dijo—. ¿No fue suficiente para que te mandaran a casa?

—No fue suficiente para que me hicieran la reconstrucción de rodilla que dijeron que necesitaré cuando cumpla los cincuenta, señor—dijo Page—. Casi creo que cogeré mi pensión y volveré a casa el año que viene, cuando acabe mi tour, en vez de alistarme otra vez.

—¿Eres de Londres?—preguntó Arturo.

—Nacido y criado, señor.

Arturo lo miró, pensativo.

—Si te decides, ven a verme. Puedo pasarle tu nombre a gente que busca buenos directores de almacén, si te interesa.

Page le dedicó una larga mirada apreciativa, como si estuviera intentando decidir si Arturo era de los que mantenían sus promesas o de los que soltaba mucho y cumplía poco, y Arturo vio claramente el momento en el que hizo la conexión entre capitán Arturo Pendragón y Pendragón Consulting, que resultaba ser el origen del paquete que Morgana había enviado y que estaba escrito en todo el papeleo que tenía en ese momento en la mano. Page sonrió, todo dientes, mostrando el hueco entre los frontales y un colmillo torcido en la parte inferior.

—Puede que lo haga, señor—dijo.

La oferta de Arturo podría darle beneficios también. Page podría decidir por sí mismo que seguir cayéndole bien a Arturo daría fuerza a la promesa de un futuro empleo y podría darle un empujoncito a los suministros que Arturo pidiera para Excalibur cuando le llegara papeleo de Arturo. Era una situación en la que ganaban todos, en su opinión, y no le iba a doler recomendar a alguien que fuera medianamente bueno en su trabajo para uno de los múltiples almacenes de Pendragón Consulting.

Anduvieron por el pasillo hasta un área con varias montañas de cajas agrupadas por destino. En una esquina había una caja bastante grande, de alrededor de 1,5x2x1. Al ir a cogerla, resultó que era bastante pesada, también, aunque no demasiado. Arturo cogió los papeles de Page; cada hoja tenía sólo números de identificación, sin descripciones para así preservar la confidencialidad, pero Arturo encontró con facilidad lo que había pedido. Y sabía lo que era lo demás sólo con mirar los números.

 _La voy a matar_.

—Vale—-dijo al rato, llenando el silencio e ignorando los intentos de Page de esconder la sonrisilla—. Como veo que estás solo hoy, no quiero quitarte nada de equipo que puedas necesitar. Enviaré a alguno de mis chicos a recogerlo.

 _Hay una razón por la que soy el capitán_ , pensó Arturo. Ni de coña lo iban a pillar arrastrando una caja por la base hasta el barracón y, como capitán, entendía el poder de delegar mejor que mucha gente.

Al parecer, Page siguió su línea de pensamiento, porque sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Qué generoso. Voy a mover la caja a la parte de delante, para ponerles las cosas fáciles.

—Gracias, sargento—dijo Arturo, antes de irse a buscar a Perceval y a Owain.

Menos de una hora después, tenía los contenidos de la caja repartidos por el barracón y había mandado la caja de vuelta a suministros para que la reutilizaran. Había dieciséis cajas más pequeñas, todas marcadas claramente con un nombre en tiza. La más grade era para Arturo. El equipo, que se había enterado de que iban a recibir regalitos, había buscado cualquier excusa para escaquearse and volver al barracón. Ahora estaban todos mirando alternativamente entre Arturo y los regalos.

Arturo aún estaba negando con la cabeza cuando rasgó el precinto que cerraba la caja que tenía su nombre garabateado con la letra horrible de Morgana.

_Tienes que haber hecho algo bien. Uther lleva un par de semanas contentísimo. En vez de echarme la bronca cuando vio que estaba asaltando el depósito para enviarte un par de cosas, me pidió que te enviaras unas cuantas más._

_Y supuse que, ya que iba a ser un envío más grande, podíamos hacerlo grande verdad. Hice que todos metieran algo._

En algún sitio, en el fondo muy fondo de su cuerpo, Morgana tenía corazón. No le gustaba enseñarlo, y lo negaría hasta el día de su muerte, pero Arturo tenía pensado guardar esa carta como prueba de que de verdad podía ser amable.

_Mientras me arrastraba por el depósito—¿tienes idea de lo sucio que está? Me debes la factura de la lavandería—me encontré un par de cosas que seguían la misma línea de pensamiento que lo de los cuchillos. Todo prototipos en funcionamiento. Los organicé para que fueran a parar a quién más lo podía necesitar. Devuélvelos si no te sirven._

La siguiente página era una lista de los objetos extra que había encontrado Morgana. Arturo le echó un vistazo.

_Todos: armadura completa nanotecnológica flexible de seda de araña_

_Arturo, León, Lance, Perceval, Bohrs, Owain: escudos plegables flexibles, modificables para ser escudos a tamaño completo_

_Lance: bolsa de carga (el nombre se lo puso uno de nuestros frikis, no yo). Tres veces más grande que su kit médico actual, pero no sé cómo se las apañará con el peso extra_

_Gwaine, Geraint, Galahad: ballestas de mano, semiautomáticas y recargables, con seguro de fibra de carbono (hechas en la misma fábrica en la que hacemos las nuevas balas de 50mm, no cuesta mucho hacer unos cuantos seguros, si es necesario)_

_Gwaine: una serie de cuchillos para lanzar de 5 centímetros_

_Kay: un par de cuchillos de puño de fibra de carbono_

_Arturo: pica alargable (porque eres el único con pocas posibilidades de abrirse la cabeza usándola)_

_Merlín: algo que Gwen y Gaius (el jefe de I+D está intentando reclutarlo, sin éxito) han montado, no me preguntes_

Luego había otra página con objetos más pequeños. Arturo le echó un vistazo por encima, pero levantó la vista cuando escuchó un clic muy claro y vio a Gwaine intentando abrir en silencio su caja, sin que nadie lo notara. Merlín, a su lado, intentaba ocultar una sonrisa con la mano.

La carta de Morgana terminaba con un «No dejes que maten a mis chicos».

Arturo soltó una risotada. ¿ _Sus_ chicos? La firma de Morgana era una floritura grande que ocupaba la mitad de la página. Había una postdata.

_P.D: ¿te has tirado a Merlín ya? León te te ha dicho que quiero ser tu padrino, ¿no?_

Arturo puso los ojos en blanco, dobló la carta y la volvió a meter en el sobre. Frunció el ceño mirando a sus hombres y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿A qué esperáis?

No se sabía muy bien quién abrió antes su caja, ni quién estaba más contento con sus nuevos juguetes, pero nada, absolutamente nada, superaba el huevo de Merlín, ni siquiera los cuchillos de acero cromado flexible diseñados como con el mismo estilo de los Gerber Mark II y que ahora, gracias a la tecnología moderna, podían convertirse en espadas de combate rígidas.

—Tienes un huevo—dijo Gwaine monótono, poco impresionado al principio.

—¿Es una bomba?—preguntó Owain, curioso—. ¿Te la han dado por error?

Merlín frunció el ceño al huevo metálico un minuto hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era.

—¡Oye! Sé lo que es.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Arturo, con la misma curiosidad que el resto del equipo.

Merlín levantó la mano, con el huevo en la palma, y tocó un par de puntos en el metal que no podrían ser botones, de ninguna manera. Casi de inmediato, el huevo se abrió, se desmontó, y se volvió a montar él solo en la forma en un aparato pequeño con alas que…

—¿Un dragón? ¿Te han dado un dragón?—preguntó Arturo, acercándose. Levantó la mano para tocar las alas extendidas, que parecían tan frágiles como papel de aluminio. El dragón torció el cuello y le mordisqueó los dedos. Arturo apartó la mano; la cosa le había hecho sangre.

—Me han dado un UAV—dijo Merlín, sonriendo.

Geraint metió la cabeza en su caja y la sacó, de morros.

—¿Seguro que no se han equivocado con las cajas? ¿Eso no debería ser, en fin, mío?

—Es de Merlín—dijo Arturo con firmeza, interrumpiendo la discusión que iba a empezar, seguro—. Y sólo porque…

No se le ocurrió nada razonable a tiempo, así que tartamudeó y se paró.

—… puede que no lo haga estamparse contra nada por control remoto, como harías tú, Geraint—dijo al final, sin convicción.

Merlín le sonrió y Arturo se giró antes de hacer algo que no debiera hacer, como besarlo hasta que se le fuera la sonrisa de la boca.

— _Puede_ —dijo bruscamente.

Cuando se volvió a girar, León estaba sonriendo. Resistió la tentación de sacarle dos dedos.

ooOOoo

El cumpleaños de Gwaine era sinónimo de borrachera total. Tan pronto como terminó su horario, fue a buscar la ayuda de quién fuera que estuviera disponible.

Empezó con Lance, que estaría de servicio más tarde y se estaba bebiendo un refresco mientras Gwaine se bebía varios chupitos de whiskey que le quemaron la garganta al pasar e hicieron que necesitara un poco de RCP para poder seguir bebiendo toda la noche.

León se le unió media hora antes de que Lance tuviera que irse. Aunque Gwaine siguió con el whiskey un par de chupitos más, al final se rindió a la sabiduría de León y cambió el fuerte licor por cerveza, para poder durar toda la noche.

Owain les llevó una ración de hamburguesas con patatas de la cantina, con una velita en uno de los panes.

—Felicidades, tío—dijo Owain.

Gwaine comprobó que no hubiera ningún cable. La última vez que Owain le había dado algo por su cumpleaños (una tarta), Gwaine se había pasado semanas quitándose chocolate del pelo.

Galahad y Geraint le pusieron un lacito a una botella, que abrieron enseguida y compartieron. Arturo enarcó una ceja, no muy contento, pero se bebió un chupito de todas formas.

—Mejor aquí que en el barracón, ¿no?—dijo Gwaine, todavía sin estar demasiado borracho.

Merlín llegó tarde, hecho polvo por su turno en comunicaciones, y Gwaine le dejó sitio en la mesa.

—Podrías simplemente mandar al tipo a tomar por culo, ¿no?

—Da miedo lo bien que te expresas para haberte bebido…—Merlín miró a su alrededor y recibió varios encogimientos de hombros—… demasiado alcohol como para que contemos.

—Pensaba que eras un genio de las mates. ¿No puedes contar hasta tan alto?

—Quizá si hubiera contado desde el principio, tendría una mínima posibilidad de llevar la cuenta. Ahora mismo, esto es un desastre de modelo de caos matemático, los mejores cerebros del mundo no podrían resolverlo—dijo Merlín.

Gwaine le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ignoró el odio con el que lo miraba Arturo y apretó a Merlín contra sí.

—No haber estado aquí para el principio de la fiesta es culpa tuya, tío. Espera. No. Es culpa de Arturo, porque él es el que reparte las tareas. Si de verdad se preocupara por ti, no seguiría asignándote cosas en la otra punta de la base, ¿no? Te tendría cerquita, te daría trabajitos fáciles y muchas horas para que te quedaras en la cama, no sé si me entiendes.

Enarcó las cejas. Un ermitaño entendería perfectamente lo que quería decir. Una puta piedra entendería lo que quería decir.

Y Merlín lo entendió, también, porque se puso rojo y miró a Arturo por encima de la montaña de vasos de chupito vacíos. Gwaine miró a Arturo, también, pero el capullo ni miró a Merlín. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en mil y una formas de matar a Gwaine.

Que le dieran si no podía aceptar una broma. Gwaine cogió más fuerte a Merlín y lo apretó más contra sí.

—¿Sabes lo que sería un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto?

—¿Brownies de mi madre?—Merlín sacó algo que se había estado escondiendo (Gwaine le echaba la culpa a Merlín de su falta de observación; él en sí era agradable de mirar) y le dejó una caja familiar delante.

—¡Ese es mi segundo regalo de cumpleaños perfecto!—gritó Gwaine, abriendo la caja con una mano y cogiendo un trocito antes de metérselo en la boca y saborearlo en la lengua hasta que se deshizo todo el chocolate. Si el maná supiera a algo, ese sabor perfectamente fantástico sería a brownies. Pasó la caja después de cogerse un par de trozos más.

—No, no, ¡mi regalo perfecto de cumpleaños sería esto!—Cogió a Merlín, sonrió ante el gritito sorprendido e indefenso que se le escapó de los labios y lo besó.

No fue un buen beso, y tampoco fue culpa de Merlín. Bueno, un poco lo era, porque Merlín no se _relajó_ , como se suponía que tenía que hacer. No, se quedó paralizado, con los hombros tensos hacia arriba, como si estuviera intentando protegerse la garganta de un vampiro, giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo en un intento de escapar y, aunque tenía los labios fruncidos, estaban tensos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a Gwaine como si fuera un bicho que tuviera que aplastar antes de que se le subiera a la pierna.

Se oyó un sonido de indignación ahogado al otro lado de la mesa, más o menos donde estaba Arturo, un forcejeo (León sujetando a Arturo), y un una sombra que eligió ese momento oportuno para levantarse y tapar la mesa para que el resto del bar no pudiera ver tal indiscreción.

Fue sólo la mitad de divertido de lo que podría haber sido. La otra mitad dependía de Merlín, que no estaba colaborando. No le estaba devolviendo el beso. De hecho, parecía haberse recuperado de la sorpresa, le había puesto las manos en el pecho, y había _empujado_. Más tarde, al ver los moratones que tenía el pecho, Gwaine se plantearía que Merlín era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—Joder, Gwaine, estás borracho—dijo Merlín, con una mueca. En vez de divertido, parecía infeliz, fruncía el ceño y no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

—Y tú estás en mi silla—gruñó Perceval desde detrás, sin esperar ningún tipo de queja, porque levantó a Merlín de la silla y lo empujó hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde apareció de la nada un sitio al lado de Arturo, que pasó la mano por detrás de la silla de Merlín de tal manera que nadie se diera cuenta en realidad, pero que claramente era territorial y posesivo, listo para atacar a Gwaine.

Gwaine le dedicó a Arturo una mirada llena de significado en el momento que Merlín se distrajo con el brownie. _Haz algo ya, capullo._

Si no había sido obvio antes que Merlín no tenía ningún interés en Gwaine, ahora lo era claramente; Merlín se había apartado de Gwaine a la velocidad de la luz, no había querido ni seguirle el juego.

Ya era oficial: era el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

Gwaine bebió, contó historias, se rio, pero al final, uno a uno, todos se fueron yendo. Primero Geraint y Merlín, que tenía que madrugar, luego León y Owain, luego los demás, hasta que al final sólo quedaban Arturo, Gwaine y Perceval.

—¿La última?—Gwaine ya estaba arrastrando las palabras un poco, a posta. No estaba ni un poquito borracho. Quizá un poco chispa. Se había quejado más de una vez de que el camarero le estaba aguando las bebidas…

—Ya la cojo yo—dijo Perceval, levantándose.

—Eres el mejor—dijo Gwaine, mirándolo encantado.

—Nada para mí—dijo Arturo. Gwaine frunció el ceño, porque Arturo tenía aún en las manos la misma jarra que había pedido hacía horas. Se suponía que era _su_ cumpleaños. La gente tenía que divertirse. No deberían estar en una base militar en medio de la nada, en un bar en el que sólo podías elegir entre cerveza mala y whiskey cutre, pero no es como si pudieran irse a otro sitio.

Se miraron unos minutos que duraron horas, durante los cuales Gwaine dejó de prestar atención y se aburrió. Sabía por qué lo estaba mirando Arturo (con odio, por cierto), y también sabía que con esa mirada venía una discusión de tres pares de narices.

—Era una puta broma—dijo al final.

—A Merlín no le ha parecido divertido—dijo Arturo, inclinándose hacia delante. Apartó un par de vasos y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Quieres decir que a ti no te ha parecido divertido—siseó Gwaine, inclinándose también hacia delante. Intentó apartar una jarra, pero la tiró y se deslizó hasta el borde. Desde luego, Arturo la cogió—. No te pertenece.

—Ya ha dejado claro que no le interesas—dijo Arturo—. Déjalo en paz, Gwaine.

—¿O qué?

—No quieres que conteste a esa pregunta, Gwaine—dijo Arturo, tranquilo, amenazador.

—Nunca te pusiste así por mí—soltó Gwaine, haciendo una mueca ante su propio tono petulante, pero hizo que Arturo se echara para atrás relajara un poco el ceño.

—¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Estás celoso de Merlín?

—Joder, no—dijo Gwaine, pero tan pronto como lo hubo dicho se dio cuenta de que era mentira. Dejó caer la cabeza y negó. Bajó la voz, aunque no era necesario; a esas horas, el bar estaba prácticamente vacío y la música estaba todo lo alta que se podía poner—. Vale, lo estoy, ¿vale? A mí nunca me miraste así. Nunca me defendiste así, nunca me protegiste…

—Como si tú necesitarás protección—dijo Arturo, enarcando una ceja—. Tú juegas sucio. Tío, mordiste a ese rebelde que te quitó la pistola. Todavía no entiendo cómo no necesitaste vacunarte después de eso. Además, ¿has visto a Merlín?

Gwaine ahogó una risa. Arturo tenía razón. Por mucho que Merlín pudiera cargar con su propio peso en equipo, que pudiera contorsionarse de formas que el resto del equipo no podía, de que pudiera ser igual de duro en la batalla que el resto del equipo, Merlín era un alma amable, y eso era parte del problema. Gwaine no podía evitar enamorarse de él y querer corromperlo a la vez.

Era una persona horrible, de verdad.

—¿Soy yo, entonces?—preguntó Arturo.

Arturo estaba buenísimo. Gwaine lo miró, desde el flequillo de pelo rubio que le caía sobre los ojos azul cielo, a los pómulos y la forma en que apretaba el músculo de la barbilla cuando las cosas no iban como él quería. Intentó imaginarse otra vez con Arturo, como habían estado antes de que el ejército fuera siquiera una opción. No pudo.

—Capullo engreído, todo es siempre sobre ti…

—Claro que lo es—se rio Arturo.

—…pero esta vez no. No funcionamos juntos. Para nada. —Gwaine se enderezó y notó cómo un par de vertebras se recolocaban después de su postura encogida. Se frotó la cara y descubrió exactamente lo que le pasaba. Arturo había encontrado a alguien perfecto para él y su enfado era a medias porque Arturo no estaba haciendo nada y porque quería lo mismo para sí.

A decir verdad, y nunca lo admitiría, ir de rollo en rollo se estaba volviendo cansino. Era una batalla casi tan dura como las que tenían cada día.

—Lo vas a perder, Arturo—susurró Gwaine. Deseó no haber dicho nada cuando vio la expresión de Arturo oscurecerse. Puede que estuviera algo borracho, sí. Normalmente no tenía tan poco tacto.

Directo, honesto, un poco duro, pero con tacto. Era la cerveza la que hablaba. Y el whiskey. Y el tequila que alguno había sacada de la reserva personal de alguien que no era al comandante Kilgarrah.

—Mierda, puede que no—dijo a toda prisa—. Pero tienes que averiguar la forma de evitarlo hasta que, bueno, hasta que se te pase todo el rollo de la santidad de las normas…

Dejó la frase en el aire al ver la mirada de Arturo, esa mirada de acero templado a sangre que tan bien conocía, y se estremeció. Por eso nunca habían funcionado ellos dos. Eran demasiado diferentes, en el fondo. Arturo era demasiado noble, demasiado honorable. Y Gwaine, bueno, no.

—Sabes que os cubriríamos—murmuró, pero sabía que era inútil intentar convencer a Arturo. Al menos, algo le había calado; notaba que Arturo iba intentar, al menos, mantener a Merlín a su lado.

—Joder—dijo en voz baja—. ¿Cuándo me toca a mí?

Arturo enarcó una ceja y, lento, muy lento, negó con la cabeza.

—Quizá cuando dejes de ser un capullo—dijo, levantándose a la vez que Perceval volvía a la mesa con dos cervezas.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo—se quejó Gwaine.

—Ocúpate de que vuelva al barracón sin darse un chapuzón en la letrina—dijo Arturo, hablándole a Perceval.

—Eso sólo pasó una vez—gruñó Gwaine. Perceval se rio, pero Gwaine no.

—Y no ha vuelto a pasar desde que empezamos a vigilarte, ¿no?—dijo Arturo. Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se fue.

Gwaine le pegó un buen trago a su cerveza. Perceval le daba sorbitos a la suya. Se sentaron en silencio un momento. Fue Perceval el que rompió el silencio.

—¿De qué hablabais?

—Nada en particular—dijo Gwaine, quitándole importancia con un gesto en el aire, sin molestarse en enfadarse con Perceval por dejarlo solo con Arturo a posta por algún tipo de conspiración, porque sería un malgasto absurdo de aire. Claro que había una conspiración. Todos estaban en su contra—. Las misiones, Merlín, lo muy capullo que es Arturo, mi mierda de vida sentimental y cómo estoy destinado a una serie constante de rollos de una noche anónimos para el resto de la eternidad, y el hecho de que esta ha resultado ser la peor fiesta de cumpleaños en la historia de las fiestas de cumpleaños.

Perceval no dijo and hasta que hubo pegado otro trago de cerveza.

—¿Por qué has besado a Merlín?

Gwaine soltó una risotada que lo sorprendió hasta a él.

—No lo sé. Quería hacerlo, supongo. No voy a tener oportunidad de hacer nada más, ¿no?

Perceval negó.

—No. Esos dos van a acabar juntos sí o sí. Es cuestión de tiempo.

Gwaine sabía que Perceval tenía razón, pero no pudo evitar el horrible sentimiento de amargura que lo abrumó.

—Ya, pero ¿cuánto queda hasta que uno de los dos se canse de esperar?

Perceval no le contestó. Se terminaron las cervezas en silencio y a Gwaine se le ocurrió ir a pedir otra, pero Perceval se levantó, lo cogió del brazo, rodeando todo el bíceps con una mano, y sugirió que se fuera al barracón directamente. Gwaine decidió que estaba borracho de verdad, porque perdió el equilibrio y se tuvo que apoyar en Perceval, sin quejarse porque quisiera esa «última cerveza».

—Los odio, ¿sabes?—murmuró Gwaine por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Perceval lo oyera, con lo cerca que estaba, un brazo por encima de los hombros de Gwaine, sujetándolo, su cuerpo sólido contra Gwaine, una pierna como un tronco rozando la de Gwaine. Lo distraía, Perceval lo distraía. ¿Cuándo había adquirido esa habilidad de distracción?—. Son tan perfectos en uno para el otro. Los vistes, ¿no? ¿En Argel? Cómo se movían juntos, Arturo siendo un verdadero capullo, ¡y Merlín! Si hubiera sido yo…

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Arturo y de Merlín?—dijo Perceval, con la voz dura, molesto.

—¿Tú también los odias?

—No, pero te está obsesionando, tío, y me estoy cansando de escucharte fantasear con Merlín. Ha estado con nosotros meses y lo máximo que has conseguido ha sido meterle la lengua hasta la garganta…

—¡Ojalá!—protestó Gwaine. El beso no había llegado a tanto.

—…contra su voluntad y sabes perfectamente que no tienes ni una oportunidad con él, no mientras Arturo esté por medio…

—¿Y si no lo estuviera?—soltó Gwaine, pero, fuera cual fuera el plan de borracho que se le hubiera ocurrido para acabar con la competencia que suponía su querido capitán, despareció en una bola de humo cuando se tropezó con un agujero.

—… así que, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad a alguien más?—Las palabras de Perceval salieron a toda prisa en voz baja y, si Gwaine hubiera estado lúcido, habría reconocido el tono de Perceval. Era un tono con el que estaba familiarizado, pero había bebido demasiada cerveza para darse cuenta.

Gwaine siguió con su discurso deprimido.

—¿Quién me va a querer? Tienen razón, todos. Soy un egoísta, un putón egoísta…

El suspiro que soltó Perceval sonaba frustrado y sufrido. La mano que tenía en la espalda, sujetándolo, subió hasta enredársele en el pelo. Gwaine volvió a perder el equilibrio y Perceval lo pegó contra su pecho. Hubo un segundo de duda (Perceval) y confusión (Gwaine) antes de que Perceval ganara la partida y se inclinara para apretar los labios con la boca de Gwaine.

No fue un beso inexperto, para nada. Estaba cargado de incertidumbre, la incertidumbre de un hombre que besaba a otro hombre por primera vez e intentaba decidir si era diferente a besar a una mujer. Pero la incertidumbre desapareció, llevándose consigo la confusión de Gwaine, y los labios se buscaron para un segundo beso, con el hambre de dos hombres que no habían sabido que estaban hambrientos hasta que les habían puesto la comida delante.

Perceval llevó a Gwaine hasta la pared de una caseta de herramientas y lo sujetó con una mano en el hombro y otra en la muñeca para evitar que le recorriera el cuerpo con las manos y se recreara en lo sorprendentemente duro que estaba. Gwaine movió la cadera, necesitado de algo de contacto y tras un segundo Perceval lo apretó contra sí un prometedor segundo, antes de dejar de besarlo y romper el contacto físico, de parar, pararlo todo.

—¿Qué…?

Volvía a tener a Perceval encima, pero esta vez no hubo beso, no hubo choque de cuerpos, y los sentidos confundidos de Gwaine acabaron incluso más confundidos, mareados por el alcohol y la promesa de sexo.

—Sé que te vas a acordar de esto por la mañana, Gwaine—le susurró Perceval al oído, ronco—, así que sólo lo voy a decir una vez. Ponte presentable. Dale una oportunidad a alguien más. Entonces puede, puede, que no tengas que estar solo, ¿vale?

Se separó, creando una corriente de aire frío que Gwaine no podía sentir de lo aturdido que estaba. Gwaine miró a Perceval con toda su confusión anterior.

—Pensaba que había dicho que no te iban las pollas.

Perceval se pasó la mano por la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Sí, bueno, puede que esté dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

—¿Quieres decir que tú…?

Perceval se encogió de hombros.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—Uni.

—¿Y dónde estaba yo?—contestó, indignado.

—Entre las piernas de alguien, probablemente—dijo Perceval, sonando (¿podía ser?) algo infeliz con la imagen mental.

—¡Te has estado guardando secretos!—Gwaine lo miró. Entonces vio la mirada de Perceval se dio cuenta—. Los demás lo saben, ¿verdad? Soy sólo yo. Me has estado ocultando cosas, a mí. Porque… ¡porque te gusto!

—Basta por hoy—contestó Perceval bruscamente, con una mano en el cuello de Gwaine para enderezarlo al separarlo de la estabilidad de la pared—. Hora de ir a la cama.

—¿Juntos?—preguntó Gwaine, con esperanza, mientras se daba cuenta de que los pies no le funcionaban de una manera muy coordinada.

—Esta noche no.

Gwaine sonrió mientras Perceval medio cargaba con él hasta el barracón. Si alguien le preguntaba, no admitiría haberse apoyado a posta en Perceval más de lo que habría hecho en condiciones normales. Estaba resultando ser un cumpleaños mucho mejor de lo que podría haber esperado.

Incluso sin haber echado un polvo. Le habría gustado, pero la promesa de un polvo potencial en el futuro era igual de buena.

ooOOoo

Todos los miembros del equipo conocían ya al sargento de intendencia Gilli Merriam, de vista. Todos, menos Kay, lo habían interceptado más de una vez para salvar a Merlín de lo que parecía sr un destino peor que la muerte. Kay había evitado meterse en medio porque no quería causar malos rollos, no más de los que ya tenía. Había causado un par de peles en sus primeros años en el ejército, había acabado en aislamiento un par de veces, todo por culpa de malentendidos tontos y porque había gente que no podía aceptar un chiste.

Desde luego, Kay tampoco podía aceptar un chiste. Esa era más bien la razón por la que habían empezado las peleas y por las que Kay había acabado teniendo problemas. Había estado a punto de acabar con su carrera, de que lo echaran antes de tiempo, deshonrado, antes de que hicieran capitán a Arturo y pudiera juntar su propio equipo. Nadie entendía por qué Arturo había metido a Kay en el equipo, al principio; esas dudas habían desaparecido al ver que Kay ya no se metía en problemas.

Kay se había reído cuando había descubierto que habían intentado asignarle a Arturo otros soldados problemáticos «prometedores» y que Arturo se había negado. Los altos mandos nunca entenderían que la razón por la que Kay ya no estaba metiendo en problemas no era por la supuesta disciplina estricta de Arturo, sino porque Excalibur era una familia. Había crecido con ellos, sufrido con ellos. Eran sus hermanos, tanto como podían serlo sin ser de su sangre. Su lugar estaba con ellos.

Lo estaba porque lo entendían y, si no lo hacían, al menos lo intentaban. No lo juzgaban; no juzgaban al resto del equipo. Por lo que a Kay respectaba, el equipo era su hogar.

Lo habían acogido cuando había necesitado un sitio donde quedarse en su adolescencia, cuando las casas de acogida empezaron a ser demasiado, en todos los sentidos. Galahad y Geraint entendían lo que era tener padres que encajaban perfectamente en la definición de “capullos de mierda”. Arturo entendía lo que era haber perdido a su madre, haber perdido a su padre, aunque la falta del de Arturo fuera más por largas ausencia y distracción. Owain entendía la presión de la familia y Perceval entendía lo que era sobresalir en la multitud por pura presencia física.

Aunque, pare ser sincero, Kay no era alto ni estaba muy mazado; su presencia era totalmente diferente. Ahí estaba lo que podría hacer que su amistad con Gwaine los metiera a los dos en problemas: mientas que Gwaine más tipo bandolero de capa y espada, Kay tenía más pinta de motero.

Eran sus compañeros, sus hermanos, cada uno representaba un aspecto de la personalidad de Kay que lo mantenían entero en sus peores momentos. Podía compartir casi cualquier cosa con ellos pero, hasta hacía poco, no pensaba que ninguno pudiera entender su interés por lo oculto.

Durante un tiempo había pensado que le debía a la CIA y al Directorio lo que él llamaba la «Gran Transformación» en la que, en vez de quedarse en el molde de soldados, el equipo había pasado a educarse en lo imposible.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sido la CIA, ni el Directorio. No directamente. No. Había sido Merlín.

Había descubierto que Merlín era pagano por trozos de conversaciones entre Perceval y Owain.

_—¿Por qué crees que Arturo se lleva siempre a Merlín aparte después de sus reuniones con Smith?—había preguntado Owain—. ¿Lo han ascendido y yo me lo he perdido? ¿No debería estar hablando con León?_

_—Habla con León—había contestado Perceval, con su paciencia y tranquilidad normales, algo que Kay desearía poder cultivar—. Supongo que habla con Merlín porque quiere asegurarse de que nada de lo que dice Smith es una gilipollez._

_—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Ahora Merlín es nuestro experto en tecnología?¿Eso cuándo pasó?—había preguntado Owain, con una risotada divertido. Kay se dio cuenta después de por qué era tan divertido: Merlín_ era _su experto técnico._

_A Perceval también le había parecido divertido, porque se rio un poco._

_—Bueno, ahora es nuestro experto en esto, también. Es el único que tenemos que haya crecido con todo esto. ¿No sabías que es pagano?_

_—¿Que es qué?_

Exacto, _¿Que es qué?_ , porque Kay se había preguntado lo mismo. Una cosa era tener una hermana de acogida wiccana, un poco rara, que practicaba magia y había aprendido la religión y los hechizos leyendo libros, y otra era estar con alguien que había crecido en el paganismo. Por un lado, Merlín parecía tan _normal_. Por otro… Kay había estado vigilando a Merlín y a veces ponía una mirada pensativa, como si hubiera descubierto lo que pasaba, como si lo entendiera, de una forma que nadie más podía entenderlo.

Kay había visto esa mirada en la reserva Zeid. Ya no es que no estuviera asombrado por lo que habían visto allí, es que lo había aceptado con calma (toda la calma que podía, teniendo en cuenta que su capitán casi se ahoga), como si _lo supiera._

Kay deseaba tener ese conocimiento.

Estaba muy emocionado sólo de pensar que tendría a alguien con quien hablar de lo sobrenatural, tanto que se había puesto hasta nervioso, intentando encontrar una manera de sacar el tema que no sonara como una completa estupidez.

Había querido que funcionara el hechizo de míster Smith, aunque sólo fuera para fardar un poco, para que Merlín viera que Kay era un poco como él, al igual que era un poco como los demás del equipo, pero lo había dejado en seguida al escuchar la pelea entre Merlín y míster Smith. En ese momento descubrió qué es lo que le parecía raro: míster Smith siempre estaba retando a Merlín, lo acusaba directamente de esconder algo.

Había escuchado en la voz de Merlín lo que debería haber sabido desde el principio: era peligroso que cualquiera de ellos mostrara algo de poder. No sabían lo que podría hacerles el Directorio. El Directorio seguía siendo una agencia del gobierno y el gobierno podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Después de eso a Kay se le habían quitado las ganas de intentar el hechizo. Pero después, cada vez más, había querido hablar con Merlín. Era curioso, él era el matón del grupo, el problemático, al que había que poner correa antes de dejarlo salir por ahí, pero se ponía _muy_ nervioso cuando pensaba en hablar de magia con Merlín.

No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy, decidió cuando Owain lo mandó a recoger a Merlín de la tienda de comunicaciones, porque era el turno de Owain, pero estaba un poco indispuesto.

Merlín estaba de pie delante de la tienda, apretándose el puente de la nariz, con una mano en la cadera y los hombros caídos, irritado y rendido. Había un novato, más bajo que Merlín, con los hombros anchos, dando vueltas a su alrededor como uno de esos molestos chuchos pequeñitos, que saltaban y ladraban todo el rato, pidiendo atención.

El sargento de intendencia Gilli Merriam era, en su opinión, una cucaracha que había que aplastar.

Se abrió camino por la abarrotada carretera principal y esquivó el Jeep que alguien había aparcado y dejado tirado en medio del puto camino. Pensó en subirse y dar una vuelta, pero no podía, no en ese momento, porque estaba ocupado. Tenía que salvar a alguien.

—¡Merlín! Siento llegar tarde—gritó, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo oyeran.

Merlín dejó caer la mano y lo miró agradecido, pero el capullo de Gilli siguió rodeándolo, como el perrito faldero que era y al que Kay quería dar una patada que lo mandara al otro lado de un campo de fútbol.

—No, no puedes irte ahora, estamos en medio de una serie G. Estoy mejorando, de verdad que sí, pero me gustaría volver a ver la serie D.

—Vimos eso hace dos libros—dijo Merlín, impacientemente paciente, con una postura que decía «estoy hasta las narices» a gritos. Kay no sabía si era la camiseta abultada o la chaqueta desabrochada, pero Merlín parecía delgado, casi demacrado. Gilli era un parásito que le estaba chupando toda la fuerza.

Forzó una mueca que podía pasar por una sonrisa.

—Merlín, tenemos que estar a las…

Gilli se metió delante de Kay en lo que fue la muestra de indiferencia y dominación de peor educación que Kay había visto y siguió como si no lo hubiera interrumpido. Kay entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, pero tengo unas preguntas sobre las series y no me enseñaste todos los pasos que hay en el libro…

Merlín se volvió a poner la mano en la cabeza, dándose golpecitos con los dedos como para intentar eliminar el dolor pulsante de la sien.

—Gilli…—dijo.

Kay había conseguido suprimir su primera reacción ante la interrupción de Gilli, que había sido cogerlo del pellejo con una mano y con el cinturón de otra y arrastrarlo hacia las letrinas para tirarlo de cabeza al hoyo. Sin embargo, le dio un golpe en el hombro, apretó la mano, giró a Gilli cuando éste no dio ninguna muestra de ir a hacerlo por sí mismo y sonrió.

Todos los miembros del equipo tenían una mirada que la gente nunca querría ver. Arturo, por ejemplo, tenía varios niveles diferentes de autoridad, reprimenda y decepción. Perceval tenía una expresión pétrea en la que su sonrisa desaparecía del todo. Gwaine tenía su cara de concentración total. Pero ¿Kay? Kay tenía su sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que era hielo y nunca le llegaba a los ojos. Owain le había dicho una vez que había sonreído en combate que daba puto miedo y que por favor no sonriera cuando estaban tomándose una cerveza, porque nadie sabía si Kay iba a explotar en cualquier momento y saltar sobre la mesa para darle una paliza a alguien.

Gilli abrió la boca para gritarle que le quitara la mano de encima, pero, fuera lo que fuera que fuese a salirle de la boca, murió al ver la sonrisa de Kay.

Kay podría haberlo dejado ahí, pero quiso apretar un poco más.

—Tú tienes que ser el idiota que está monopolizando el tiempo de Merlín. Creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Kay, el especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo del equipo. En cristiano, eso quiere decir que sé tres docenas de formas de matar a alguien con el meñique.

Le apretó con fuerza el hombro a Gilli, que gimió. Kay le dejó marchar y le hizo un gesto a Merlín. Su expresión cambió de inmediato.

—Venga, tío. Llegamos tarde.

Merlín no se lo pensó dos veces; se puso a andar al lado de Kay. Ya habían llegado al otro lado de la carretera y doblado una esquina cuando Merlín se echó a reír, con una mano en el brazo de Kay, divertido.

—¿En serio? ¿«Sé tres docenas de formas de matar a alguien con el meñique»?

Kay sonrió.

—Vale, eso ha sido pasarse un poco, ¿no? Más bien dos docenas. Quizá un poco más de una docena.

Merlín le dedicó una mirada rara y Kay pensó que a lo mejor se había pasado; nunca se daba cuenta de si se estaba pasando, incluso con gente a la que había conocido toda su vida, pero había un brillo divertido en los ojos de Merlín y el alivio no había desaparecido. Kay entendió en ese momento qué tenía Merlín para que Arturo estuviera loco por él.

No tenía miedo, ni siquiera cuando debería tenerlo, y eso lo hacía también un poco estúpido. Era adorable.

—¿Te hace un bocado?—gruñó Kay.

Merlín se recorrió la cara con la mano.

—Me hace pasarme dos días en una cama de matrimonio blandita con suficientes mantas como para que nadie sepa que estoy allí, con servicio de habitaciones que me triga gofres, helado y beicon…

—¿Como en Argel?

La preocupación nubló la mirada de Merlín y Kay se preguntó si había dicho algo malo, como siempre, y arruinado la oportunidad que se presentaba de tener una charla con Merlín, pero esa mirada desapareció enseguida y Merlín se encogió de hombros.

—Me las apañaré con tortitas aguadas, huevos normales y el cartón que pasa por beicon aquí.

—La verdad es que me han dicho que han llegado provisiones frescas, así que si enciendes tu encanto personal, puede que consigas que te den sólo lo bueno.

—¿Sí? Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos entonces?

No fue necesario utilizar el encanto, lo único que tuvo que hacer Merlín fue sonreír y Kay poner cara de mala leche y ya tenían los dos un abundante desayuno (primer desayuno para Merlín, segundo para Kay) que sería la envidia de cualquiera del equipo, lo que Kay les hubiera restregados si hubieran estado ahí para ver la comida. Se sentaron y Kay no dijo nada hasta que Merlín no se había comida la mayor parte de lo que tenía en la bandeja, porque se rumoreaba que Merlín se olvidaba de comer, o que no comía nada, cuando estaba enfadado o nervioso.

—Bueno—empezó Kay, sin tener claro cómo sacar el tema, mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño pensativo antes de continuar—. ¿Sabes eso que míster Smith nos hizo hacer?

Merlín levantó la cabeza de golpe, miró alrededor para confirmar que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo y se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Sí?

A Kay le quemaba en el pecho lo que quería decir. Se inclinó también hacia delante.

—¿Crees que alguno habría conseguido que funcionara?—susurró—. ¿Si tuvieran magia?

Merlín abrió mucho los ojos y se echó para atrás, sólo para volver hacia delante, con el ceño formándole una V pequeñita en el centro de la frente. Negó con la cabeza en seguida

—No. No, no. Lo dudo mucho. —Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y miró a Kay un momento—. ¿Por? ¿Has…?

Kay no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Sí. Lo intenté un par de veces y sí, puedo hacerlo.

—Es… guau. Es increíble—dijo Merlín, sacudiendo la cabeza, impresionado y maravillado, incluso un poco confuso, y Kay estaba intentando no soltar una risotada—. ¿Me lo puedes enseñar? Luego, cuando no haya nadie.

Casi fue demasiado; no pudo seguir con la broma.

—Dios, no, no puedo. Te estoy tomando el pelo, Merlín. No puedo hacer una mierda, pero tu cara…

—Serás capullo—dijo Merlín, pero se le notó el alivio en los hombros, la presión de la «confesión» de Kay rodó, se cayó y desapareció—. ¿Te ha retado alguien?

Entonces fue cuando Kay perdió la sonrisa, como un globo de helio pinchado, y negó con la cabeza. Había algo de dolor en la voz de Merlín; Kay se preguntó si había tocado fibra sensible.

—Bueno, no. Sólo quería reírme un rato.

Merlín dijo algo demasiado flojito para que Kay lo oyera, porque había bajado la cabeza y la mayoría de las sílabas se habían perdido en una cucharada de muesli (masa de muesli que parecía tan sólida que podría usarse para rellenar agujeros en el cemento), pero que sonó como _tú y todos_. No apretó, porque Merlín dejó el tenedor sin comer, un poco pálido de repente.

—Está bien. Estoy acostumbrado—dijo con voz hueca. Parecía casi enfermo cuando habló.

—Tienes que endurecerte si quieres sobrevivir en el equipo—dijo Kay, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Se inclinó hacia delante—. Estás un poco sensible con el tema, ¿no?

—No, es que—Merlín negó—. Está bien. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, ¿vale?

—Cuidado es mi segundo nombre—dijo Kay, sonriendo otra vez.

—Pensaba que tu segundo nombre era _Como me mires raro, te mato_ —dijo Merlín. Kay se relajó, dando gracias de que Merlín volviera a las bromas tan fácilmente.

— _Nah_ , me lo cambié, era largo y no se me ocurría un apodo bueno. Ahora me llaman cuidado. Abreviatura de _Cuidado, capullo, o puede que te enteres._

—¿Puede?

Kay frunció el ceño.

—Es verdad. Lo voy a cambiar por _te vas a enterar._

—Así está mejor, sí. Pero las presentaciones cuando conoces a alguien tienen que ser largas—Merlín soltó una risita—. Deberías tatuártelo o algo así.

Kay se miró el cuerpo.

—Creo que no tengo espacio suficiente.

Merlín le señaló la frente, hablando con la boca llena de comida.

—Justo ahí, donde la gente pueda verlo.

—¿Y marcar mi cara bonita?—Kay sabía que su cara no era bonita ni de lejos, no como Lance, puto modelo de ropa interior, o Arturo, que era impresionante. El rubio de Kay tiraba más hacia el castaño, tenía la barbilla un poco demasiado afilada, la nariz rota a puñetazos y se había metido en tantas peleas que su ceja izquierda estaba un poco caída. Lo único que se salvaba eran los ojos: más de una tía los había llamado ojos de habitación. La verdad era que no sabía por qué. A él le parecían ojos marrones normales.

—Mejor en la cara que en culo—le contestó Merlín. Kay lo miró.

—Lo sabía. Me miras el culo en la ducha.

—Es un buen culo—dijo Merlín, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, sí, lo es—dijo Kay, perdiendo la indignación. No le importaba que hubiera gays en el equipo, pero prefería pensar que ninguno le estaba mirando el culo. Sin embargo, no podía llevarle la contraria a Merlín. Ya había recibido ese cumplido antes, de mujeres.

Merlín estaba sonriendo.

—No quiero que me hables sobre mi culo—gruño Kay. Decidió que Merlín no tenía miedo de nada, de verdad, porque lo único que hizo fue sonreír más.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio un par de minutos.

—¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?

—¿Sí?

Kay movió una mano por encima de la mesa entes de continuar.

—Sobre lo que le dijiste a Smith. No te fías de él, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú lo harías?—preguntó Merlín y Kay negó. Lo dejaron estar. Merlín volvió a coger el tenedor y movió la masa conglomerada de muesli en su bandeja con precisión de obrero. Cuando se hubiera endurecido, iban a necesitar un cincel para quitarla—. No te ofendas, tío, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Kay no contestó enseguida. Bajó la barbilla, encogió los hombros y miró el puré de piña. Se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo asqueroso que era el puré de piña y de lo poco que le gustaba.

—Va a sonar estúpido, pero me imaginaba que serías el único que lo entendería de verdad.

Merlín no dijo nada. Cuando Kay levantó la mirada, Merlín tenía una expresión rara, el ceño fruncido, confuso.

—Porque, en fin, eres pagano, ¿no? Sabes de esto. Lo entiendes. A ver, mi hermana de acogida, ya sabes cuál, intentó enseñarme un par de hechizos, y los había sacado de sus estúpidos libros y nunca funcionaban, ¿sabes? No me va todo el rollo sensiblero ese de adorar a los espíritus y a la Diosa, y me resistí con uñas y dientes cuando intentó convertirme…

—Sí, no te veo compartiendo tus sentimientos en grupo—dijo Merlín, en voz inusualmente baja.

—Exacto. Dame una pistola y un cuchillo y te hablaré de mis sentimientos después de dar unos cuantos golpes—dijo Kay con una sonrisa.

—¿Lloras cuando das golpes?

—Sólo si la porra me calva una astilla. Pero, en serio. El tal Smith. ¿Cómo puedes saber si nos está diciendo o no la verdad? ¿Sabes lo de…—Kay bajó la voz hasta susurrar—… la magia? ¿No sólo las cosas paganas? También conoces la magia, ¿no? Pero no eres, como dijo Smith, un tío bruja o algo así y lo estás escondiendo, ¿no?

Algo cambió en la expresión de Merlín, algo que sólo alguien que hubiera sido un matón podría reconocer, algo que, por un momento, se pareció mucho al pánico de un chaval que ve al enemigo y no tiene dónde esconderse. Pero duró sólo un segundo y Kay no estuvo seguro de haberlo visto, podría equivocarse, porque Merlín soltó tal risotada que Kay podría incluso haberse ofendido en otro momento. Se empezó a poner colorado, las mejillas se le cubrieron de rosa.

—Hechiceros—dijo Merlín.

—¿Cómo?

—Tío bruja. Se les llama hechiceros.

—Ah—Kay hizo una pausa—. Como en Dragones y Mazmorras.

—¿Jugabas a Dragones y Mazmorras?—preguntó Merlín, enarcando una ceja.

—Claro que sí. Yo era un friki total. Aunque, para serte sincero, sólo me gustaba por la violencia gratuita. Siempre era un guerrero o un asesino. Pero legal malvado. ¿Tú?

—Esto. Normalmente… bueno… un hechicero—admitió Merlín—. Legal neutral.

—Nos habríamos llevado bien—dijo Kay.

Compartieron una sonrisa.

—En fin—dijo Merlín, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor antes de continuar. Bajó la voz—. Crecí con la magia. No todo el mundo la tiene, ¿eh? Pero he visto cómo hacían las cosas suficientes para saber seguro la pinta que tiene. Es como ese hechizo que míster Smith nos enseñó, ¿vale? No es un hechizo de verdad.

—¿No lo era?

—No—dijo Merlín.

Kay gruñó.

—No me digas que Gwaine tenía razón y necesitaba una puta varita para que funcionara.

La carcajada sorprendió incluso a Merlín y Kay soltó una risita, pero se dio cuente de algo, y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Esa gente que conoces… ¿cómo sabes que ninguno es como, en fin, como Trickler? ¿Que no son de los malos?

Merlín dejó de sonreír también.

—Sólo porque tengan magia no quiere decir que sean malos.

—Pero ¿cómo lo…?

—Tienes una pistola. Sabes cómo usarla. Puedes llegar a ser muy desagradable con una pistola. ¿Eso te hace malo?—le soltó Merlín, en tono sombrío—. Sabes tres docenas de formas de matar a alguien con un meñique. ¿Eso te hace malo?

—Joder, tío—dijo Kay sorprendido y con las manos en alto—. Claro que puedo usar una pistola y quizá mi meñique debería estar en la lista de armas peligrosas, pero sólo porque sepa hacer algo no quiere decir que vaya a ir por ahí matando gente.

Merlín lo miró. Tenía las cejas enarcadas, como queriendo decir _escucha lo que dices_ , y Kay frunció el ceño y rebobinó la cina en su cabeza.

—Ah. Vale. Bien. Quizá le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas.

—Sí, estás un poco denso—dijo Merlín. Se relajó, pero Kay vio que seguía un poco tenso, como si estuviera listo para saltar para defenderse—. Mira, los buenos siguen lo que se conoce como Camino, o Senda. Les dice lo que está bien y lo que no. Les ayuda a hacer el bien, por la magia, por los demás.

—¿Senda?—preguntó Kay, como saboreando la palabra.

—Un código. Como el código de honor de los caballeros. Toda la orden de caballería, pero para la magia.

Kay frunció un poco el ceño. Nunca lo había visto así, pero tenía sentido.

Los hechiceros o los magos o lo que fuera tenían que seguir una serie de normas, igual que los demás. No podían ir por ahí destruyendo cosas con su abracadabra. Le vino a la cabeza el sistema de normas de Dragones y Mazmorras, pero decidió no volverlo a mencionar, por si acaso Merlín empezaba a reírse de él de verdad.

—Algo así tiene sentido—dijo Kay, preguntándose a qué venía la sonrisilla aliviada de Merlín—. Para serte sincero, siempre me preocupó un poco mi hermana de acogida, Kathy. Hacía todo tipo de cosas raras. Ya sabes, se vestía toda de negro, colgaba trozos secos de animales de la puerta. Ahora lo pienso y supongo que era sobre todo por darle dramatismo, pero una vez maldijo a una chica, hizo que se le cayera el pelo, sólo porque había ido contando bolas de Kathy por ahí. Nunca supe seguro si había sido cosas de Kathy o si alguien le había puesto sosa en el champú a la chica a la vez, pero asustó a la chica lo suficiente para pensar que lo había hecho Kathy y, bueno.

Hizo una pausa, avergonzado, y siguió a toda prisa.

—Pensé que, si a elle le funcionaba, yo podría intentarlo también. Le robé uno de los libros y maldije a un capullo que me había roto la taquilla y robado unos pavos, pero no pasó nada.

—Bueno, no te culpo por probar—dijo Merlín tras una risita.

Kay le dedicó una sonrisa rápida.

—Bueno, de todas formas, así empecé.

—¿A qué?

—A meter la nariz donde no tocaba, a robarle los libros a Kathy y leer todo lo que podía sobre las artes oscuras. Necromancia, sacrificios de sangre, satanismo…

—El satanismo no tiene por qué ser malo—dijo Merlín, débil, como si no tuviera claro si debería empezar o no un debate sobre el tema.

—No, ya lo sé. He leído lo suficiente para saberlo. Cuando nadie podía verme y reírse de mí. Lo que quiero decir es que he leído algo, sé algo, y es todo historia, pero no sé cómo… cómo funciona, ¿sabes? Sigo teniendo miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Kay hizo una pausa cuando vio la expresión preocupada de Merlín.

—Por eso estaba tan dispuesto a todo cuando vino Smith. Quería hacerle un par de preguntas, pero…

—¿Tampoco te fías de él?

—Joder, no—dijo Kay—. El tipo parece un buitre, esperando que alguno caiga para poder picotearnos los globos oculares y mordisquearnos las entrañas.

Merlín lo miró. Su mueca se convirtió en una sonrisilla, que pasó a ser una risa suave. Por suerte, paró antes de convertirse en una risotada.

—Hablo en serio. Lo veo acechando, con ese cuello largo y los ojos evaluadores, como los de mi sargento de entrenamiento, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo, intentado decidir qué parte está más rica. —Kay sacudió la cabeza.

Merlín se mordió el labio para evitar volverse a reír. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente para tomar un sorbito de zumo sin escupírselo a Kay encima, Kay siguió hablando.

—¿Te importa si te hago preguntas?

—¿Sobre magia?

—Sí, entre otras cosas, sí.

—Pero no soy un experto. —Merlín se encogió de hombros—. Haré lo que pueda. ¿Qué otras cosas?

—Bueno. Ya sabes. —Kay notó cómo se ponía colorado y Merlín enarcó las cejas. Un segundo más tarde, las cejas de Merlín llegaban casi hasta el pelo. Se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decir Kay.

—Dios, no. No sé de nadie que haga sexo mágico e, incluso si lo hiciera, no quiero saber nada—soltó Merlín, en voz lo suficientemente baja para que nadie lo oyera.

—Pero yo estoy cachondo todo el tiempo, y duro horas y horas y…

—¡ _Sh_! ¡Demasiado información! ¡Demasiada! ¡Kay! Serás mamón, eres peor que Gwaine, pero…

—Lo escondo mejor, ¿verdad? Voy en plan misterioso, porque a las tías les encanta…

—No necesito saber nada de tu vida amorosa, joder, y desde luego no necesito saber qué te pone o te deja de poner…

—No es cómo si pudiera evitarlo, ¿no? La necesidad viene y va…—Kay se tuvo que callar cuando le llegó un proyectil de puré de piña directo a la cara y consiguió reprimir las ganas de iniciar una guerra de comida, lo que era admirable, aunque estuviera mal que lo dijera él. Hizo una mueca—. Gracias, tío.

—De nada—dijo Merlín, alegre, pero entonces miró a su alrededor y dejó de sonreír—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero ojalá fueras Owain.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy lo suficientemente guapo para ti?—La mención de Owain hizo que le viniera algo a la mente, pero no podía recordar exactamente por qué.

—No es eso—dijo Merlín, aparando la bandeja y volviendo a acercársela, sin tener muy claro qué hacer con ella—. Es que, a ver, O es más grande, ¿vale? Tiene más pinta de malo. Además de todo eso de las bombas. Asusta a la gente.

Kay miró a Merlín dudoso, con las ruedecitas girándole en el cerebro. Iban lentas, pero al final hicieron su trabajo: Kay podría no ser tan leído como Arturo, León, Lance o incluso Merlín, y podría no ser tan perceptivo como Perceval o Gwaine (aunque Gwaine podía estar un poco ciego con según qué cosas), pero había crecido en la calle y un niño de acogida aprendía un par de cosas sobre leer a la gente. Juntó las piezas, una a una. La expresión de Merlín. Lo que decía y lo que no decía. Cómo evitaba el contacto visual… la suma total.

—Nos está mirando, ¿no? El muy capullo…

—A diez metros, la segunda mesa a tus cuatro—dijo Merlín.

—Vale—dijo Kay, sentándose más recto y sacando pecho—. ¿Hs acabado con eso?

—No la líes, Kay—le advirtió Merlín.

—¿Liarla? ¿Yo? No voy liarla, yo no—dijo Kay—. Sólo voy a tener una pequeña charla con Gilli. Asegurarme de que entiende que ser capaz de matar con el meñique, bueno, me convierto en algo así como un ninja.

—Algo así—dijo Merlín, con voz débil.

Kay suspiró.

—¿Preferirías que no lo hiciera?

—Tengo que ocuparme de ello en algún momento, ¿no?—suspiró Merlín—. Pero es que es tan insistente…

—Entonces deja de ser una nenaza…—Kay se quedó parado.

—¡Owain!—gritó Kay, parpadeando varias veces. Merlín se echó para atrás, sorprendido—. ¡Mierda! Ahora me acuerdo. ¡Owain! ¡Me había olvidado! Había ido a recogerte porque él te buscaba. Venga, ¡vamos!

—¿Qué…?—Merlín se levantó, recogió la bandeja que Kay había dejado junto con la suya, las llevó a al carrito de la limpieza y alcanzó a Kay justo a la salida del comedor—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?

—El que no lo va a estar soy yo como descubra que nos hemos parado a comer—dijo Kay, en medio de la carretera, ignorando el pitido de un jeep que intentaba pasar y cepillándole la ropa a Merlín par que estuviera presentable—. Lávate la cara, tienes miguitas. Y por el amor de Dios, no digas nada de que nos hemos pasado en el comedor la última…

Miró el reloj e hizo una mueca.

—… _mierda_ , ¡media hora!

Cogió a Merlín de la chaqueta y lo arrastró tras de más rápido.

—¡Date prisa, Merlín, es importante!

Vio la expresión confundida de Merlín, pero no tenía tiempo de explicárselo todo mientras corrían hacia el aeropuerto de la base.

—Tienes las manos pequeñas, ¿no?

—Yo no diría que son pequeñas, no exactamente—se quejó Merlín. Kay bajó la mirada. Tenía razón: Merlín tenía las manos de tamaño normal, pero eran delgadas y esbeltas, con los dedos finos.

—Da igual, son más pequeñas que las palas de Owain y mis rastrillos de jardín—dijo Kay.

Recorrieron a toda prisa el laberinto de camiones aparcados y se dirigieron a una zona desierta del aeropuerto. Se agacharon para meterse en una madriguera hecha de sacos de arena y cemento. El novato al que Owain había tenido que entrenar aún estaba de pie a diez metros, paralizado de miedo; Kay tenía la sensación de que el chaval ni había parpadeado desde que se había ido a por Merlín. Owain también estaba donde lo había dejado, arrodillado delante de un dispositivo de demolición. Para variar, no llevaba el equipo de protección y, por desgracia, aún tenía las manos atrapadas en la estrecha caja de la bomba.

—Perdón por tardar tanto—dijo Kay, alegre—. Me ha costado un poco encontrar a Merlín, por no hablar de lo que ha costado despegarle a Gilli. Es como el marciano chupacabras ese de la peli, ¿Sabes cuál te digo? Bueno, Merlín, échale una mano, ¿vale?

—Serás. Capullo—dijo Owain, en voz baja, con calma—. Han. Pasado. Cuarenta. Minutos. ¿Tienes. Idea. De. Lo. Mucho. Que. Me. Duele. Todo. Ahora. Mismo?

—¿Mucho?—dijo Merlín, lanzándole una mirada divertida a Kay. Se arrodilló al lado de Owain e intentó ver exactamente lo que estaba pasando, haciendo un gran trabajo de reírse lo mínimo—. Dime que no es una bomba real.

—¿Crees que ese de ahí se habría cagado encima si no fuera una bomba real?—Owain se inclinó hacia Merlín y habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo lo oyeran Kay y Merlín—. No es real, pero no se lo digas, intento darle una lección, pero la verdad es que creo que le ha dado un ataque al corazón, aunque aún no se ha caído.

Merlín se rio.

Owain se echó para atrás y frunció el ceño por la risa de Merlín antes de mirar a Kay.

—Kay.

—¿Sí?

—Kay.

—Estoy aquí.

—Veo que eres más valiente que ese de ahí—dijo Owain, señalando con la barbilla al novato. Merlín estaba mucho más cerca que Kay, toqueteándolo todo para ver cómo podía sacar a Owain del apuro.

—Desde luego. Estoy aquí para lo que me necesites.

—¿Te habría costado mucho estar aquí para lo que te necesite hace media hora?

—Bueno, verás, había un par de cosas que hacer en el centro de comunicaciones…

—¿Estaban sirviendo gofres y beicon en el centro de comunicaciones? ¿Pensabas que podías engañarme? Lo huelo en el aliento de Merlín. Sirope. Y beicon.

Merlín se echó para atrás para escapar del alcance de Owain, pero aún tenía las manos atrapadas en la caja de la bomba.

—Bueno, en la tienda de comunicaciones no—dijo Kay, dando un paso atrás—. Los servían en el comedor…

Owain miró a Kay. Kay miró a Merlín.

—Merlín, oye. Merlín. Ayúdame—dijo. Se giró y empezó a correr. El novato, pensando que se le venía encima el apocalipsis, se tiró en plancha al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza, gritando. Lo último que oyó Kay fue el sonido de la bomba falsa abriéndose, la risa histérica de Merlín y las pisotadas de Owain corriendo detrás de él.

ooOOoo

Tres días después, el incidente de la bomba falsa aún le sacaba una sonrisa a Merlín mientras disfrutaba de sus cinco minutos de descanso durante la pausa de fumar de Gilli. Pensó en escapar por la puerta trasera. Pero no había ninguna puerta trasera. Y probablemente Gilli estaba vigilando la única salida con la misma determinación con la que Cerbero vigilaba las puertas del infierno.

Merlín respiró profundamente, se reclinó en la silla, se frotó los ojos con las palmas y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Se le cayó la gorra y la dejó ahí, porque al estirarse notaba todos los nudos que se le habían formado en la espalda desde que había empezado las sesiones de formación con Gilli. Le llegó un murmullo compasivo por la izquierda y vio a una rubia mona mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa que intentaba dar ánimo. El teniente que tenía a la derecha tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un puto santo, Emrys—murmuró por lo bajo.

Merlín suspiró y levantó la cabeza.

—Si vivieras en mi cabeza, no pensarías eso—dijo.

—Si viviera un tu cabeza, sería bastante más listo—contestó el teniente, con unas sonrisa.

—Si yo fuera bastante más listo, no estaría aquí—comentó Merlín. Se agachó para coger la gorra, le quitó el polvo y se la puso.

—Yo no estaría aquí si alguien no le hubiera contado cuál es mi escondite a mi capitán y éste no me hubiera mandado aquí.

—Mi capitán sigue encontrando mis escondites. Hablando del tema, si este edificio tuviera una puerta trasera, me largaría ahora mismo—dijo Merlín. Metió la mano debajo de la gorra y se rascó la cabeza.

—Tengo mis tijeritas de cortar uñas—ofreció la rubia—. Podría cortarte un agujero, en forma de Merlín y todo.

Merlín se rio. Dejó que los pitiditos y crujidos de las diferentes consolas lo entretuvieran un par de minutos antes de seguir hablando.

—¿Cómo es en realidad, cuando yo no estoy aquí?

El teniente apartó los ojos del monitor una fracción de segundo para mirar a Merlín y ponerlos en blanco.

—Se las apaña—dijo la rubia.

—Incluso un hombre ciego lanzando piedras a lo loco en campo abierto consigue darle al suelo alguna vez—dijo el teniente con una risotada.

Merlín hizo una mueca.

—¿Tan mal va?

—Consulta muchas cosas. —Señaló con la cabeza la montaña de archivadores que había medio amontonados detrás de la mesa de la Crack Box—. Pierde muchísimo tiempo leyéndolo todo en vez de ir directamente a lo que necesita. Comprueba y vuelve a comprobarlo todo, aunque ya haya trabajado con el mismo código mil veces.

El teniente Avery Dean era un hombre delgado, con el pelo castaño lleno de canas prematuras y los ojos alargados, apenas visibles tras las gafas. Se autoproclamaba rata de biblioteca y había dejado claro que no le interesaba el servicio activo, que estaba muy feliz detrás de un escritorio, pero tenía tan poca paciencia para soportar la incompetencia como el mando de campo más experimentado. Mientras hablaban, estaba escribiendo órdenes y echándole un vistazo a un documento que no tenía anda que ver con las órdenes. Dean era un maestro de la multitarea, estaba en su elemento en tiempos de crisis.

—¿No estás siendo un poco duro?—preguntó la rubia, la sargento Isabella («Bella para los amigos») Maris. Acababa de llegar, aunque llevaba más tiempo que Gilli, pero todo lo que Merlín la había visto hacer demostraba que era altamente competente.

—Duro sería decir que nos iría mejor si nos compráramos un mono y lo atáramos a la Caja esa con la que trabaja—dijo Dean. Dejó de mover los dedos para pensar—. O que Gilli tendría más posibilidades de terminar la montaña de informes codificados si los dejara ahí hasta la próxima vez que hagamos una hoguera.

—Ahora simplemente estás siendo malo—dijo Bella.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo con él, Emrys—dijo Dean.

—Esa impresión me da—dijo Merlín, frotándose la cara con la mano por segunda vez, haciendo una mueca al notar la barbita que le estaba saliendo. Quería haberse lavado y afeitado antes de empezar su ronda, pero había cola para la ducha y, para cuando había salido del comedor para volver a la ducha, no tenía más de cinco minutos si no quería llegar tarde.

Apoyó el codo en la rodilla y dejó caer la barbilla en la palma de la mano. Había pensado un poco sobre el tema desde que el resto del equipo, especialmente Arturo, le dijera lo mucho que Gilli lo estaba consumiendo, incluso con las restricciones que Arturo le había puesto.

Gilli Merriam sabía lo básico, eso estaba claro. Pero si bien lo básico suponía sólo apretar botones, el conocimiento avanzado que se necesitaba para trabajar con la capacidad de encriptación de una Crack Box estaban obviamente muy por encima de lo que Gilli podía hacer él solo. Le preguntaba a Merlín todos los pasos del proceso de cifrado y descifrado de todas las comunicaciones que llegaban, pero siempre que Merlín estaba en medio de una explicación, Gilli estaba empando.

O el hombre había dominado el arte de dormir con los ojos abiertos y de mantener una conversación coherente estando sonámbulo, o pasaba algo raro.

Merlín tomó una decisión. Miró de reojo la puerta.

—Necesito una línea segura con el cuartel general.

—¿Te la apunto?—preguntó Dean. Miró a Bella.

—No, mejor sin registro.

—En ese caso, caballeros, yo no he estado aquí—dijo Bella, levantándose. Saludó y se marchó.

Dean señaló un teléfono.

—Esa línea. No te preocupes, no estoy escuchando.

—Dudo que pudieras—dijo Merlín, cogiendo el teléfono. Esperó a que sonara, se identificó y solicitó una conexión con Gales. Una vez allí, empezó a hablar en galés y pidió que le pusieran con el coronel a cargo de Criptografía.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo la ceja enarcada y la confusión de Dean.

—Está de suerte, señor. Está aquí. Un momento—dijo la secretaria, una ancianita adorable que había sido la asistente del coronel Henry Locher desde que iba en pañales, por lo que parecía.

Merlín se giró un poco y miró la puerta otra vez.

—Bella nos avisará si se acerca—dijo Dean, mientras escribía.

—Qué maja—dijo Merlín

—He pensado en pedirle que venga conmigo a la fiesta del vienes. ¿Crees que dirá que sí?

—Quizá—dijo Merlín, esforzándose por no sonreír. Dean había intentado sonar casual, pero el tono de su voz era de todo menos casual.

Le llegó una voz familiar por la línea, bombardeándolo en galés, fuerte y reverberando como el eco contra una pared de roca con mala acústica incluso a través de la pequeña línea.

—¡Merlín! Me has pillado justo cuando salí por la puerta. ¿Ya te has cansado de que se te llenen los calzones de arena?

Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo en el coronel Locher era normal: su altura, su peso, su apariencia... menos su forma de pensar. No entraba en el molde de coronel a cago de uno de los programas más secretos del ejército. Era demasiado ruidoso, llamativo y bebedor. El tipo de bebedor que podía mantener la boca cerrada sin importar lo mucho que lo torturaran, soltándole coñas al hombre que le estuviera clavando clavos en los pulgares.

Mientras que Arturo tenía sus contactos en el MI-5, Merlín tenía los suyas propios, bien alto, empezando por el coronel, al que le encantaba Merlín y era de los que se quejaban a rabiar cuando alguien metía a un incompetente en su departamento.

Locher no llevaba el único programa de Criptografía, pero su departamento los supervisaba todos, así que, si Merriam había hecho el curso, Locher sabría todo lo que habría que saber de él.

—Aún no, señor—dijo Merlín—. Pregúnteme en un par de meses. Señor, siento molestarle, pero me preguntaba si podría pedirle un favor.

—Te debo yo a ti tantos favores que me encantaría ir pagando. ¿Qué pasa?

—Construí una Crack Box…

—Construiste una Crack Box—dijo Locher, con un tono de «no me sorprende».

—…es una larga historia, pero la necesitaba para una misión, y sobra decir que el alto mando se la quedó cuando lo descubrieron…

—Claro que sí—dijo Locher, y esta vez su tono decía «Habrían hecho mejor en dejarla contigo».

—…y solicitaron un criptógrafo para que trabajara con ella y así ellos pudieran recibir mensajes directamente en vez de tener que pasarlo todo por la base principal. —Merlín volvió a mirar a la puerta y siguió hablando a toda prisa, acortando todo lo que pudo—. Nos enviaron a un novato. Sargento Gilli Merriam, número de servicio…

Soltó los ocho dígitos de golpe, de cabeza. Puede que Arturo pudiera recitar _Hamlet_ de atrás hacia delante tras leerlo sólo una vez, pero, cuando se trataba de números, Merlín era el rey. Se oyó el rasgar de un boli sobre el papel al otro lado de la línea.

—Vale—dijo Locher.

Merlín no necesitaba un diccionario de entonación para entender que Locher quería saber para qué lo necesitaba Merlín. Formuló la pregunta, todo lo sucinto que pudo.

—Me gustaría saber si me dice la verdad.

La respiración seca de Locher fue tan clara como sus comunes carcajadas. El hombre se tomaba su trabajo en serio, y parte de su trabajo era mantener una lista completa de criptógrafos cualificados y regular sus autorizaciones de seguridad en función de su habilidad. Merlín estaba en lo más alto de esa lista, con casi cualquier autorización de criptografía disponible, y sabía que a Locher no le gustaban las preguntas sobre las capacidades de la gente.

—¿Señor?

—¿Tienes una buena razón para preguntar, Merlín?

—Sí, señor—dijo Merlín—. He estado llevándolo de la manita desde que llegó.

Hubo un silencio en la línea, con el leve sonido de dedos escribiendo en lo que debería ser un teclado silencioso, pero Locher tecleaba con fuerza cuando lidiaba con gilipolleces burocráticas. La barra espaciadora crujía a veces.

Mientras Locher trabajaba, Merlín miró hacia atrás, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Podría equivocarse. Podría ser su imaginación. Estaba siendo demasiado crítico con Gilli. Todo iba bien.

—No está en mi base de datos—dijo Locher. No lo dijo, pero el «¿Estás seguro de que es cripto?» estaba claro en su voz.

Mierda. Merlín tenía la sensación de que debería haber hecho preguntas sobre Gilli mucho antes. Una sensación que hacía juego con su barriga revuelta.

—Tiene que estar en la base de alguien—dijo Merlín. Fijó la mirada en la puerta, buscando cualquier sombra que se moviera en su dirección.

—No en la base principal, ni en la… espera. Lo he encontrado. Ejército regular, infantería, comisionado directamente después del entrenamiento hace dos años. Comisionado a…—Locher soltó una risotada—. Por encima de mi autorización y una mierda.

Merlín enarcó una ceja. Por lo que él sabía, _nada_ estaba por encima de la autorización de Locher, una autorización tan alta que Merlín no podía ni saber cómo se llamaba. Esperó y escuchó los murmullos y quejas por lo bajo de Locher mientras miraba la puerta con ansiedad, nervioso, echando vistazos también al segundero del reloj que colgaba del travesaño. Lo máximo que había tardado Locher en crackear un documento encriptado habían sido tres minutos y cuarenta y nueve segundos. Lo más rápido habían sido veintinueve segundos.

Esperaba que esta vez a Locher le costara menos de un minuto.

—El Directorio de Asuntos Alternativos—proclamó Locher, con orgullo de hacker.

Un cubo de hielo de recorrió la columna a Merlín. Abrió mucho los ojos y tuvo que girarse para que Dean no le hiciera ninguna pregunta.

El tono de Locher se endureció.

—¿Qué coño es eso? ¿El Directorio? Nunca había oído hablar de…

— _Harri_ —dijo Merlín, llamando al coronel por la versión galesa de su nombre, cosa que rara vez hacía, por respeto, pero Dioses, Locher podía sacarlo de quicio a veces. Esta vez, Locher se quedó callado, poco propio de él, ante la urgencia en la voz de Merlín—. Salga de ahí. Cubra sus huellas. Que nadie sepa que ha oído hablar de ellos.

Merlín dudaba que el Directorio tuviera gente del calibre de Locher trabajando en su departamento de informática, por no decir en su seguridad, pero ir con cuidado no podía hacer daño.

—Merlín. —Hubo una pausa, con el crujir de la barra espaciadora sonando de vez en cuando mientras Locher hacía lo que Merlín le había pedido—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto? Porque he acumulado una lista de favores que te debo de larga como mi pierna…

—Más bien la pierna del sargento Sayce—dijo Merlín. Rhydderich Sayce era parte del personal de la base de los Artistas y tenía la constitución de Perceval, aunque Perceval le sacaba al menos varios kilos de músculo.

—… y no me importaría ir limpiando.

—No, señor—dijo Merlín, con una media sonrisa—. Al menos, creo que no. Todavía no, por lo menos.

—¿Me lo dirás si lo necesitas?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y cuando la arena te moleste demasiado en la entrepierna?

—Será la primera persona a la que llame, señor—prometió Merlín. Colgó con un gracias ferviente y un adiós rápido. Asintió hacia Dean—. Gracias, de verdad.

—Cuando quieras, Merlín—dijo Dean, sonriendo—. Es útil, eso de poder hablar en código.

—No era un código—dijo Merlín, soltando una risilla ante la ceja enarcada de Dean.

—Joder, ¿eso era una lengua?

Los dos se quedaron callados cuando Bella atravesó la puerta haciendo gestos de cortarse el cuello señalando haca atrás a toda prisa, lo que quería decir «silencio, que viene». Merlín se sentó con un suspiro, preparándose para otra ronda de trabajo con Gilli por fuera, hirviendo de preguntas por dentro.

_Directorio. Está con el Directorio._

_¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Nos espía? ¿Intercepta mensajes para Smith?_

_Tengo que decírselo a Arturo…_

Gilli se sentó en su silla sin darse cuenta de que pasara nada raro y cogió la siguiente montaña de mensajes entrantes que había de descodificar. Alguien, en algún sitio, tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que pasaba algo con los retrasos en las descodificaciones por culpa de su _fantástico_ técnico de la Crack Box, porque habían marcado los documentos según su urgencia en inglés simple. Era un incumplimiento de las normas de seguridad, marcarlos así, pero lamentablemente era necesario. Los mensajes marcados como _Con prisa_ y _Urgente_ tenía al menos tres días.

Gilli se los pasó a Merlín, que miró el contenido de la primera hoja sin llegar a coger el montón.

—¿Por qué no intentas este montón tú solo?—sugirió.

—Pero es un código nuevo—se quejó Gilli.

—Es un código E—dijo Merlín, con un suspiro—. Se nota por cómo se organiza la información arriba. ¿No acabas de terminar de releer los documentos de decodificación de las series E?

Miró la pila de archivadores medio escondidos por la Crack Box. Otro incumplimiento de las normas de seguridad.

El coronel Locher se lo habría pasado pipa viendo cómo se las apañaba Gilli. El coronel Locher estaría encantado de clavar a Gilli a la pared con una pica en los huevos por fingir ser criptógrafo. El coronel Locher encontraría la fuente del problema y sacaría la mierda suficiente para poner todos los trapos sucios del Directorio bajo el ojo público y, teniendo en cuenta el estado de los medios británicos últimamente, el Directorio no tendría que volver a preocuparse del NOM. Los paparazzi los destrozarían.

Pero el coronel Locher no estaba ahí y Merlín se sentía estúpido por haber dejado que Gilli lo mareara todo este tiempo, por _intentar_ estar ahí para un novato que parecía intentarlo en serio y por no verificar por sí mismo que Gilli tenía que estar allí de verdad. A lo mejor el papeleo estaba bien en el escritorio del coronel Mandrake, pero en la práctica nada estaba bien.

Merlín dio unos golpecitos en el reposabrazos de la silla mientras miraba cómo Gilli se concentraba en un trozo de papel con bloques de 5 centímetros de texto incomprensible, pellizcándose el labio y con el ceño fruncido. Era convincente, pero tenía los ojos desenfocados.

_Es un puto agente del Directorio._

El _cómo, qué_ y _por qué_ del asunto eran algo que se tenía que preguntar, pero Merlín se guardó las preguntas para sí por el momento. Las especulaciones le daban vueltas en la cabeza, pero su única idea era que el interés del Directorio en un agente que obviamente no entendía de criptografía pero que tenía suficiente historia en el ejército para pasar el escrutinio tenía algo que ver con todo esto. No lo habían sacado del entrenamiento para esta misión concreta, fuera cual fuera, así que…

Merlín resistió el instinto de acercarse a Gilli con la magia para ver si tenía magia también, porque, aunque Gilli fuera un lerdo con la Crack Box, puede que fuera medio decente con la magia y se diera cuenta de que la magia inquisidora era de Merlín. Y se lo diría al Directorio.

No entendía por qué Gilli estaba allí. ¿Por qué comunicaciones? ¿Por qué la Crack Box? ¿Por qué no darle algo más fácil, algo con lo que pudiera?

—¿Empiezo con…?—Gilli le dio el papel a Merlín, con el mismo gesto, la misma pregunta en ese tono suave y confuso que siempre había hecho que Merlín se hiciera cargo… hasta ahora.

—Sí, inténtalo—dijo Merlín, sin darle tiempo a Gilli de terminar la pregunta. Tenía que pensar.

Gilli estaba aquí, en comunicaciones, y allí, en suministros, porque esas eran las áreas que solían asignarle a Merlín cuando no estaba llevando a cabo sus tareas habituales en misiones o en la base con Excalibur. La única persona del equipo con la que estaba en contacto de manera regular era Merlín. Iba a por Merlín.

El Directorio iba a por él.

Merlín intentó acabar con la paranoia, pero seguía creciendo, negándose a que la enterraran.

_¿Por qué va a por mí el Directorio?_

Gilli tecleó el código inicial del mensaje y cargó la versión electrónica en la Crack Box. Tampoco debería haber copias en papel de los mensajes y órdenes codificados. Existía un sistema para almacenar los mensajes salientes y entrantes en el servidor interno durante un periodo breve de tiempo antes de hacerlos desaparecer, pero era un sistema que Gilli no entendía o ignoraba.

¿Por qué no había visto Merlín las señales? ¿Por qué no había sospechado hasta ahora? ¿Era porque Gilli mantenía cierto nivel de competencia mientras se hacía el imbécil total?

_Joder. Joder. Joder._

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que hablar con Arturo. Arturo entendía la política, las estratagemas, las conspiraciones. Podía averiguar propósitos, intenciones y resultados. Arturo lo sabría. Arturo lo entendería. Y Arturo podría explicarle a Merlín por qué el Directorio lo estaba vigilando.

No podía ser que les hubiera revelado su magia, ¿no?

Merlín miró al reloj. _Dioses. Dos horas más._

Se hundió un poco en la silla y miró a Gilli darle al teclado inalámbrico, una a una, levantar la mirada cada cinco, y borrar lo último para volver a empezar.

—¿Teniente Emrys?

Merlín se enderezó al reconocer a la ayudante de la oficina de mando. Estaba lo suficientemente abajo en el escalafón como para no tener que estar en esa sección de la tienda de comunicaciones y lo suficientemente alto para saber que no tenía que mirar nada de lo que allí había si valoraba su cabeza donde la tenía.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podría acompañarme, señor?

—Está ocupado—dijo Gilli, sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza.

Todo el ruido de la tienda desapareció, menos el chirrido de los aparatos electrónicos. Nadie escribía; nadie hablaba; todo el mundo miraba al frente, escuchando. Un sargento no respondía por un teniente, y menos en ese tono.

—Adelante. Esto… cabo Blais, ¿no?—preguntó Merlín.

—Sí, señor—dijo, esforzándose por no mirar con odio a Gilli—. Es el comandante Kilgarrah, señor. Le gustaría hablar con usted. Ahora mismo.

Merlín se levantó sin dudarlo. Soportaría una reunión con el Dragón si eso lo alejaba de Gilli en ese momento. Cuando se movió, Gilli lo hizo también, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Merlín hacia la salida como si fuera su sombra, cosida a él por algún tipo de broma del destino que llevaba semanas sin ser divertida.

Merlín se paró de golpe. Gilli se las apañó para no chocarse con él.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Contigo—dijo Gilli.

Merlín se giró y se aprovechó al máximo de su ventaja de altura para mirar a Gilli con desdén, lanzándole hasta la más mínima gota de enfado, irritación y frustración que había acumulado en las últimas semanas, pero que había escondido en un acto de bondad no merecida. Gilli trabajaba para el Directorio; Merlín no _quería_ seguir siendo majo con él.

Echó una mirada rápida en dirección a la Crack Box y vio que la terminal estaba desbloqueada, con los mensajes decodificados a la vista de todo el mundo y su tía. Otro incumplimiento de las normas de seguridad en una larga lista de incumplimientos que no se habían convertido en desastres de milagro.

—Cabo, ¿solicitó el comandante Kilgarrah la presencia del sargento Gilli Merriam también?

—No, señor—dijo Blais a su espalda, sonando vengativa y orgullosa de ello.

—Gilli…

—Se supone que tienes que estar _aquí_ —siseó Gilli—. Es tu turno.

—Gilli…

—Estoy en medio de una decodificación, no me puedes dejar tirado así—susurró Gilli, seco.

—Gilli…

—Se supone que me tienes que ayudar. ¡Es tu trabajo, Merlín!

—¡Gilli!—Merlín apretó los labios. Su grito había apagado el resto de sonidos de la habitación, lo que le ganó una mirada cauta de Bella y una sonrisilla de Dean. Un par de personas se giraron sus sillas en la otra dirección, preparados para salir por piernas en caso necesario.

Merlín mantuvo la voz baja, lo que tuvo el efecto de eliminar toda emoción de sus palabras.

—Siéntate. Vuelve al trabajo. Y mi nombre no es Merlín. Es _teniente Merlín, señor._ A mí no me tutees. ¿Entendido?

Gilli parpadeó.

—¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor. —Gilli estaba apagado, inseguro, pero se le notaba una chispa de fuego en los ojos.

Merlín se dio la vuelta y asintió.

—¿Comandante Kilgarrah?

—Por aquí, señor—dijo la cabo, luchando para ocultar su sonrisa. Dean y Bella no compartieron sus esfuerzos.

ooOOoo

El comandante Kilgarrah miró por la ventana de plexiglás de su oficina, vigilando la actividad de la carretera principal de la base. Los satélites de vigilancia que apuntaran a la base se asombrarían de la estructura de la base y más aún de la posición de las carreteras, aunque eso no era culpa de los ingenieros que habían construido la base en primer lugar. En los últimos años, la base había crecido y crecido y, aunque la mayoría de los residentes principales eran del ejército británico, también había muchos miembros de la Commonwealth, ya fuera como tropas de apoyo bajo bandera británica, usando la base como posición de retirada, o de paso.

Los estadounidenses eran también una presencia muy visible en la base, no sólo por su significativo número, sino también porque eran ruidosos, llamativos y marchaban por el lugar como si fuera suyo. Por lo que respectaba a Kilgarrah, los americanas eran niños que habían aprendido a actuar así no porque se sintieran fuera de lugar ante aliados superiores, sino porque estaba intentando compensar algo: que, si a los británicos de verdad les importara, los Estados Unidos seguirían siendo una colonia.

Eran jóvenes, no tenían la experiencia de sus mayores para guiarles, se enfrentaban al mundo con el temperamento de un adolescente enfurruñado que debería saber por qué no tenía que hacerlo, incluso aunque no supieran nada, y Kilgarrah sólo podía tolerarlos con mucha paciencia. Mandrake no tenía esa paciencia; era más joven que Kilgarrah y se moría por dar un par de hostias.

Lo único bueno de este último debacle con la unidad de operaciones sobrenaturales de la CIA era que ahora había dos agentes menos con los que tener que lidiar directamente. Kilgarrah se preguntaba por qué la CIA nunca le había dado a su departamento un nombre oficial, y menos un acrónimo, aunque los círculos políticos se reían por lo bajini con los acrónimos, como cuando se referían al SOU como NOES. Kilgarrah no entendía el chiste, pero sus subordinados se meaban de la risa. Tenía algo que ver con Pesadilla en Elm Street, gatos en internet e imágenes flotantes con las palabras “OH, NOES”.

Echaba de menos aquellos tiempos en los que los chistes tenían sentido.

Unas preguntas discretas le habían confirmado que los cinco agentes de la CIA desaparecidos habían vuelto al redil, que habían declarado a William Aulfric muerto en combate, aunque alguien había puesto el sello de desaparecido en combate encima, por lo que ya no se lo consideraba criando malvas, sólo por ahí perdido. Sophia Lee no había reaparecido, aunque se rumoreaba que estaba perfectamente, de baja obligatoria de la agencia.

En cristiano, se había largado y eso era problema de Daly.

Las afirmaciones del capitán Arturo Pendragón de que la CIA no sería un problema podrían verse confirmadas: si Sophia iba a por Excalibur, sería por cuenta propia. Para entonces puede que en la CIA hasta se hubieran aclarado la cabeza lo suficiente para tener a Sophia al otro lado de la mirilla de un francotirador antes de que pudiera llegar al equipo.

Por el momento, Sophia no era la prioridad principal de Daly. El SOU de la CIA estaba esforzándose por organizar sus fuerzas, restructurar una jerarquía que no esperaban que estuviera desestabilizada y lidiar con el problema más inmediato de que el Directorio le hubiera puesto la mano encima a un ciudadano americano.

Todo esto se podría haber evitado si los americanos no se hubieran liado con los Sidhe. Puede que Daly pensara que estaba al mando, pero los Sidhe eran una raza manipulativa e insidiosa. Eran igual de felices jugando a mover hilos como usando a gente de escudo humano ante un cañón.

Kilgarrah se pasó la lengua por los dientes y tiró humo por la boca.

Veía a dónde se encaminaba todo esto, los diferentes hilos que las Moiras iban tejiendo, el patrón que se podría formar en la lana, la maraña que se tendría que atar y enrollar para salvar el futuro. No le gustaba.

Era verdad que a Kilgarrah nada le gustaba mucho, pero si había algo que le gustaba menos era la probabilidad de éxito. La probabilidad de éxito de Excalibur. No era horriblemente mala, pero tampoco era espectacular.

Kilgarrah se había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en cómo mejorar esa probabilidad. El problema era que tenían muy poco tiempo para recoger información, para preparar el plan de batalla. Tenían un año, puede que menos, puede que más. A veces Kilgarrah creía que, si hubieran escuchado los murmullos subterráneos antes, podría haber hecho algo al principio para evitarlo, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para estar huraño y contemplativo cuando mirar atrás no aclaraba el camino. Había hecho lo que había podido, con sus limitaciones. Las maquinaciones para juntar a Excalibur habían llevado demasiado tiempo (la cinta roja del gobierno era más difícil de quitar que el moco de troll), pero hora estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

Lo que quedaba por hacer era asegurarse de que el equipo seguía junto a pesar de las interferencias exteriores. Cuando se creó, originalmente, el Directorio de Asuntos Alternativos era un desastre con buenas intenciones que había crecido hasta ser una entidad autónoma dirigida por hombres cegados por el poder y sus intereses personales. Solomón Bayard era uno de la élite que movía los hilos para su propio beneficio.

Había susurros, susurros que le llegaban a Kilgarrah, incluso estando lejos de las regiones sobrepobladas que habían sido su hogar, de que alguien estaba tomando medidas para que Excalibur estuviera directamente bajo las órdenes del Directorio.

No le pillaba por sorpresa.

Las unidades SAS del ejército británico estaban formadas por hombres muy entrenados en plena forma física, unidos específicamente en un escuadrón para que los puntos fuertes de uno suplieran las flaquezas de otro. Cada equipo era una unidad enteramente funcional, bien engrasada, que podía operar de manera independiente con poca interferencia por parte de la cadena de mando en territorio hostil, sin asistencia alguna.

En la superficie, Excalibur no era diferente los otros equipos. Habían recibido el mismo entrenamiento, habían superado un abanico similar de misiones en todos los medios posibles (el helado ártico, selvas torrenciales, en desiertos, montañas, el mar…) y estaban tan cómodos en situaciones críticas en terreno urbano como lo estaban en medio de la nada.

La diferencia estaba en los detalles. Casi todos los récords grupales lo tenía Excalibur. Casi cada miembro del equipo tenía un récord propio o era excepcional de una forma que los demás sólo podían desear ser excepcionales. Y lo mejor, ningún otro equipo tenía como capitán a Arturo Pendragón, que contaba con la lealtad absoluta de sus hombres. La mayoría de los miembros se habían conocido antes del ejército y ahora estaban muy unidos. Sólo les había faltado un pieza importante del puzle, se habían unidos incluso más para funcionar hasta que la hubieron encontrado.

O mejor dicho, _lo_ hubieron encontrado. Y en realidad no habían encontrado nada, exactamente. Excalibur nunca habría encontrado a Merlín si Kilgarrah no lo hubiera encontrado antes.

Desde entonces, Excalibur no funcionaba como una máquina bien engrasada, funcionaba como la perfección en sí misma. Eran un equipo, irrompible, inamovible, poyándose. Y todo el mundo lo sabía, lo reconocía y lo quería para sí. Las misiones que llegaban casi siempre solicitaban a Excalibur específicamente.

El coronel Mandrake y el comandante Kilgarrah se reunían a menudo para asegurarse de que las misiones reales que llegaban se distribuyeran de manera equilibrada entre los otros SAS, reservando para Excalibur las misiones que requirieran unas habilidades específicas. No tenía sentido abrumarlos mientras intentaban a la vez guiarlos, formarlos y reforzarlos.

Las maquinaciones de Bayard amenazaban con destruir lo que Kilgarrah había estado creando antes incluso de que estuviera completo. Como cada espada que se hacía, había que forjar, golpear, doblar, templar, afilar y enfriar.

Excalibur estaba casi listo. Casi.

Kilgarrah respiró humo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y unos pasos ligeros se pararon justo en el umbral.

—El teniente Emrys, señor.

—Gracias, cabo. Puede retirarse.

EL plexiglás reflejaba el movimiento. Kilgarrah vio al cabo apartarse para dejar pasar a Merlín. Merlín entró, dio dos pasos decididos hacia delante y se puso firmes delante de la silla, al otro lado del escritorio. La cabo se rasgos la nariz discretamente y mantuvo la respiración hasta que salió de la oficina. Kilgarrah se rio de su leve tos, audible a pesar de la pobre excusa de puerta de siete centímetros que tenían.

Kilgarrah se acabó el cigarrillo, se giró y lo clavó en un cenicero. Se preguntaba si alguna vez alguien se daría cuenta de que no se fumaba los cigarrillos, no exactamente.

—Siéntate, Emrys—dijo Kilgarrah, estirando la mano para coger papel y boli y dejarlos delante de Merlín. Levantó el paquete de cigarrillos, sacó un palito y lo «encendió» con un mechero que no había tenido butano desde los 60.

Merlín se sentó.

Kilgarrah se sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo, lo desdobló para echarle un vistazo al contenido, enfadado, otra vez, por no poder entender un simple conjunto de letras. Hubo un tiempo en el que podría haber leído el código como si estuviera escrito en lenguaje corriente, pero, por necesidad, el código había ido haciéndose más y más complicado para avanzar y superar lo que la tecnología y el intelecto humano podían entender. Hoy en día, tenía que sentarse y trabajar, de cabeza o en papel. A veces se preguntaba si necesitaría gafas.

Eso no era necesario, no si tenía un genio de las matemáticas que además era el hijo de Balinor Emrys bajo su mando. Nadie más podría entender el código. Era un código muy especial.

Dejó el mensaje encima del papel.

—Descifra esto.

—¿Señor?—Merlín miró la hoja de papel y luego a Kilgarrah, con una expresión llena de incertidumbre. Recorrió el borde la hoja con los dedos, alisándola y aplanando las arrugas, pero nunca miró el contenido, esforzándose por mantener la consciencia limpia de cualquier secreto que no fuera suyo.

Kilgarrah casi soltó una risotada. El entrenamiento en criptografía de Merlín había sido bueno y sólo había reforzado una vida de guardar secretos.

Era un chico estúpido, muy estúpido, que no se daba cuenta de que había una persona en el universo a la que podía confiarle su más oscuro secreto. Era la misma persona que había conseguido ganarse la confianza de Merlín en todo lo demás. A veces Kilgarrah los veía caminar juntos por la calle, en silencio, discutiendo o incluso riéndose, y se sentía como si tuviera que andar hasta ellos y juntarles las cabezas hasta que lo entendieran.

—Lo llevaré a comunicaciones. No debería llevar mucho tiempo—dijo Merlín.

—La clave no está en el sistema—dijo Kilgarrah, con paciencia, girándose para mirar por la ventana.

—La Crack Box tiene una bases de datos muy amplia... —empezó a decir Merlín, dudoso, dejando la frase sin terminar como si esperara que Kilgarrah le diera alguna explicación.

Había muchas razones. Una de esas razones era minimizar la exposición de Merlín al espía del centro de comunicaciones. Mandrake y Kilgarrah se habían dado cuenta de que pasaba algo cuando había desaparecido la misión de la ZDN y habían llevado a cabo su propia investigación secreta sobre los posibles responsables. Otra razón era mantener el mensaje lejos del alcance del Directorio, por si acaso Gilli Merriam era lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer que estaba viendo código dragón.

—Papel y boli, Emrys. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas.

—Puede que me lleve tiempo—dijo Merlín, sin fuerzas.

—Esperaré.

—¿Puedo…?

—Ese papel no puede salir de esta habitación, Emrys—dijo Kilgarrah. Se cogió las manos en la espalda, echó los hombros atrás y esperó.

Y esperó. Se pasó la mayor parte de media hora mirando por la ventana. Todos los seres físicos dejaban patrones y marcas, pero ahora costaba más verlos porque Merlín estaba en la habitación, brillando y ahogando la presencia de todos los demás, menos la de Arturo Pendragón, que era tan brillante como el hechicero, a su manera. Cuando hubo pasado la media hora, empezaron las interrupciones.

Había papeleo. Nuevas órdenes que supervisar. Mandrake estaba lidiando con la mayor parte de lo pesado hasta que se hubiera decodificado el mensaje, pero eso no evitaba que la gente llamara a su puerta. Aunque Merlín estaba en su mundo, totalmente concentrado en el código (Kilgarrah se dio cuenta de que Merlín aún no había usado el boli y se había pasado la última media hora _mirando_ los símbolos como si estuviera intentando descubrir por qué le resultaban tan familiares), Kilgarrah salió de la oficina para evitar distraerlo.

Necesitaba ese mensaje decodificado. Confirmaría todos los susurros que le llegaban. Le ayudaría a decidir cómo lidiar con la situación. Manipularla. Retorcerla a su gusto.

Era la hora del crepúsculo, con el sol cayendo por el horizonte en una bola de fuego con plumas brillantes de color naranja rasgando el cielo nocturno, tal y como el día en que el Krakatoa entró en erupción, aunque para nada igual de poderoso y vívido como los espectaculares fuegos artificiales de Santorini, cuando volvió a la oficina y encontró a Merlín sentado exactamente donde lo había dejado. Tenía un pie en otra silla y le daba golpecitos al reposabrazos, con los ojos desenfocados y perdidos y el bloque de hojas en el regazo.

Kilgarrah había esperado ver trozos de papel arrugados cubriendo el suelo. Cuando se veía obligado a decodificar un mensaje, Kilgarrah podía utilizar perfectamente una libreta entera. Miró la papelera, pero estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño. ¿Había fallado Merlín? ¿Se había equivocado con el chico?

Se aclaró la garganta. Merlín se sobresaltó y se levantó de la silla, firme. El bolígrafo rebotó por el suelo; el papel se cayó. El folio codificado voló por los aires, levantado por una corriente de aire acondicionado que zumbaba constantemente de fondo, y flotó de lado a lado.

—¿Y bien?

—Lo siento, señor. —Merlín recogió lo que se había caído y se enderezó a toda prisa. Le ofreció a Kilgarrah el taco de papel con la hoja del código encima.

Miró el mensaje codificado. Había un par de palabras garabateadas en los márgenes, que parecían más dibujillos que intentos de decodificación. Una sensación de descontento tuvo como resultado una bola de humo. Si Merlín no podía con ese código, Kilgarrah tendría que pasarse toda la noche trabajando en ello, lo que tendría como resultado un retraso inesperado que a lo mejor no podía permitirse…

Entonces se dio cuenta de las letras en el borde del taco de papel. Dejó la hoja del código aparte y leyó.

_Está cobrándose favores de los buenos y dándole al árbol hasta que caiga la manzana. Las órdenes van en camino y no te van gustar. Tienes cuatro días hasta que caiga el martillo._

Kilgarrah miró a Merlín, que estaba esforzándose por no mostrar su curiosidad. Estaba impresionado; Merlín había traducido el código y el lenguaje en el que estaba escrito sin cálculos intermedios, pero la verdad es que su padre había sido más o menos igual. Kilgarrah rodeó el escritorio y se sentó para leer el resto del mensaje.

_Confirmación: el chico es uno de ellos. Hay que tomar las precauciones habituales. Se ha intentado retirarlo por las vías habituales, pero tiene amigos poderosos._

Cuando Kilgarrah había sido incapaz de signar a Gilli a otra base tras ver el tiempo y la influencia que ejercía sobre Merlín, había deducido que había algún tipo de guerra de poderes entre bastidores y no había presionado más, por si acaso llamaba la atención del Directorio. Daba igual. Si no podía reasignar a Gilli Merriam, podía hacer algo sobre la Crack Box, que era su excusa para estar en la base.

Se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa, que desapareció cuando siguió leyendo.

_Confirmación: tus sospechas de sus intenciones. Las órdenes son transferir la cadena de mando de inmediato. Faltan las firmas. Se están tomando medidas para retrasar._

Kilgarrah miró brevemente a Merlín, que aún estaba de pie, tenso con la energía nerviosa que oscilaba entre querer salir de la oficina y necesitar hacer preguntas. El chico, para su sorpresa, consiguió seguir en silencio.

_Cuatro días es lo máximo que puedo conseguir. Puede que menos. Espero que sea suficiente._

Tendría que serlo, Kilgarrah lo sabía, pero tendría que actuar rápido. Ya estaba repasando las posibles soluciones que había pensado. Leyó la última línea del mensaje.

_Advertencia: puede que me hayan descubierto. Se cambiará el código._

Dejó los papeles y se dio cuenta de que Merlín no había conseguido sólo traducir y decodificar el mensaje, sino que había conseguido transmitir el estilo de la persona que escribía: deferencial, pero con cierta cantidad de su sarcasmo habitual. Si no lo supiera ya, esa facilidad inusual y casi aterradora habría sido prueba de que Merlín Emrys era un señor de los dragones.

Mejor si no se lo decían. Sería _inconveniente_ para Kilgarrah y los suyos.

Dejó el mensaje decodificado al lado del código; los quemaría hasta que fueran irrecuperables de las cenizas luego, cuando Merlín no estuviera allí para ver cómo lo hacía. Por ahora, sin embargo…

Kilgarrah abrió un cajón y sacó varias carpetas. Reorganizó el contenido de la primera y descartó un folio para sustituirlo con una hoja que sacó de otra carpeta. Siguió así varios minutos hasta quedar satisfecho. Se inclinó para dejar uno de los montones al borde del escritorio, para Merlín.

—Para tu capitán—dijo Kilgarrah, viendo cómo los ojos de Merlín miraban la carpeta. La cogió un segundo después.

—Sí, señor.

—Puedes retirarte.

—Sí, señor—dijo Merlín, dudoso, otro vez firme. Se giró sobre los talones y se dirigió a la puerta. Kilgarrah levantó la cabeza cuando no escuchó la puerta abrirse—. ¿Señor?

—¿Qué pasa, Emrys?

—¿No me va a decir que mantenga la boca cerrada?

Kilgarrah se recostó en la silla.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—No, señor. Es sólo que, señor, los demás lo hacen—dijo Merlín, un poco avergonzado. Kilgarrah no contestó y Merlín bajó la cabeza, mirándose los pies, y asintió levemente—. Sí, señor. Buenas noches, señor.

—Una cosa más, Emrys—dijo Kilgarrah y Merlín se giró, con la mano aún en el pomo—. Dile a tu capitán que escriba una lista de condiciones.

—¿Para qué, señor?—Kilgarrah enarcó una ceja. Merlín lo entendió de repente, sorprendido y pálido, y se aclaró la garganta—. Sí, señor.

Kilgarrah esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Merlín antes de coger el teléfono y marcar una extensión.

—Traedme a Mandrake.

ooOOoo

Arturo se había dado cuenta de que el mando había limitado los deberes de Excalibur a la base los últimos días. Si seguía el patrón, sabía exactamente cuándo habían cambiado las órdenes: el día después de haber mandado a Geraint y Galahad a una misión corta de acompañamiento de un vehículo que necesitaba francotiradores para el viaje. Habían vuelto esa mañana, con mala cara, porque el sargento al mando los había mandado de vuelta sin más que explicación que un «Os han llamado a la base».

Sólo que Arturo no sabía nada. Había preguntado. León también, pero nadie en el centro de mando parecía saber nada del cambio de órdenes más allá de que había venido directamente del coronel Mandrake. En vez de enfrentarse a Mandrake para descubrir lo que pasaba (lo que habría sido una tarea inútil, puesto que el hombre estaba encerrado en la habitación silenciosa y no parecía que fuera a salir pronto), Arturo le ordenó a Geraint y a Galahad que descansara y redujo los deberes del equipo a poco más que la rutina de entrenamiento físico diario, por si acaso tenían que salir de misión de repente.

Arturo reconocía una situación de las de esperar a toda prisa cuando la veía. Había pasado por ello muchas veces, pero esta vez estaba durando más de lo normal.

Tenía un par de tareas más en la agenda, misiones que no requerían al equipo completo, incluidas patrullas por la zona y trayectos cortos a la base próxima, pero, cuando Arturo fue a por los datos, le dijeron que esas misiones ya se habían reasignado a otros equipos. Eso le había tocado bastante las narices y, hacia la tercera o la cuarta vez, se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo importante.

Lo suficientemente importante como para poner a su equipo en una espera interminable e insoportable. Lo suficientemente importante como para que los otros equipos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba y les comparecieran por el dique seco a la vez que se morían de envidia por la promesa de algo que haría que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas de adictos.

A Arturo no le gustaba. Si les iba a llegar una misión, Arturo quería tener al menos una idea antes. Lo requería, de hecho, como algo necesario para poder preparar a sus hombres. Eso incluía solicitar suministros, darles tiempo para asegurarse de que tenían el equipo en orden (lo que se daba por hecho, siempre) y tener claro que sabían todo lo que tenía que saber sobre lo que les esperaba ahí fuera.

De hecho, era parte del protocolo que el líder del equipo y su segundo al mando tuvieran información sobre futuras misiones. Esta mierda de que los dejaran a oscuras hasta el último minuto no le gustaba.

Levantó la vista de sus papeles y miró a León mientras éste cerraba la puerta del barracón, peleándose un poco contra el viento. León lo miró a los ojos y negó.

Podía ser o bien un negación de _No sé nada y he estado preguntado_ o de _Ni idea de dónde está Merlín. Otra vez. ¿Por qué no le pones una correa?_ Fuera lo que fuera, seguía siendo un no.

Por un lado, si no había noticias de la misión, Arturo estaba seguro de que la falta de tares tenía que ver con tejemanejes por encima del mando, lo que era una prueba segura de que el Directorio estaba de por medio. Y si el Directorio estaba metido hasta ese punto, metiéndose en los asuntos del ejército, entonces podían apostar a que la próxima orden iba a ser la comisión de servicio al Directorio.

Se mordisqueó la mejilla, pensativo.

 Por otro lado, Merlín no estaba por ninguna parte, lo que era más de lo mismo, porque nunca estaba donde se suponía que debería estar, ni siquiera cuando se lo esperaba. No estaba en comunicaciones; era el turno de Perceval de recogerlo y acabar con cualquier intento del mamón de Merriam de hacer que Merlín hiciera horas extra, pero había habido un cambio de turno en la tienda antes de que Perceval llegara y no sólo nadie había visto a Merlín en cierto tiempo, sino que Merriam llegó gritando hecho una furia, exigiendo que le dijeran dónde estaba Merlín.

No estaba en sus escondites habituales, tampoco, pero lo único que le importaba a Arturo era que Merlín no estuviera atrapado en comunicaciones y que probablemente estaba bien, si se guiaba por las veces que Merriam se había pasado por el barracón. La creciente tormenta rugía, con fuerza casi suficiente para levantar la arena por el aire a una velocidad a la que sería zapad de pulir la pintura de cualquier superficie de metal expuesta, lo que estaba manteniendo al capullo alejado.

También estaba manteniendo a Merlín alejado, pensó Arturo con el ceño fruncido. Echó un vistazo al barracón. Una cuarta parte de sus hombres estaba en el comedor y el otro cuarto estaba en las duchas. El resto estaban allí, todos menos uno.

Miró el reloj y sacudió la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la mitad de sus papeles salieron volando. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que la otra mitad no siguiera el mismo camino. Gwaine y Perceval (principalmente Gwaine, con Perceval mirando y riéndose) se peleaban con la puerta; el equipo estaba reforzando el barracón lo mejor que podían antes de que el clima los superara. El aeropuerto estaba cerrado, los vehículos guardados, la base se preparaba contra la tormenta como era humanamente posible y aún no había ni rastro de Merlín.

Arturo recogió sus papeles mirando a Gwaine, que se estaba quitando el polvo, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Perceval, que lo ayudó con el resto de las hojas esparcidas por el suelo.

—Ni rastro, Arturo, pero he hablado con el tal Dean, el que trabaja en comunicaciones. Resulta que llamaron a Merlín a mando, algo sobre que el comandante Kilgarrah lo estaba buscando.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace horas, algo así como media mañana—dijo Gwaine—. Puede que siga allí, si te fías de las chicas.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen las chicas?—Arturo metió los papeles de golpe en un cajón, para quitarlos de en medio. Dudaba que fuera a conseguir hacer más trabajo antes de que llegar el resto del equipo.

—Que el Dragón ha encerrado a Merlín en su oficina y que eso es todo lo que sabían—dijo Gwaine—. Panda de inútiles. ¿No podían espiar o cotillear, como habría hecho yo?

—Desde luego que tú lo harías—dijo Arturo, dejándose caer en la silla. Al menos habían solucionado el tema de dónde estaba Merlín, lo que aliviaba un poco su preocupación, pero no ayudaba a lo que tenía entre manos. Tenía todo lo demás de los que preocuparse. ¿Habría comido Merlín? No lo había visto en el comedor y, por lo que parecía, se había perdido la comida. Ya era suficientemente malo que Merlín sólo picoteara de su bandeja, como hacía últimamente, aunque era comprensible teniendo en cuenta el estado de la comida. Pero ¿saltarse las comidas directamente?

Arturo se serenó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya era como una mamá gallina con sus pollitos la mayor parte del tiempo, protegiendo a sus hombres, pero con Merlín era algo más. Se estaba comportando como una esposa preocupada.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Arturo se giró, preparándose para recibir un golpe de viento, pero debía de haber parado un poco la tormenta…

_Había cierto brillo dorado en los ojos azules de Merlín._

Mierda, Merlín había estado usando magia otra vez, porque el viento apenas había traspasado el umbral de la puerta, a pesar de que se seguía oyendo la tormenta. Arturo ya no sabía qué lo enfada más, si lo difícil que era encontrar a Merlín o que no le contara a Arturo lo de la magia.

Merlín se quedó en el umbral, delante de la puerta cerrada, con una carpeta enrollada bajo el brazo.

—Arturo.

Estaba sin aliento, como si hubiera estado corriendo, aunque también era posible que fuera sólo de luchar contra la tormenta. A Arturo le daba igual; el sonido de su nombre dicho así, grave, jadeante y con desesperación, le hacía pensar en cosas que no tenían nombre. No se atrevía a cerrar los ojos para dar cuerda a la vívida fantasía que le pedía atención, porque entonces estaría en una situación muy incómoda y claramente comprometida.

Todo por culpa de la voz de Merlín.

—No estabas en comunicaciones—señaló Arturo, más duro de la normal.

—Lo sé, estaba en la tienda de mando—dijo Merlín.

—Ya. ¿Y no podrías haber avisado?—Le dio la espalda a Merlín y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada reprobadora de León. Lo miró hasta que León volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué te…?—Merlín cogió a Arturo del brazo, tirando y apretando, insistente, hasta que Arturo se giró. En cualquier otro momento, Arturo se habría recreado en el simple hecho de que Merlín lo estuviera tocando, pero ene se momento ganaba su irritación. Empezó a apartar el brazo, pero Merlín le clavó los dedos—. _¡Arturo!_

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que hablar contigo—dijo Merlín, con los ojos grandes y brillantes, con la cabeza ladeada señalando con insistencia la puerta del barracón.

Arturo no quería salir ahí fuera si no tenía que hacer. Miró a Merlín, luego al resto de Excalibur y a Merlín de vuelta.

—¿Puede esperar?

—No.

—Joder—murmuró por lo bajo. Cogió la chaqueta—. ¿Has comido?

—No, pero da igual. De verdad. Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora. Es importante.

—Vale. De acuerdo—dijo Arturo, asintiendo hacia León—. Volvemos en seguida.

Se soltó del agarre de Merlín, le cogió el brazo y lo llevó fuera del barracón, antes de encoger los hombros para protegerse la cara con el cuello de la chaqueta cuando el viento le lanzó arena fina a la cara. Mantuvo a Merlín cerca, usando la tormenta como excusa, con la chaqueta levantada como barrera contra lo peor del viento, y anduvo a toda prisa hacia el comedor, a ciegas. Tenía la muñeca de Merlín entre el brazo y el cuerpo y lo estaba cogiendo del cinturón, con la mano descansando ligeramente en la cintura.

Su cuerpo le pedía más, mientras la mente le recitaba en plan bronca las normas contra la fraternización con un subordinado.

Arturo soltó a Merlín tan pronto como vieron aparecer el comedor y le dio un empujoncito para que entrara. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, esta vez con ayuda del viento, y se giró para darle a Merlín otro empujoncito hacia el buffet.

Estaban entre los dos puñados de gente que habían decidido enfrentarse a la tormenta para comer y el cocinero pareció agradecido de verlos.

—No pensaba que el tiempo pudiera ponerse así. Odio que se desperdicie la comida.

—¿No llevas mucho aquí?—preguntó Merlín.

—Dios, no. Llegué hace una semana y espero no estar aquí lo suficiente para acostumbrarme—dijo el cocinero mientras le ponía a Merlín una doble ración de lo que tenía mejor pinta. Arturo se cogió también una bandeja y siguió a Merlín hasta la mesa al final de la tienda, la más alejada de todos. También era la que más ruido tenía, con el viento golpeando las esquinas de la pared de tela que alguien no había asegurado bien.

—Bueno, estaba en comunicaciones cuando me han llamado para que fuera a ver al Dragón…

—Come primero—dijo Arturo, mirando intencionadamente la bandeja de Merlín.

—Puedo hacer las dos cosas—se quejó Merlín—. He dicho que era urgente.

Arturo señaló lo que se podía considerar _fuera en general._

—No seas idiota, _Mer_ lín. No va a pasar nada con esta tormenta. Sea lo que sea, puede esperar hasta que hayas comido lo suficiente para saciar al monstruo que tienes rugiéndote en la barriga.

—No ruge. —Un segundo después, su estómago le llevo la contraria con un rugido audible hasta el otro lado de la mesa a pesar del viento. Merlín se puso colorado, agachó la cabeza y clavó el tenedor en un par de trozos de algo que podría ser comida. Se los metió en la boca, malhumorado. Arturo intentó no prestar mucha atención al archivador, que rodaba cada vez que Merlín lo rozaba con la mano.

Merlín se había comido un cuarto de lo que tenía en la bandeja cuando levantó esos ojos brillantes suyos, como pidiendo permiso. Arturo asintió y le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

—Entonces Kilgarrah… espera. Me estoy adelantando. —Merlín hizo una pausa y miró la tienda. No había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlos, pero parecía que Merlín se estaba asegurando de que cierta persona no estaba en la habitación—. Llamé a mi antiguo oficial en los Artistas. Tendría que haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía todo ese papeleo y no lo pensé, especialmente porque Mandrake confirmó la autorización. Bueno, la cosa es que Gilli no es criptógrafo. No está registrado. Nadie sabe nada de él.

Arturo dejó el tenedor. Se inclinó hacia delante, notando cómo crecía su rabia.

—¿Cómo?—dijo en voz baja, soltando toda la rabia en esa palabra.

—Sí. Y no es todo. Es del Directorio. Empezó en el ejército regular, pero ha sido Directorio desde el entrenamiento. Hace dos años.

—¿Cómo?—dijo Arturo de nuevo. Esta vez, el tono era menos como una cuchilla y más como una sierra de cortar madera. Cortante y brutal. El primer descubrimiento lo había sorprendido, pero el segundo shock empezó a hacer funcionar sus ruedecitas. Sólo había una razón por la que el Directorio tendría contratado a un mierda incompetente y novato como Gilli Merriam. No era porque fuera algún tipo de genio de las comunicaciones, aunque el puesto le diera la oportunidad de influir en la información y controlar las salidas. Era porque Gilli Merriam tenía magia.

_El muy capullo._

—Hay más—dijo Merlín—. Es Kilgarrah. Me sacó de comunicaciones para que descifrara un código con papel y boli, un código que nunca había visto, y…

—Merlín, no vas a decirme nada que no deba saber, ¿no?

Merlín puso cara de indignación. Estiró el brazo con el tenedor, cogió un trozo de la tarta de limón de Arturo (sabía a limón de verdad, para variar) y lo masticó lentamente, haciendo que Arturo esperara un minuto eterno y frustrante antes de continuar.

—Y, bueno, cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, estaba _asustado_ …

—¿Hablamos del mismo Kilgarrah? ¿Comandante Kilgarrah? ¿El Dragón?

—…y me dijo que te diera esto. Tengo la impresión de que es cosa urgente, con límite de tiempo. —Merlín le pasó el archivador.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—Arturo cogió el archivador y miró a su alrededor, abriéndolo con el pulgar.

—Bueno, eso era parte del mensaje del que mi oficial considera que no debería hablarle a nadie. —Merlín entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Cuál era tu autorización de seguridad?

—Menos morro, Merlín. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Merlín perdió la sonrisa.

—Cuatro días. Puede que menos.

—¿Dijo por qué?—Arturo abrió de golpe todo el archivador. Había cuatro páginas, todas con la estructura de cuatro misiones diferentes. Las miró una a una, tomándose su tiempo con cada una.

—Sólo me dijo que fueras escribiendo una lista de condiciones.

Arturo miró a Merlín, estudió su expresión e hizo una mueca cuando sacó sus propias conclusiones.

—El Directorio.

—Sí, eso creo—dijo Merlín, cuidadoso, como hacía cuando hablaba de algo de lo que no tenía permitido hablar.

—Nos van a secundar. ¿Y Kilgarrah quiere una lista de condiciones? ¿Para qué?

Merlín negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea.

Arturo tenía sus sospechas, pero no le dio voz a sus pensamientos. El comandante Kilgarrah estaba tirando de hilos por ellos entre bambalinas y quería condiciones de contrato de Arturo, del equipo, que se tenían que asegurar antes de que el ejército aceptara la comisión de servicio. Excalibur no tenía elección, una vez llegara la orden, irían a dónde el ejército los mandara, pero, si alguien más estaba tirando de los hilos para llevarlos a algún sitio, era incluso menos probable que pudieran poner condiciones. ¿Qué pensaba el Dragón que podía hacer? Arturo sabía que su padre miraba al comandante Kilgarrah con desconfianza y que andaba con pies de plomo cuando trataba con él y, si alguien como Uther Pendragón se ponía nervioso con alguien, tenía que haber alguna razón.

Si tenían cuatro días o menos, el contenido del archivador parecía tener como objetivo aumentar el tiempo a una semana, probablemente para darle a Kilgarrah la oportunidad de hacer lo que fuera que planeaba hacer, para su propio beneficio o de Excalibur, Arturo no lo sabía. Cuatro misiones significaba tener a cuatro equipos repartidos por el desierto, lo que haría fácil que se perdieran papeleo y coordenadas. Haría que fueran difíciles de encontrar.

Era listo. Les daría tiempo. Pero también era un tiempo que Arturo pasaría en las afueras de ninguna parte sin ningún control sobre la situación. No le gustaba, nada le gustaba demasiado últimamente, pero sabía que, ya estuviera en la base o de misión, no tendría ningún tipo de control de todas formas.

Enarcó una ceja y señaló a la bandeja de Merlín.

—Come.

—Pero…

—Merlín, sé que es muy poco probable, pero, si comes, puede que estés callado el tiempo suficiente para que yo le eche un vistazo a esto.

Arturo se quedó mirando la sonrisa de Merlín, malgastando preciosos segundos que podría haber utilizado en el papeleo del comandante Kilgarrah. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, esperando que Merlín no se hubiera dado cuenta, y volvió a la primera página del archivador para estudiar todo con detenimiento. Para cuando llegó a la última hoja estaba sonriendo, intentando decidir si su suerte iba en aumento o si Kilgarrah intentaba decirle algo.

Sabía a quién asignar cada cosa, basándose en el esquema de cada misión. Lance, Geraint, Galahad y Bohrs en la primera. Perceval, Lamorak, Gareth y Pellinor en la segunda. León, Owain, Bedivere y Lucan en la tercera.

La cuarta misión sería de Arturo, Merlín, Kay y Gwaine. Ya tenía la mente trabajando para sacar posibles planes para cada misión, aunque confiaba en que Lance, Perceval y León fueran capaces de desarrollar sus propias estrategias y contingencias.

Levantó la cabeza cuando notó un tirón en el brazo y estudió los dedos largos de Merlín, que le cogían de la manga. En vez de apartarse, esos dedos se quedaron dónde estaban, peligrosamente cerca de su piel.

— _Arturo_.

Arturo lo miró a los ojos, brillantes y llenos de una preocupación que quería eliminar.

—¿Qué vamos hacer con Gilli?

—¿Has dicho que trabajaba para el Directorio?—preguntó Arturo. Merlín asintió. Si eso era verdad, y Arturo no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de Merlín, entonces eso explicaba muchas de las cosas que habían estado pasando en las últimas semanas, incluido cómo Bayard había manipulado todo desde las sombras para eliminar ciertas misiones, como la que los había llevado a la ZDN en Turkmenistán. Bajó la mirada a una de las misiones y sonrió con una mueca—. Tengo un plan.

ooOOoo

Tan pronto como hubieron vuelto al barracón del comedor, Arturo apretando a Merlín contra sí otra vez, como si fuera una pieza rara de un puzle que encajara a la perfección y tuviera miedo de que el viento la volara, protegiendo a ambos con la chaqueta, Arturo se puso con los planes.

Lo primero que hizo fue compartir a grandes rasgos lo que estaba pasando, sin facilitar nada de la información confidencial que Merlín le había dado y dejando a Kilgarrah todo lo fuera que podía. Lo segundo fue repartirles las misiones a los líderes de cada equipo y decirles, en privado, lo que quería que hiciera cada uno, a la vez que les daba independencia para que manejaran la misión como decidieran. Lo tercero fue enfatizar algo muy importante: que se tomaran su tiempo. No tenían que tener ninguna prisa por volver a la base, tenía libertad para holgazanear y hacer turismo, para ayudar a quién fuera que se encontraran por el camino. La única razón por la que deberían acortar sería si Arturo lo pidiera. Nadie más.

Eso le ganó unos cruces de miradas por el grupo, algunos con incertidumbre, otros divertidos. Gwaine fue el único que le hizo un gesto con los dedos para siguiera.

—Venga, vamos. Cuéntanos lo demás.

—Lo demás ya lo sabéis—dijo Arturo—. Ya sospechábamos que nos iban a secundar al Directorio y ahora hay casi una certeza del 95% de que va a pasar en la próxima semana, si no antes.

Perceval miró la hoja de la misión.

—Si eso pasa, ¿no deberíamos estar aquí? Estas misiones van a durar más de una semana.

—Eso espero—dijo Arturo, orgulloso, cruzando los brazos. Merlín notó cómo lo miraba y se esforzó por no levantar la vista—. Si nos quieren, no lo van a tener fácil. Les vamos a dar una lista de condiciones.

Gwaine casi se ahogó de la risa.

—Haces que sonemos como terroristas, tío.

—Arturo, vamos a donde nos dicen que vayamos—dijo León, con el tono tranquilo y calmado que alguien usaría para tranquilizar a un paciente problemático en el área de psiquiatría.

—León tiene razón—dijo Perceval—. No es negociable. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que…

Arturo dejó caer los brazos, lo que tuvo el efecto de callar a todo el mundo mientras esperaban que dijera algo más.

—Cierto. Tenéis razón. El ejército puede secundarnos si hay presión suficiente de arriba. Y lo harán. Pero si el Directorio espera que cooperemos con un simple por favor, no saben lo que les espera. O acceden a nuestras condiciones o hacemos lo mínimo. Si el NOM se escapa porque estábamos en la pausa para fumar, no es cosa nuestra, ¿no?

Todos lo miraron, incluso Merlín, como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Fue Gwaine el que rompió el silencio con una risilla.

—Qué malo, Arturo. Sabía que lo estabas escondiendo.

La sonrisa de Arturo era fácil, arrogante, farruca, segura, como si tuviera el mundo en la mano. Demostraba la misma seguridad que había mostrado en la misión de Argel para el Directorio; hizo que Merlín le diera un escalofrío. Cuando los ojos entrecerrados de Arturo, con el más leve brillo azul, lo miraron, la capacidad de pensar de manera coherente de Merlín salió por la ventana para ser destrozada por el viento de la tormenta.

A la mierda las normas.

Arturo desvió primero la mirada para mirar al resto del grupo, como si no acabara de pasar nada entre ellos.

 —¿Entonces, qué? ¿Qué condiciones queréis en la lista? Yo tengo dos. Uno, nuestro servicio con ellos cuenta como parte de nuestro tiempo en el ejército, una vez se termine el tiempo que nos queda, se ha terminado y podemos volver a la vida civil. Dos, sólo nos pueden volver a llamar si todos estamos de acuerdo y por un periodo a nuestra elección.

—Aumento de sueldo—dijo Geraint.

—Pago extra por peligrosidad—dijo Galahad.

Desde luego que esos dos irían primero a por el dinero. Merlín puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pagan mis bebidas de aquí al infinito—añadió Gwaine. Hubo un coro de risillas.

—No creo que tengan presupuesto para eso. Los arruinarías—señaló Arturo.

—No le veo el problema—dijo Gwaine.

—Eso puede venirnos bien—señaló Perceval tras pensarlo un momento.

La cháchara siguió un par de minutos, centrada en dinero y ganancias materiales antes de pasar a lo ridículo (citas con actores y actrices) y lo totalmente absurdo (un viaje al espacio con ese avión de Virgin). Merlín sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó cuánto duraría la paciencia de Arturo, que parecía contento con dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

—Información completa en todo—dijo León, la primera sugerencia seria desde que Arturo les cediera la palabra.

Arturo asintió y le hizo un gesto a Merlín, que le sacó dos dedos antes de coger la Tablet y empezar a escribir.

—No soy tu puta secretaria—murmuró.

—Acceso a sus aparatos—añadió Geraint—. Tenían aparatos en Argel. Quiero algunos.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que hacen—dijo Galahad.

—Me da igual. Son aparatos.

Merlín miró a Arturo. Arturo asintió. Merlín lo añadió a la lista.

—Entrenamiento—dijo Owain de repente—. ¿No se suponía que míster Smith nos iba a entrenar? Apenas nos dio lo básico, creo. Deberíamos recibir más, si se espera que luchemos en vanguardia.

Otro asentimiento de Arturo, otra anotación en la Tablet.

—Todo lo que saben sobre magia—sugirió Kay—. Sus bibliotecas. Tienen que tener bibliotecas, ¿no? ¿Con historia, hechizos y bases de datos?

—¿Hechizos? ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ellos?—Gwaine se tumbó en su cama y puso los pies sobre la barra que había al final—. No es como si tuviéramos un hechicero, ¿no?

—No, pero estaría bien saber lo que pueden hacer, ¿verdad? Prepararnos y eso. Así no nos quedaremos bloqueados ante pequeñas sorpresas. Y además, tenemos a Merlín. Él entenderá esas cosas, ¿no?—preguntó Kay. Se giró hacia Merlín—. Podrías, ¿no?

Merlín levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—Yo. Esto. No. ¿Qué?—tartamudeó, sin saber qué decir.

—La biblioteca, Merlín—dijo Arturo, von la voz fría y calmada, como el aire antes de una tormenta, la expresión dura y los ojos oscuros—. Acceso a sus bibliotecas. A todos nos vendría bien esa información, no sólo a Merlín.

Merlín bajó la cabeza, dando gracias por la distracción que había proporcionado Arturo y apuntando la idea en la lista.

—¿No deberíamos pedir un hechicero como mascota?—preguntó Owain.

—No es una mala idea—dijo Gwaine.

Se oyó un coro de gruñidos aprobadores por un lado y uno de murmullos reticente por el otro. Arturo los calló todos, hablando con firmeza.

—Soy plenamente consciente de que combatir magia con magia sería muy beneficioso…

—¿Alguien me traduce la mierda pija que está soltando, por favor?—gruñó Gwaine, con un chasquido de dedos.

—Ha dicho que sí, que tienes razón, pero…—proporcionó Perceval.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Es una idea excelente. ¿Por qué hay un pero?

Arturo se aclaró la garganta, algo que a Merlín le sonó como una bomba cayendo. Merlín mantuvo la respiración, expectante.

—Porque no me fiaría de nadie que nos mandara el Directorio.

Hubo un largo silencio y Merlín se arriesgó a levantar la vista de la Tablet. Cuando lo hizo, fue para encontrar caras concentradas en lo que había dicho Arturo, admitiendo que algo de razón tenía. Hasta Gwaine se levantó de su postura relajada y encogió un hombro, rindiéndose.

—Nos los apañaremos sin la ayuda del Directorio—dijo Arturo. Merlín se preguntó por qué lo estaría mirando Arturo así. Aún tenía la mirada oscurecida, intensa, la mandíbula apretada y los hombros hacia delante, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Merlín no estaba seguro de que a qué esperaba, pero se le paró el corazón.

Esta vez fue Merlín el que bajó la mirada primero.

—Vale. ¿Alguien tiene algo más?—preguntó Arturo. Merlín podría jurar que había escuchado un suspiró resignado en su voz.

ooOOoo

El equipo tardó dos días en terminar de prepararse para las misiones y en hacer las maletas con la mayoría de lo que necesitarían al volver si resultaba que los mandaban directamente del barracón a un vehículo del Directorio, dirección a Dios sabe dónde. Por mucho que el equipo se estuviera tomando bien lo de acabar a las órdenes del Directorio, había cierta tensión en sus acciones, como si estuvieran nerviosos y esperaran que les pasara lo peor de un momento a otro.

Merlín deseaba poder asegurarles de alguna forma que todo iba a salir bien, pero ni él mismo estaba seguro.

Mientras Arturo le llevaba a Kilgarrah su lista de condiciones, que al final incluía cubrir los gatos del equipo, porque, mientras estuvieran bajo las órdenes del Directorio, lo más probable es que se esperara que actuaran de manera determinada para mantener sus identidades falsas, Merlín se dirigió al centro de comunicaciones. No fue hasta que hubiera terminada el turno de Gilli, ya que no quería tener que lidiar con él en ese momento.

Ya habría tiempo para eso después. ¿Por qué habría aceptado la idea de Arturo?

—Ah, Merlín, justo a tiempo—dijo Dean, con una sonrisa—. Estamos a punto de tomarnos un descanso. ¿Te ocupas tú de comunicaciones, como siempre?

—Como siempre—dijo Merlín, dedicándole a Dean una sonrisa rápida mientras se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Iba a ser la última vez que se encargara de las comunicaciones. Le gustaba este grupo, sin contar a Gilli, y odiaba pensar que a lo mejor no podría despedirse de ellos.

Espero hasta que hubieron salido, hasta que el guardia de la puerta asintiera, los siguiera y cerrara la puerta tras de sí para darle privacidad. Apretó y giró los interruptores, palancas y botones habituales sin perder de vista la consola de Dean, la principal para alertas entrantes, mientras esperaba a que el teléfono diera señal.

—¿Merlín?

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo?—Merlín sintió cómo parte de la tensión le desparecía de los hombros al escuchar la voz de su tío.

—Identificador de llamada—dijo Gaius, neutro, sin humor, pero Merlín casi podía ver cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando lo chinchaba, porque sabía perfectamente que esa llamaba no era rastreable—. ¿Cómo estás?

Merlín no supo cómo contestar. El silencio se alargó. Merlín suspiró.

—¿Así de bien?—preguntó Gaius. La ceja del apocalipsis de Gaius debió de haberse fruncido, descontenta, porque Merlín se lo notaba en la voz.

—Peor—dijo Merlín, hundido—. Estaré en el campo una semana o así, puede que más si vamos con tranquilidad.

—Ir con tranquilidad por el campo de batalla no es una señal de cordura, Merlín—dijo Gaius, añadiendo una cucharadita de reprimenda en la voz—. ¿Por qué haríais eso?

Merlín se frotó la cara.

—Para retrasar lo inevitable. Cuando volvamos, es casi seguro que nos secundan al Directorio.

Hubo otra pausa larga, con el efecto Doppler del teléfono cambiando de un oído al otro, el sonido de una silla arrastrándose y de alguien sentándose.

—Merlín. ¿Has… has pensado en cambiarte de unidad?

Merlín dejó caer la cabeza y miró el suelo de madera pulida, la cinta adhesiva negra que sujetaba los cables de una terminal a otra, meditando que el ejército se pasaba mucho tiempo preocupado por que la gente no se tropezara con cables y no el suficiente manteniendo a la gente a salvo de agentes secretos malignos que no estaban bajo el control de nadie más que de la propia reina, probablemente.

¿Cómo podía explicarle al tío Gaius que, por mucho que no quisiera estar a menos de cien kilómetros del Directorio, no quería dejar a su equipo en sus manos? ¿Que, sabiendo las amenazas a las que se iba a enfrentar su equipo en el futuro, no podía dejarlos sin defensas? Tenía un deber para con ellos, una responsabilidad… y, si bien le dolía el corazón imaginarlos trabajando para el Directorio contra los hechiceros del NOM y cualquier otro incidente sobrenatural sin la protección o la ayuda adecuadas, se lo rompía directamente el pensar que estaría dejando atrás a Arturo.

No podía dejar a Arturo. Incluso si no pasaba nada entre ellos, nunca, porque Arturo no podía romper las reglas y Merlín no quería hacer que las rompiera (por mucho que lo deseara), incluso si se pasaban años y años con el Directorio, si Arturo acababa odiando a Merlín por no contarle lo de su magia… No podía dejar a Arturo. Imaginarse a sí mismo lejos de Arturo, sin Arturo, le dolía de una manera que no podía describir.

Merlín se frotó el pecho con la mano, intentando aliviar la presión, el dolor que había crecido en su corazón ante la mera sugerencia de estar lejos de Arturo.

—Ya veo—dijo Gaius tras un largo silencio, como si Merlín hubiera contestado a su pregunta. Suspiró profundamente—. Ya veo.

—Lo siento, Gaius. No puedo. Son mi _equipo_ —dijo Merlín. Lo que no podía soltar era «Y lo quiero».

—No—dijo Gaius, amable—. No te disculpes por eso. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, tendría que haberme dado cuenta. No puedes abandonarlos, igual que tu padre no podría haber dejado a su equipo.

—Incluso aunque…—Merlín no terminó la frase. Su padre había muerto protegiendo a su equipo. Al menos, eso era lo que él recordaba. Era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo de verdad y lo único que tenía eran imágenes sueltas. El soldado uniformado en la puerta. Mamá cogiéndole la mano con fuerza, cogiéndolo cuando les dieron la noticia.

_—El teniente Balinor Emrys ha desaparecido en combate, señora. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para localizarlo, pero está en pleno terreno enemigo y… lo siento, señora. Debería prepararse para lo peor._

La madre de Merlín no había llorado. Estaba convencida de que el padre de Merlín volvería a casa. Había estado despierta semanas, hasta altas horas de la madrugada, esperando que apareciera por la puerta.

El mismo soldado había pasado por casa un par de veces, para ver cómo estaban, asegurarse de que no les faltara nada, ponerle al día de los progresos en la búsqueda, porque Balinor Emrys era importante; eso siempre había hecho a Merlín se le hinchiera el corazón de orgullo.

Pero un día el soldado dejó de visitar y, unas semanas después, volvió con papales que la madre de Merlín tenía que firmar. Pensión de viuda.

—¿No vas… no vas a intentar convencerme de que no lo haga?—No es que Merlín tuviera unas ganas o necesidad especiales de unirse al Directorio. Por lo que a él respectaba, podían irse a la mierda. No quería tener que acudir a su llamada, no quería estar bajo su control.

 _Pero no podía dejar al equipo_.

—Nadie te pediría eso, Merlín—dijo Gaius en voz baja, comprendiendo lo que le estaba preguntando Merlín en realidad—. No tu madre, ni yo.

Merlín no contestó. Cerró los ojos. Se aferró a esa seguridad, porque era lo único que tenía en ese momento.

Sonó un pitido en la consola de Dean. Merlín se acercó para ver qué era y tecleó un par de órdenes como reconocimiento de llegada, lo reenvió al destinatario adecuado y firmó la notificación. Iba a aterrizar un helicóptero con algunos VIPs y Merlín tenía el mal presentimiento de que el cargamento humano incluía a míster Smith.

Todo se volvió mucho más urgente.

—¿Has oído algo de ellos?—preguntó Merlín.

—Sólo un poco más de lo que hablamos la última vez—dijo Gaius, en tono pesado, preocupado, como si le diera miedo lo que iba a decir. Respiró profundamente y se recuperó para seguir hablando con tranquilidad, con el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando estaba demasiado cansado de enfadarse para seguir enfadado.

—Después de la II Guerra Mundial—continuó—las cosas cambiaron. El foco del Directorio pasó de proteger a la nación a buscar de manera activa a gente con talento y reclutarla con un dogma de «mejor nosotros que ellos». La mayoría de la gente con talento del país no salió a la luz, porque la mayoría habían luchado en la guerra y los que no lo estaban habían recibido advertencias de los que volvían a casa de que deberían mantener sus habilidades en secreto. Por desgracia, el Directorio amplió sus redes y parece que la mayoría de los miembros directivos, los que están vivos, son extranjeros.

Merlín se levantó de golpe, apretando el auricular contra la oreja con el hombro y metiéndose la mano libre debajo del brazo. Empezó a pasearse, mordiéndose el labio, levantando la cabeza cada cierto tiempo para mirar la puerta, el reloj, intentando calcular el tiempo que le quedaba.

—¿Cómo de extranjero?

—Desertores de Rusia de la Guerra Fría, especialistas secretos arcanos de Vietnam y Corea, un par de americanos. Las fuerzas francesas estaban bajo régimen Nazi; me han dicho que al menos uno de los miembros de la dirección del Directorio había sido, entonces, un simpatizante que redujo las fuerzas aliadas durante la guerra.

—Joder. ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Que ya no es sobre la reina y el país? ¿Que hacen un juramento pero cruzan los dedos en la espalda para que no signifique nada?

—Merlín—Gaius dudó—. El antiguo régimen está viejo, se muere. ¿Quién sabe qué le dijeron o qué le enseñaron a la nueva generación? ¿Y quién sabe en qué dirección llevarán sus sucesores al Directorio?

Merlín se quedó paralizado. Había escuchado palabras como esas. Varias veces. En relación con el NOM.

—Tío Gaius…

Volvió a sonar un pitido en la consola de Dean. Merlín se sujetó el auricular contra el hombro y recibió el nuevo documento. Era una lista de nombres con los VIPs e incluía al señor John Smith. Merlín hizo una mueca y miró el reloj. Casi notaba a míster Smith vigilándolo.

—Tío Gaius… no me queda mucho tiempo. Pero basándome en lo que sabes… ¿son de los malos? ¿Están con… están con el NOM?

—No lo sé, Merlín—dijo Gaius, de nuevo con la presión en el pecho y la frustración de alguien que sabía que no tenía toda la información—. No es imposible. Sea como sea, son una agencia gubernamental. Política y subterfugio son el pan de cada día, especialmente cuando se trata del Directorio. La gente con la que he hablado…

Gaius se contuvo, porque, incluso con los arreglos de seguridad que Merlín le había hecho al sistema, no sería buena idea usar nombres por el teléfono.

—…pero ya hemos hablado de esto—continuó—. Ya sabes por lo que han pasado, por lo que algunos aún pasan.

Merlín lo sabía y estaba todavía menos contento con acercarse al Directorio. Los soldados que habían trabajado para el Directorio de una forma u otra no parecían quitarse del todo la influencia de la agencia, los llamaban de golpe para misiones, incluso aunque ya no formaran parte de las fuerzas armadas. El Directorio centraba su atención en las personas con magia y usaba todo lo que podía para convencerlos de que trabajaran para ellos, desde dinero a chantaje puro y duro.

El silencio de Merlín malgastó un tiempo precioso que Gaius llenó con un gruñido.

—Hijo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?

 _Ten cuidado_ era algo que iba implícito, pero había cierto tono en las palabras de Gaius que hizo que Merlín mirara al techo, pidiendo respuestas y salvación a Dioses que probablemente se estuvieran riendo de él en ese momento.

—Lo sé—dijo Merlín en voz baja.

_Tengo que decírselo. Tengo que decírselo a Arturo._

ooOOoo

La Crack Box, la culpable de todos sus problemas, era la misión que Arturo había elegido para Merlín. También para él mismo, y había elegido llevarse a Kay y a Gwaine en lo que iba a ser básica mente una misión de acompañamiento. Cuando Merlín supo cuáles eran las misiones que iban a hacer los demás grupos, se dio de cabezazos contra la pared varias veces hasta que Arturo lo paró.

—¡Pero podría haber ido a la de vigilancia con Lance! ¡Le vendrían bien mis habilidades con la radio! ¡Y las mates! Podrían ser útiles, ¿no? ¡O lo que va a hacer el equipo de Lance!—se quejó Merlín—. ¡O podría irme a donde Cristo perdió la sandalia con León, muy muy lejos de Gilli!

Arturo le había revuelto el pelo de una manera tan cariñosa que había dejado a Merlín totalmente confuso y sin palabras. En lugar de quejarse más, se había quedado ahí, mirando cómo Arturo se alejaba, suspirando melancólicamente.

A veces no entendía a Arturo. Había gestos breves, aleatorios, momentos fugaces en los que Merlín lo pillaba mirándolo, pero desde el casi beso de la capilla… Merlín no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía Arturo, si es que sentía algo por él. Estaba claro que había _algo_. Había más muestras físicas, agarraba Merlín tanto como lo alejaba, lo que dejaba a Merlín en una situación de mierda en la que lógica y emoción se peleaban.

Lógicamente, Merlín conocía las reglas del ejército contra la fraternización y entendía sin que se lo dijeran que Arturo no querría, no podría, romper esas reglas, ni siquiera por sí mismo. Emocionalmente, ahora que Merlín sabía que las mujeres no era el tema y sospechaba que Arturo sentía algo por él, quería dejar el viento se llevara todas las precauciones y enrollarse con Arturo contra la primera superficie que pillara, ya fuera una vertical u horizontal.

Se frotó la cara entre las manos, igualmente frustrado con la situación de la comisión al Directorio pendiendo sobre sus cabezas y con no saber a qué atenerse con Arturo. No. Eso no era verdad. En realidad estaba más frustrado con Arturo que otra cosa. No sabía si debería dar el primer paso, estaba seguro de que ya había dado unos cuantos que o bien Arturo no había pillado o habían sido demasiado sutiles, o si debería esperar a Arturo.

En cuyo caso quizá nunca pasara nada. Dioses, todo esto le dejaba un nudo en el estómago.

Merlín terminó de guardar su equipo y se sentó en el baúl típico del ejército para cerrarlo, antes de reforzar el cerrojo susurrando una palabra mágica, por si acaso míster Smith se pasaba a cotillear. Comprobó su Caja, se cerró la chaqueta y cogió su bolsa. Todos los demás estaban en el aeropuerto donde los esperaba su transporte, pero Merlín paró primero en la tienda de comunicaciones.

Si todo iba según el plan, otro de los planes de Arturo, demasiado detallado y excesivamente meticuloso, estarían lejos de míster Smith entre una semana y dos, pero parecía que Arturo se había olvidado de un detalle importante. Su plan no incluía qué tenían que hacer con Gilli.

Merlín se paró en el centro de comunicaciones según lo planeado y se encontró con una pequeña multitud. Avery Dean estaba allí, haciendo todo lo que podía para ignorar lo que pasaba mientras sonreía, divertido. Había dos guardias observando la operación con gesto dudoso. Había dos soldados ocupados en sacar la Crack Box de su sólida base de titanio, abriendo seguros que probablemente podrían haber sujetado el casco del _Titanic_.

Gilli también estaba allí, mirando casi mortificado.

—Ah, aquí estás, teniente Emrys—dijo el coronel Mandrake, cogiendo unos papeles—. Necesito tu firma.

—¿Firma para qué? ¿Qué pasa?... Señor—preguntó Gilli, añadiendo el «señor» a toda prisa al acordarse.

—Se necesita una Crack Box en otra base con urgencia para que la abran y la reparen—dijo el coronel Mandrake, neutro y aburrido que parecía casi falso, probablemente porque lo era. El coronel, en su infinita sabiduría, lo sabía todo, incluido lo que estaba pasando, aunque Merlín no supiera cómo era posible que lo supiera—. Somos la base más cercana, así que se va.

—¿Por qué no han venido ellos? La nuestra podría sufrir daños en el transporte… señor.

—Tenemos la Crack Box más pequeña, ligera y compacta—dijo el coronel Mandrake, con la paciencia de un hombre que estaba a punto de darle una hostia a alguien si no dejaba de hacer preguntas estúpidas y pronto—. El teniente Emrys la acompañará hasta la base y supervisará la seguridad del aparato.

—¡Pero! ¡Señor! No deberían… ¡yo debería ir! Es mi responsabilidad, no la de Mer… quiero decir, del teniente Emrys. Señor. —Gilli miró a Merlín, confuso.

—Vamos a atravesar una zona de guerra—dijo Merlín, encogiendo un hombro, apretando su equipo contra el pecho—. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

—¿Zona de guerra? Pero… iré. Puedo ir. Estoy autorizado para el campo. —Miró al coronel Mandrake—. Señor.

Mandrake miró a Gilli fijamente durante un tiempo, sin dejar entrever lo que estaba pensando hasta que Gilli se hubo estado retorciendo un par de minutos y ya habían abierto el tercer seguro con un chirrido metálico que hizo que Merlín tuviera que apretar los dientes. Ladeó la cabeza.

—Coge tu equipo—ordenó Mandrake—. Saca un arma de la armería. Estate en el aeropuerto en veinte minutos.

Gilli dio dos pasos hacia la salida antes de para de golpe y saludar.

—¡Sí, señor!—pronunció.

Mandrake le dio a Merlín los papeles con una mirada que Merlín contestó con un asentimiento brusco, resignado. _Sí, esto es lo que quería Arturo y no sé qué ha estado bebiendo, señor._

—Vuelve de una pieza, Emrys. Si puedes—dijo Mandrake. Merlín saludó. Mandrake sacudió la cabeza y salió de la tienda, y Merlín deseó poder ir con él.

—Casi tenemos el último, señor—dijo el cabo. Un par de minutos más del ruidoso trabajo y saltó el último seguro. Merlín miró los esfuerzos por cargar la pesada caja en el carrito y los siguió al aeropuerto.

Habían elegido una ruta terrestre en lugar del helicóptero, lo que era parte del protocolo de seguridad, por si acaso disparaban al helicóptero y la Crack Box salía volando, aunque podría pasar lo mismo si un misil le daba al vehículo. Nadie se atenía al protocolo cuando se trataba de un tema urgente, pero Arturo había optado por la ruta terrestre por la misma razón que Merlín se temía: tardarían mil años en llegar a su destino y eso les daría tiempo suficiente para tratar con Gilli.

Merlín aún no sabía qué tenía Arturo en mente. ¿Dispararle y enterrarlo en una duna, quizá?

Kay y Gwaine supervisaron la carga, dejando que los soldados hicieran todo el trabajo duro. Merlín se quedó al lado de Arturo, mirando.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Arturo tras un silencio.

—Va a venir.

—Bien.

El silenció se alargó y Merlín pensó en la conversación que había tenido esa mañana con Gaius. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía la oportunidad. Nadie les estaba prestando atención. Preferiría tener privacidad absoluta, pero no había privacidad absoluta en la puta base y…. Merlín sabía que sólo estaba pensando excusas para no decírselo a Arturo, si estaba discutiendo consigo mismo.

 _Ahora. Díselo ahora_. Le pesaba la lengua y se le había cerrado la garganta; tragó un par de veces y miró a Arturo.

Le dio un pequeño codazo.

—¿Arturo?

—¿Sí?

—Yo…—Merlín apretó los labios—. Yo. Esto. Tenemos que hablar.

Arturo no dejó de mirar el vehículo. Merlín no dejó de mirar la Crack Box.

—La respuesta es no.

—¿Qué?—Merlín dejó de mirar la carga para fruncirle el ceño a Arturo—. No ¿qué?

—Pensaba que ya lo había dejado claro. No voy a firmar ningún papel de transferencia. Si no quieres que te secunden al Directorio, lo entiendo. Pero te guste o no, eres parte del equipo. Lo dejé claro en la lista. Todos o ninguno, y todos teníamos que estar de acuerdo. Has tenido tiempo de pensar en ello—dijo Arturo.

Merlín se desinfló. Su valor flaqueó. Recogió lo poco que le quedaba para seguir hablando.

—Sí, vale. No es eso de lo que quería hablar. Es…

Arturo se sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo dio a Merlín.

—De parte del comandante Kilgarrah. Dijo que tú sabrías qué hacer con ello.

Era una videoconsola del mismo color, estilo y tamaño que la que había usado Merlín para construir la Crack Box. Frunció el ceño, la giró y la abrió. Se cayó un trozo de papel que había dentro y lo cogió antes de que saliera volando.

El papel tenía más del extraño código de Kilgarrah, el que hacía que le dolieran los ojos de mirarlo pero a la vez no pudiera dejar de mirar. Dobló el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo para trabajar en él en otro momento, porque estaba intentando decirle algo _importante_ a Arturo y el muy idiota no le estaba dando la oportunidad.

Guardó la consola.

—Lo miraré luego. Arturo. Tengo que decirte…

—¿No puede esperar, Merlín?—Arturo señaló a un lado con la cabeza y Merlín se giró para ver a Gilli, con el equipo mal puesto pero completo, con algunos extras, corriendo hacia ellos con un caso que se le caía sobre los ojos.

Merlín soltó un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza, frustrado, antes de asentir.

—Sí. Puede esperar.

ooOOoo

La operación Pequeña Sabandija estaba en marcha.

El nombre era cosa de Gwaine y Arturo había tenido que admitir que encajaba bastante bien. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba Arturo con Gilli, más se daba cuenta de que no sólo actuaba como una sabandija, también se parecía a una, desde la forma en que movía la cabeza, inquisitivo pero sin llegar a hacer nunca una pregunta directa a un superior, a cómo se frotaba las manos nervioso cada vez que Arturo, Kay o Gwaine se alejaban con Merlín.

Tan pronto como Merlín le había dicho que Gilli era del Directorio, Arturo había llegado a la conclusión de que lo habían asignado a la base no para espiar su actividades, no para informar al Directorio de movimientos rebeldes que se pudieran asociar con el NOM, sino para mantener vigilado a Excalibur o, mejor dicho, a Merlín. La forma en que miraba a Merlín sugería eso. La forma en que le pisaba los talones como una segunda sombra era una pista clara. La forma en que buscaba entre sus cosas cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía era una confirmación definitiva.

Arturo había estado a punto de interrumpir a la sabandija mientras abría el kit de Merlín, en parte por miedo a lo que podría encontrar ( _¿Se habría traído Merlín la Tablet con la obvia biblioteca esotérica y arcana?)_ y, en parte, para asegurarse de que lo que el comandante Kilgarrah le había dado a Arturo para que se lo pasara a Merlín seguía siendo secreto.

_Fuera lo que fuera…_

Por fuera parecía una videoconsola cualquiera. Funcionaba como una videoconsola cualquiera. En apariencia, era una videoconsola.

Pero provenía del Dragón, que le había dado a Arturo órdenes estrictas de que se la pasara a Merlín tan sutilmente como pudiera, y tenía dentro un papel para pasárselo a Merlín. Un mensaje cifrado que a Arturo le parecía más algo de los libros secretos de Merlín que otro código que hubiera visto.

El Dragón había revelado que sabía que la magia existía; Arturo no descartaría que también _supiera_ magia.

Debería estar más preocupado de que todo el mundo a su alrededor pareciera tener magia hasta cierto punto, pero la única persona que le preocupaba de verdad, que le llegaría a preocupar, era Merlín.

¿En qué había estado pensando el muy idiota? ¿De verdad le iba a decir _algo_ a Arturo, algo importante, justo ahí, en el aeropuerto, donde cualquiera podría acercarse lo suficiente para escucharlo? ¿Y con el capullo de Gilli corriendo hacia ellos?

Arturo estaba seguro de que Merlín iba a decirle lo de la magia. Había algo en su tono, duda en sus movimientos, algo en la forma en que baja la cabeza, rozando con la barbilla la tela rojo Pendragón que le rodeaba el cuello, algo que había hecho que a Arturo le doliera el corazón.

Quería saberlo. Quería escucharlo de la boca de Merlín. Y, a la vez, estaba frustrado, porque tenía que proteger a Merlín de sí mismo.

Miró a Merlín, que estaba haciendo su turno al volante, con un sentimiento de cariño intenso e instinto de protección terrible. Apartó la vista del perfil angular de Merlín antes de que alguien lo pillara. Miró hacia atrás.

Gwaine y Kay se había estado metiendo con Gilli desde que habían salido de la base. Empezó con un inocente «¿Queda mucho?» de Gilli que creció como una bola de nieve rodando ladera abajo a punto de chocarse contra un muro.

—¡Eh! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco?—había soltado Kay, sin preocuparse por ocultar lo molesto que estaba porque Gilli fuera con ellos.

—¿Me estás diciendo en serio que has estado aquí todo este tiempo y no sabes dónde está Kandahar?—había dicho Gwaine, animado y agradable de la misma forma en que lo era un ciervo con los cuernos afilados listo para atacar.

Arturo había hablado con ellos en privado, lejos de Merlín; quería que Merlín siguiera tratando a Gilli como siempre, para que Gilli no sospechara nada. Pero el equipo había dejado muy claro lo que pensaban de Gilli tras semanas de ir a recoger a Merlín a la tienda de comunicaciones, como si fueran sus padres o hermanos mayores recogiéndolo del cole. Su actitud hacia Gilli no sólo seguía el guion, sino que tenía una base sólida y Gilli no iba a pensar que fuera raro que Kay y Gwaine subieran el nivel de sus burlas ahora que estaban lejos de la base y que cualquier queja sería la palabra de Gilli contra la de Excalibur.

Y la reputación de Excalibur era impecable.

El objetivo, según le había dicho Arturo a Gwaine y a Kay, era conseguir que Gilli cometiera un error, presionarlo para que estallara y revelara quién era de verdad y así ellos tuvieran una excusa para presionar más, hasta que tuvieran respuestas.

Hasta que Arturo tuviera respuestas. ¿Qué querían de Merlín?

Había pensado en ello, tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo en la oscuridad de la noche. Le había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. ¿ _Sabía el Directorio de la magia de Merlín?_

Era posible que Merlín hubiera usado magia contra Edwin Muirden cuando había atacado a Arturo en el Lockout y que alguien lo hubiera grabado, pero Arturo confiaba en Merlín cuando decía que se había ocupado de todo. ¿Lo habían visto, entonces? ¿Habría sido algún agente vigilando a Arturo, o a Edwin?

También era posible que el Directorio tuviera agentes siguiéndoles, en las sombras, cuando estaban en Argel, pero, no, Merlín no había hecho nada, ni una puta cosa, ni siquiera para salvar su propia vida, que se pudiera interpretar como magia.

La reacción de Merlín (claramente extrema, hasta para los estándares de Arturo) al supuesto test de magia de Bayard podría haber sido una señal clara y haber llamado una atención innecesaria (era otro de los momentos en los que Arturo hubiera deseado estar lo suficientemente cerca de Merlín para darle un pisotón y hacer que se callara), pero Gilli había estado en la base antes de que eso pasara.

Si Arturo eliminaba la magia de la ecuación, le quedaba un vacío del tamaño de Hindeburg. ¿Qué querían de Merlín?

Ahí entraba Gilli. Si la misión de Gilli era vigilar a Merlín, tenían que haberle dado detalles. Y si no todos los detalles, al menos seguro que alguien le había explicado qué tenía que buscar. Si Arturo podía descubrir eso, entonces podría averiguar el _porqué._

Los golpes bajos, chinches e insultos de Kay y Gwaine estaban teniendo el efecto deseado. Gilli había estado callado y de morros desde hacía una hora, sentado en la última fila del vehículo, apretado contra la Crack Box. Puede que el Directorio hubiera elegido a Gilli para esta misión por su postura natural de _ayúdame, soy estúpido_ , que atraería a Merlín inmediatamente, o si lo habían entrenado para que actuara de una manera determinada para aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de Merlín y de su incapacidad para abandonar a alguien que necesitaba ayuda, pero ningún maestro del espionaje podría mantener la fachada todo el tiempo. Su verdadera naturaleza estaba saliendo a la luz y la sensación que les llegaba desde la parte trasera del vehículo era que estaba claramente _de morros_.

Y no de una manera atractiva. Merlín podía estar de morros y ser adorable. Gilli sólo conseguía estar de morros y vengativo.

Las miradas que le echaba a Kay y a Gwaine eran afiladas como cuchillos, como poco. Arturo estaba seguro de que bastante de esas eran para él, ya que apenas había enarcado una ceja para llamarle la atención a sus hombres. ¿Por qué debería hacer más? La sabandija había monopolizado el tiempo de uno de sus hombres, tiempo que debería haber pasado con _Arturo_.

Merlín no se metió, tampoco, ya fuera porque estaba obviamente de parte de su equipo o porque no quisiera problemas con ellos. Arturo no tenía claro si parte de las frustraciones de Gilli (que se podían etiquetar como _no sabes quién soy y lo que puedo hacerte_ y que apenas conseguía mantener a raya) estaba dirigida a Merlín. Si lo estuviera, bueno, Arturo iba a tener que hacer algo.

Con mucho gusto.

Arturo había incluido automáticamente la magia potencial de Gilli en el centro de su plan. No sabía si Gilli tenía magia, sólo que era posible que sí. Bayard había comentado que no todos los miembros del Directorio tenían magia, que había equilibrio entre usuarios y no usuarios. Por muy posible que fuera que Gilli fuera un tipo cualquiera, Arturo no podía olvidar que lo habían reclutado en el campo de entrenamiento y, si sus brillantes cualidades probaban algo, era que no había sido por que pudiera completar una carrera obstáculos en un tiempo récord, decodificar algo o agradar a sus superiores.

Se recostó en el asiento y miró el reloj, dándole a Gilli un par de minutos más para que siguiera hirviendo. Le dio a Arturo unos minutos más para preocuparse por Merlín.

Si el Directorio sabía de su magia o lo descubría… ¿qué pasaría?

Arturo había hecho un par de adiciones de última hora a la lista de condiciones que le había pasado al comandante Kilgarrah: una tiempo de R&R para que el equipo pudiera ver a sus familiares y amigos antes de meterse en lo que probablemente fuera una misión a largo plazo con el Directorio que eliminaría cualquier comunicación exterior. También habían añadido un punto importante a la lista: trabajarían como un equipo, sólo en equipo.

Eso significaba que no habría ningún intento subrepticio por parte del Directorio de usurpar a ningún miembro individual del equipo. Si querían a uno, tendrían que cogerlos a todos, y dependería de Arturo cómo repartir las actividades y tareas.

En otras palabras, estaría al cargo, como lo había estado en Argel, y no habría manera, ni una sola, de que mandaran a alguien, especialmente a Merlín, a otra división.

Miró a Merlín. No creía poder soportarlo.

—¿Por qué no conduzco yo?

Merlín no apartó la vista de la carretera.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ya ni ves la carretera, Merlín. No has parpadeado en los últimos treinta minutos. Te necesito alerta. Y eso va también por los dos capullos de ahí detrás—dijo Arturo, mirando a Kay y a Gwaine, sin mencionar a Gilli aposta. Justo en el blanco; Gilli puso peor cara.

—Puedo conducir—dijo Gilli, cuando Merlín paró el vehículo.

—Qué bien—murmuró Kay, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le dio un codazo a Gwaine—. Se cree que puede conducir.

—Es posible, es posible—dijo Gwaine, edulcorado y alegre hasta la saciedad, mientras el tono de Kay había sido borde a más no poder—. Pero no creo que pueda con esta nena. Puede que sea demasiado para él.

—No creo que pueda con una nena, punto—se rio Kay.

Arturo no oyó el resto; le había dado un golpe a Merlín en el brazo, con un gesto para que saliera el vehículo. Salió del asiento de copiloto y se cruzó con Merlín en la parte delantera, ambos vigilando por si alguien los estaba mirando. Con tanto sol, sería fácil ver el reflejo de unos prismáticos, una sombra, todo movimiento.

La mano de Merlín en su codo lo paro.

—¿Qué pasa, Arturo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Merlín se giró un poco para darle la espalda al vehículo.

—Quiere decir, ¿qué pasa? De normal habrías intentando que se callaran y dejaran al novato en paz, pero es como si hubieras tirado sangre en el agua y hubieras dejado salir a las pirañas o algo así.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo. Notó cómo Merlín le apretaba el brazo e intentó no sonreír cuando Merlín entrecerró los ojos.

—No, no. Te conozco. Estás tramando algo.

Arturo le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Claro que sí. Ahora adentro. Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes terminaremos.

—Pensaba que querías alargarlo tanto como…

—Métete en el coche, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo.

El resto del trayecto fue del estilo, con Gwaine y Kay metiéndose con Gilli hasta que se rendía, capitulando contra oponentes más fuertes, y se quedaba en silencio para recuperarse de los golpes incesantes y preciosos. De vez en cuando, Arturo miraba por el retrovisor y veía un brillo rojizo en la mirada de Gilli. Verlo le dio un escalofrío e hizo que se preguntara otra vez por la magia.

Hacía tiempo que se había puesto el sol cuando llegaron a las puertas a las afueras de Kandahar, después de que Merlín avisara por radio de su llegada. Los guardias revisaron el vehículo en busca de rezagados y bombas antes de llevarlos a la tienda de comunicaciones. Se sentaron a esperar a que el equipo de ingenieros reuniera a suficiente gente para cargar el contenedor de titanio de la Crack Box en un carrito.

—¿Quién tiene que firmar?—pregunto el teniente a cargo.

—Yo—dijo Merlín—. Tengo que tener línea visual todo el tiempo.

—De acuerdo. Emrys, ¿verdad? Puede entrar. El resto, bueno…—El teniente hizo un gesto con el brazo—. Pueden hacer uso de nuestras ideales instalaciones. Hay una pista de voleibol al lado de la carretera, un restaurante de menos cinco estrellas por ahí, una cantina que sirve cerveza aguada y pizza acartonada detrás y estoy segura de que nuestro conserje se ocupará de su alojamiento.

—Es mí Crack Box—dijo Gilli de repente—. No me voy a apartar de ella.

El teniente enarcó una ceja.

—Es mi Crack Box, _señor._ No me voy a apartar de ella, _señor_.

Gilli tragó saliva.

—Sí, señor.

Arturo vio un intercambio de miradas entre el oficial de comunicaciones y Merlín y supo que el próximo paso de su plan había empezado.

—¿Va en serio?—preguntó el teniente.

—Sí—contestó Merlín, con un «lo siento» claro en su tono.

—¿Responde por él?

—Sí—dijo Merlín tras dudar un poco, con un suspiro, como queriendo decir _Dios, no._

El teniente debió haberlo pillado, porque Arturo lo vio mirar a Gilli de arriba abajo con el mismo tipo de disgusto que había esperado.

—Bien entonces. Puede venir. Pero se queda calladito y sin molestar.

—¿Cuánto va a tardar?—preguntó Arturo.

—Lo suficiente para desbloquear nuestra Crack Box para las reparaciones y recodificar al terminar, señor—dijo el teniente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tres horas si todo va bien. Más si no.

—De acuerdo. Gwaine, Kay, asegurad el vehículo y coged algo de comer. Voy a hablar con el mando, llamar a nuestra base y ver si podemos descansar un poco. —Se giró hacia Merlín, ignorando a Gilli—. Manda a alguien a por nosotros cuando hayáis acabado. Tenemos que volver tan pronto como acabes.

Merlín asintió.

—Guardadme algo de comida, ¿Vale?

Arturo esperó hasta que los demás estuvieran dentro antes de girarse hacia Gwaine y Kay. Señaló a Kay.

—Intenta pillarlo a solas. ¿Lo que habéis hecho en el coche? Va a ir a por ti.

Kay junto las manos y se las frotó.

—Que venga.

ooOOoo

A Merlín le pareció bien dejar que los técnicos hicieran el trabajo duro. Colocaron la Crack Box al lado de la de la base, un modelo más grande y viejo que habría sido un horro de transportar si no hubieran tenido otra opción, y establecieron un módulo de comunicación entre las dos, iniciando comunicación con la carcasa exterior del dispositivo estropeado. La tapa se abrió con un crujido que a Merlín le recordó a todas las pelis malas de vampiros que habían visto en su vida.

La base había importado ingenieros especialista para trabajar en la Crack Box y Merlín daba gracias de poder sentarse y ver a los demás trabajar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era vigilar la Crack Box por si alguien decidía cargársela al hombro y salir de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo que era casi imposible y ciertamente improbable.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorar a Gilli, que estaba mirando lo que hacía todo el mundo, dando vueltas por la habitación, metiéndose de por medio. Merlín notaba que el teniente al mando estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente, pero era cuestión a debatir si la estaba perdiendo por lo molesto que era Gilli o por los ingenieros.

Parecía que las reparaciones no iban muy bien.

Merlín no iba a ofrecer ayuda a no ser que se lo pidieran. Esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que no tenía que trabajar. Sonrió, divertido y encantado, y se inclinó contra la mesa, escuchando a los profesionales sentarse y rascarse la cabeza, con formas nuevas y creativas de decir «no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa».

Al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar mirar «su» Crack Box y recordar la consola que el comandante Kilgarrah le había hecho llegar.

Había pensado en ello por el camino. Y ahora…

Mientras todo el mundo estaba distraído, Merlín sacó la hoja de papel que había dentro de la consola. El mensaje era corto, no más de diez centímetros cuadrados, con símbolos pequeños y apretados de tal manera que había más información en el espacio comprimido de la que había habido en la hoja completa que había traducido para el Dragón hacía unos días. La miró un tiempo, recorriendo con los ojos el contorno de los símbolos, de esquina a esquina hasta cerrar el círculo, preguntándose cómo es que podía _leer_ el mensaje, entender que cada uno de esas rayas, espirales, relámpagos, líneas, óvalos, U inversas… eran letras, eran palabras. No era sólo bidimensional. También había una tercera dimensión, los símbolos y las runas encajaban juntos, y él lo notaba con una profunda percepción de una manera que no estaba seguro fuera totalmente normal.

Al mismo tiempo, Merlín entendía la decodificación que había en ello, usando una cuarta y una quinta dimensiones, como una tabla de matemáticas que se hubiera vuelto loca en demasiadas formas e, inmediatamente, le llegó el mensaje.

_Quédate con la original._

Sólo un puñado de personas sabía que la Crack Box que había dentro de aquella carcasa casi impenetrable la había fabricado Merlín y que había sido una videoconsola. Todas esas personas eran altos mandos, de los de arriba del todo. Y Arturo.

Se preguntó si Arturo habría adivinado ya para qué era la consola que el comandante Kilgarrah le había dado. Merlín decidió que probablemente lo había hecho; ese hombre podía deducir el significado, la importancia y el resultado de cualquier cosa a partir del dato más diminuto.

La consola que tenía en la mochila era idéntica a la que había usado para construir la Crack Box, pero no tenía el tiempo o las partes para construir otra y remplazar la que había dentro de la carcasa. ¿Quería Kilgarrah que cambiara las cajas? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la razón por la que Arturo quería a Gilli con ellos? Si Merlín cambiaba las consolas, si conseguía todo el tiempo que necesitaba para meterla bien en la carcasa, cualquier persona con media neurona (lo que incluía a Gilli) se daría cuenta nada más encenderla de que pasaba algo con la Crack Box. ¿Iban a culpar a Gilli?

Merlín no veía, no podía imaginarse, a Arturo de acuerdo con ese plan, ni siquiera siguiendo órdenes, porque era asquerosamente rastrero.

Echó otro vistazo a la nota. Tenía que haber algo más. Tenía que estar entendiéndolo mal, el comandante Kilgarrah no podía querer que saboteara la Crack Box y cometiera lo que sería básicamente un acto de alta traición y espionaje. El tipo de acto que no lo pondría en la cárcel si lo pillaban, sino que lo pondría ante un pelotón de fusilamiento. O en la horca. O en la guillotina. O las tres cosas a la vez.

No, mierda. Ese era el mensaje: _Quédate con la original._

Le dio la vuelta a la hoja. Y otra vez. Ahora estaba al revés, pero…

Merlín se quedó quieto.

_Ah. Qué listo._

Leyó el segundo mensaje. Lo leyó otra vez. Frunció el ceño.

 _¿Podría ser_ más _críptico, el Dragón?_

Merlín dobló la nota y la guardó, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando averiguar qué coño querría decir _Todo pasará como tiene que ser_.

Tardó un par de minutos en entender qué estaba pasando con la Crack Box. Había dos ingenieros de pie, uno rascándose la nuca y el otro la barbilla, mirando la Crack Box confusos. Había un oficial de comunicación en la terminal, mientras el teniente al mando estaba al teléfono, con una mano en alto, agitado. Gilli alternaba entre mirar la Crack Box y acercarse al teniente para escuchar su conversación, como el buen agente del Directorio que era.

Merlín frunció el ceño. No era necesario, el teniente estaba prácticamente gritando en el teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no nos has enviado la parte incorrecta? ¡Claro que es la parte incorrecta! ¡Ni siquiera encaja! ¡No tiene el número correcto! ¿Número de serie? ¡Que alguien me dé el número de serie!

No de los ingenieros rasgó el material de embalaje hasta que encontró la etiqueta.

—¿Tienes idea de los problemas que estamos teniendo para arreglar esta cosa? ¡Tres semanas sin decodificación! Y ahora la otra base tampoco tiene su unidad porque teníamos que abrir la carcasa. ¿Sabes la coordinación que supone eso? ¿Qué? No, cállate tú, toma, escribe esto, tengo el número de serie…—El teniente dijo una larga línea de letras y números—. ¿Lo tienes? Sí, eso es. Directo de la caja. ¡No, no hay un número de serie en la parte original, porque es una parta original, idiota! Sí, espero.

La espera fue corta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que necesito a un especialista? Tengo dos en la base. Me los mandaste tú. ¿Quieres decir que no son especialistas? ¿Ah, lo son? ¿Pero no del tipo correcto?—El tiente se apretó el puente de la nariz, con el cuerpo en lo que parecía dolor, no sólo emocional, también físico. Siguió hablando con calma preternatural—. Vale. ¿Cuánto tardaríais en enviarme a un especialista de verdad? No, no, eso es inaceptable. Estamos tratando con información crítica… ¡No! Me da igual si tienes que venir tú mismo, siempre y cuando estés en mi puerta ahora mismo…

Hubo otra pausa.

Merlín tenía el mal presentimiento de que iba a tener que trabajar algo en el futuro cercano.

El teniente se giró para mirar en su dirección, frunciendo el ceño.

—Espera—dijo en el teléfono. Cubrió el micro—. ¿Teniente Merlín Emrys?

—¿Sí?—Merlín suspiró para sus adentros.

—¿Cuál es su número de identificación?—La expresión del teniente s

e oscureció cuando Merlín lo recitó de memoria, no conocía a ningún soldado que no pudiera hacerlo, y murmuró por lo bajo algo que probablemente no podía repetir delante de niños. El teniente volvió al teléfono—. Espera. Lo tengo aquí. ¿Que quieres qué? Vale. Emrys, teléfono.

Merlín se movió entre la multitud, pasó a los ingenieros, a Gilli, que estaba en medio, como siempre, y cogió el teléfono.

—Teniente Merlín Emrys al habla.

Escuchó la familiar voz nasal de la encargada del inventario de la Crack Box pidiéndole por favor que arreglara la Crack Box para que pudiera quitarse a un teniente de encima, porque había estado llamando a diario desde hacía semanas y, por mucho que le gustara la atención, estaba a punto de cometer asesinato.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer—prometió. Se giró hacia el teniente, dejando caer el equipo más pesado y buscando sus herramientas en la mochila—. Supongo que debería empezar.

—Podrías haberlo dicho—gruñó el teniente.

Merlín negó con la cabeza, porque no, no podía, todo eso dependía de autorizaciones de seguridad y niveles de sueldo, pero se encogió de hombros y fue a inspeccionar la carnaza.

Fue una buen media hora después, hasta los codos en cables y horrorizado al darse cuenta de que esa Crack Box era unos de los primeros prototipos originales, porque un par de las partes parecían más viejas que el propio Merlín, cuando Merlín tuvo que regañar a Gilli.

—Me quitas la luz. Otra vez.

—Lo siento—dijo Gilli.

—Lo siento, _señor_ —lo corrigió el teniente, enfadado.

—Sí, eso, también—dijo Gilli, inclinado para ver otra vez qué estaba haciendo Merlín. Entonces perdió el equilibrio, tiró la mitad de las herramientas y chips, que estaba en equilibrio precario sobre la Crack Box, enviando el hierro de soldar al suelo, con lo que todo el mundo se apartó para evitar quemarse. Merlín se levantó y lo miró a los ojos. Había tenido suficiente.

—Puede retirarse, Sargento—dijo.

—Pero…

Merlín no le dio la oportunidad de terminar su queja, evitó unas cajas de equipo y herramientas para coger a Gilli del hombro y lo llevó a la puerta.

—Voy a decírtelo en inglés, Gilli—dijo Merlín, tuteándolo otra vez, en voz baja—. Eres una molestia. No ayudas. Estás en medio. Estas cotilleando y dando órdenes a gente que te supera en rango y estás poniendo a todo el mundo de los nervios. Me estás poniendo a mí de los nervios. Esta es tú única oportunidad de salir de la tienda antes de que alguien te dispare.

Gilli abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Merlín lo cortó.

—Una palabra más, sólo una, y la persona que te dispare seré yo.

Gilli miró a Merlín. Su nuez subía y bajaba cuando él tragaba. Tenía una expresión preocupad en la cara. Miró una vez a la Crack Box y, al final, asintió reticente. Salió de la tienda.

—Si no hubiera hecho eso—el teniente sacudió la cabeza y expiró, después de haberte estado aguatando la respiración. Merlín no necesitaba que le dijeran que su cortesía profesional se había extendido más de lo normal.

—Podría haberlo echado usted mismo—contestó Merlín—. Habría tenido el placer.

—Yo no habría parado en echarlo, si somos sinceros. —El teniente se giró hacia los soldados que estaban de guardia—. Si vuelve…

—Le haremos daño—dijo el de la derecha.

—Con gusto—dijo el de la izquierda.

Merlín intercambió una mirada con el teniente, soltó una risilla y siguió trabajando.

ooOOoo

Kay vio a Gilli salir escopetado de la tienda. Fue directo a la cantina, rodeó la cola nocturna de gente esperando que les sirvieran bultos grasientos que podrían ser comida y fue a la fila de teléfonos disponibles para los soldados que estaban dispuestos a jugar a la ruleta rusa con la posibilidad de tener la suerte suficiente para conseguir una línea despejada y llamar a casa.

Como en todas las bases, los teléfonos de la cantina tenían tendencia a sufrir interrupciones de la señal o a no dar señal directamente. Las únicas líneas garantizadas disponibles eran las del centro de comunicaciones y pobre del pardillo que no tuviera un amigo trabajando ahí. Desde que Merlín se había unido a Excalibur, el equipo había podido llamar a casa con una regularidad que nunca habían tenido.

Que Gilli estuviera ahí, con el resto de los peones, intentando hacer una llamada… Kay sentía curiosidad.

Enarcó una ceja, ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de «cúbreme las espaldas» y se acercó a la línea de teléfonos. Se apoyó contra la cabina de madera. Gilli se lo había puesto fácil; estaba en el último teléfono de la fila de cuatro, lo que significaba que Kay podía apoyarse ahí, como si nada, y escuchar abiertamente.

Gwaine no estaba dispuesto a que lo dejaran de lado y, como Kay no podía quedarse de pie como si nada ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, se acercó para apoyarse al otro lado de la barandilla para fingir que estaban teniendo una conversación profunda sobre el significado de la vida.

Aunque hacía siglos que los dos habían llegado a una conclusión sobre el tema: «cerveza».

—Me da igual, dame conexión—soltó Gilli por el teléfono, imperativo, borde, de la forma de la que un sargento no podía permitirse hablar en el ejército si esperaba llegar a alguien sitio.

Kay miró a Gwaine. Gwaine enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

El plan de Arturo había sido enfadar tanto a Gilli que atacara a Kay y acabara en una celda por ello. Para entonces Arturo le haría compañía a través de los barrotes, con una agradable charla sobre el Directorio. Sin embargo, Arturo siempre tenía un plan B (en este caso tenía planes hasta la M), y el plan B era conseguir información de cualquier forma si parecía que Gilli soltaba ago.

Kay consideraba que la situación se ajustaba a esos criterios.

—¿Cómo que dónde estoy?—preguntó Gilli, andando un poco en círculos dentro de la cabina. El que hubiera construido la fila de cabinas había sido un genio, no había nada de privacidad. No se podía cerrar la puerta, si hubiera habido alguna (habían desaparecido); las paredes estaban hechas de un conglomerado fino, de pocos centímetros, que se caería con el viento (era un milagro que no lo hubiera hecho ya) y la única aislación sonora era la que proporcionaba el ruido ambiente de la base y el rugido ocasional de un vehículo que pasara.

—Te dejé un mensaje. Estoy en Kandahar. Sí, con Merlín. Lo estoy vigilando como me pediste. No ha sido fácil, no puedo hacer nada cuando está en el campo. ¿Qué?—Kay deseó poder escuchar a la otra persona—. No. No lo sé. Pronto. Se supone que volvemos mañana por la mañana, cuando el trabajo esté hecho. Eso tampoco lo sé. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido. Sí, he hecho eso. Eso también. No sé cómo les llegó está misión. ¿Qué? Sí. Sí. No. Espera… ¡déjame acabar! ¡Ese no es el problema! El problema es que ahora mismo Merlín está con dos Crack Box diferentes y un grupo de capullos ignorantes, y yo no estoy allí para asegurarme de que no las amaña de alguna forma.

Kay miró a Gwaine, sorprendido. Vocalizó «¿amañar?», pero Gwaine negó con la cabeza, igual de confundido.

—No estoy allí porque me ha echado—casi gritó Gilli, pero mantuvo la voz lo suficientemente baja para que no le llegara la información a toda la base—. Es mi puto superior. Deberías haberme dado su mismo rango si… ¿Qué? No. No, claro que no es una línea segura, me ha echado de comunicaciones… ¿Qué?

Hubo un silencio largo, seguido de un «¡Vale!» hostil y el sonido de un teléfono colgándose de golpe.

Kay enarcó ambas cejas. Gwaine una. Intercambiaron un asentimiento seguro y rápido, ladearon la cabeza en esa dirección y, cuando las circunstancias fueran las adecuadas, cogieron a Gilli de los brazos justo en el momento en que giraba la esquina.

—Vaya, hola. Creo que necesitas tener una charla con nuestro Capitán—dijo Gwaine—. Sé un buen chico y ven sin quejarte, o llamaremos a la policía militar y estaremos en nuestro derecho de dispararte en la espalda mientras sales corriendo. _Por favor_ , dame una excusa.

La expresión de Gilli pasó de sorprendido a frustrado, enfadado y, al final, indignado, pero fue con ellos, en silencio, sin una palabra y sin resistirse…

… hasta que pasaron por un camino casi desierto y Gilli se soltó los brazos. Kay siguió el movimiento para coger a Gilli. Gwaine se alejó un paso para sacar la pistola.

Kay apenas había cogido la chaqueta de Gilli cuando recibió un golpe directo de _algo_ lo suficientemente sólido para lanzarlo al suelo, donde se deslizó hasta darse contra un barracón. Le pitaban los oídos.

—Te advertí que no me dieras una excusa—dijo Gwaine, sólo para terminar la última palabra en un grito agudo cuando la pistola salió volando de su mano y se vio lanzado hacia atrás como un extra en un enfoque central de un cuerpo que estuviera siendo absorbido por la puerta de una nave espacial.

Kay consiguió ponerse de pie y placó a Gilli, notando el cosquilleo de la magia en la piel. Lo tiró para atrás e intentó cogerlo, pero su fuerza fue suficiente para que se resbalara y le clavara el hombro a Gilli en el estómago.

Pasaron tres cosas a la vez. Gilli se quedó sin aire. La magia, libre y sin guía, golpeó a Kay y los tiró a los dos al suelo. Todo se puso negro unos segundos.

Cuando se despertó, Kay notó la mano de Gwaine en el hombro.

—Vamos, eres más duro que esto. Arriba, vago de mierda—dijo una voz a toda prisa.

Tenía el cuerpo de Gilli debajo y, cuando Kay parpadeó hasta dejar de ver doble, vio que Gilli estaba inconsciente.

Y con un chicón sangriento en la frente, más o menos del mismo tamaño que la culata de la pistola de Gwaine.

—Mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Un par de segundos. Ayúdame con él, viene alguien.

El suelo era como la cubierta de un barco en una tormenta, pero Kay consiguió que las piernas dejaran de temblarle. Cogió uno de los brazos de Gilli y se lo pasó por el hombro tal y como hacía Gwaine. Empezaron a caminar, con el peso muerto que cargaban dejando un rastro en el suelo tras de sí.

—Gwaine. –Kay señaló con la cabeza el final del camino, donde había dos sombras causadas por unas luces naranjas que se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, conforme se acercaban.

—Sígueme el rollo—dijo Gwaine sin dudar. Se tropezó. Si Kay no hubiera estado preparado, porque un «sígueme el rollo» de Gwaine solía significar desastre, habría acabado en el suelo por el peso de la actuación de Gwaine y de la sabandija que tenían en medio.

Gwaine empezó a reírse como una hiena, se enderezó y siguió hacia delante al ritmo de una canción ligeramente desentonad que estaba cantando a todo pulmón.

—Dios, Gwaine—murmuró Kay. Para ser un francotirador conocido por su silencio y su sigilo, Gwaine podía ser jodidamente ruidoso. Cuando no tocaba. Como ahora—. Estamos intentando no llamar la atención. Preferiría no ver las celdas de Kandahar, no sé si me entiendes.

—Confía en mí—dijo Gwaine entre estrofas, hipando.

 _Eso suele meterme en problemas_ , quería decir Kay, pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha y rezó a cualquier deidad conocida para que los que se acercaban, unos sargentos bastante mazados, por lo que parecía, no se fijaran en ellos.

_«…muchos son los viajeros solitarios_

_Que han pasado la noche conmigo,_

_Pero ¡no hay un hombre en la creación_

_Que me satisfaga!_

_Bueno, algunos pueden, dos o tres veces,_

_Y otros consiguen tres o cuatro_

_Pero me parece una rareza_

_El hombre que puede más._

_Haría lo que fuera para encontrarlo,_

_En el cielo o el infierno…»_

 

Gwaine dejó de girar como si fuera una doncella con un vestido y levantó las manos.

—¡Puta viuda! ¡La muy calientapollas! Claro que al diablo no se le levantaba… espera… dame un… ¿ _cómosellamabaeso_? Vi… Va… ¡Viagra! Eso, yo me ocupo. Fuera todos. Dejadme con ella.

Kay suspiró. Gwaine fingiendo estar borracho era exactamente igual a cuando estaba borracho de verdad. Hacía difícil saber cuándo estaba borracho de verdad. Si es que alguna vez lo estaba.

—Están como cubas—dijo Kay cuando el sargento más grande (por un ligero margen) se acercó a ellos.

—Eso es obvio—dijo el sargento—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Necesito una mano con este—dijo Kay, señalando a Gilli, porque Gwaine había abandonado su puesto al otro lado de su víctima inconsciente y estaba proclamando a toda voz que había encontrado la letrina—. Y parece que con ese también.

El sargento trotó hacia Gwaine riéndose y le sugirió que no se la sacara de los pantalones en un rato, porque quizá no fuera buena idea mearle la tienda _al general_ , y lo llevó de vuelta. El primer sargento se pasó el brazo de Gilli por los hombros y levantó la mayor parte del peso.

—¿A dónde ibais?

—Estamos en el último cuartel—dijo Kay, señalando con la cabeza—. Hay un paseo desde aquí. Espero que no tuvierais que estar en otro sitio.

—Un placer ayudar—dijo el soldado, enarcando una ceja con una mirada obvia al parche del hombro de Kay. La insignia de los SAS era casi indistinguible de la del ejército británico estándar, diseñada para que no destacaran y se convirtieran en el objetivo del enemigo, pero los que lo sabían podían identificarla con una mirada.

—Te debo una—dijo Kay con una sonrisa. Creía firmemente que un favor debido era un favor concedido, al menos en su cabeza.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a este? Tiene un huevo en la cabeza…

Kay se tropezó para ocultar su duda y Gwaine eligió ese oportuno momento para chocarse contra ellos. El sargento grande, sin embargo, era como un Perceval chiquitín; no podrías moverlo ni con una grúa, así que consiguieron no caerse.

—Joder, Gwaine, mira por dónde andas. Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

—¿No deberíamos llevarlo al médico?

—Qué va, nuestro médico está en el barracón—mintió Kay, con una risilla para dar efecto—. Deberías haber visto cómo ha sido. Ha recibido una carta tipo Querido John de su piva, ya sabes: «Hola, cariño, me estoy cepillando a tu mejor amigo y, por cierto, los papeles del divorcio, ya rellenados, me quedo la casa y el perro». El pobre le ha estado gritando por teléfono hasta quedarse sin pasta, ha salido de la cabina pidiendo cerveza a gritos y se ha caído en las escaleras de la cantina.

—Pobre capullo—dijo uno de los hombres.

—No sabes ni la mitad—dijo Kay—. Ya estaba borracho cuando ha ido y se ha alistado para otro tour. Si no lloraba ya por su piva antes, va a estar llorando por lo de los cuatro años extra.

El sargento ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Gwaine.

—¿Y ese?

Kay suspiró profundamente.

—A ese simplemente le gusta beber. Nuestro capitán es estricto. No nos permite ni gota. Dice que no puede tener un tirador borracho…

—Mierda, ¿es francotirador?—El sargento abrió mucho los ojos, preocupado, y de repente estaba moviéndose más deprisa, como si no pudiera esperar a librarse de Gwaine, Kay y Gilli.

—No te preocupes. Se ha dejado el rifle en el barracón y es patético con un revólver—le dijo Kay amablemente, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya habían llegado al barracón que Arturo les había conseguido. Era una situación perfecta: al borde de la base, cerca de los vehículos, al final de la pista de dónde salían y aterrizaban los aviones, rugiendo, a dos pasos de los helicópteros. Cantidad de ruido para ocultar los gritos de Gilli.

Agradeció a los sargentos por su ayuda, gritó para Gwaine _se metiera en el puto barracón y se fuera a la cama antes de que el capitán pudiera olerlo_ y arrastró a Gilli dentro. Arturo estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sentado en una silla y revisando su equipo por lo que debería ser la vigésima o trigésima vez mientras esperaba a que llegaran. Sacó un trozo de cuerda que debía de haber dejado aparte para una ocasión especial.

Gwaine cerró la puerta tras de sí y contó hasta treinta antes de sacar la cabeza para comprobar y asegurarse de que todo el mundo se había ido. Gwaine cerró la puerta con llave y ayudó a Kay a poner a Gilli en la silla. Le quitaron los cuchillos y pistolas después de un cacheo todo lo exhaustivo que podía serlo, pero fue Arturo el que le ató las manos a la espalda y a la silla.

Kay miró con odio a Gwaine mientras Arturo trabajaba.

—¿ _Sígueme el rollo_? ¿Eso ha sido seguirte el rollo? ¡Si sólo he hablado yo!

—Exactamente—dijo Gwaine, orgulloso—. ¡Según lo planeado!

—¿Tenías un _plan_? ¿No podrías habérmelo dicho antes de lanzarme a los leones?

—Así era más divertido.

Kay puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Gilli. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa de comprobar que los nudos estaban bien, para ir sobre seguro, pero sabía que no hacía falta. Era prácticamente imposible escaparse de los nudos de Arturo, a no ser que cortaras la cuerda.

—Arturo—dio Gwaine, dando un paso atrás, dudoso—. Tiene magia. Nos atacó con ella. Vas a tener que ir con cuidado…

Arturo asintió. Señaló al chichón de Gilli.

—Me lo había imaginado, por la pinta que tiene. Deduzco que no fue todo según lo planeado, ¿no?

—Ni de lejos—dijo Kay, sin apartar la vista de Gilli. El tipo tenía la cabeza caída hacia delante y respiraba lentamente, pero podría ser un maestro fingiendo estar inconsciente—. Le dio una pataleta y se fue a llamar a la cantina. Estábamos los suficientemente cerca para escuchar un poco.

—¿Qué es un poco?

—Lo suficiente para saber que está de los nervios porque Merlín esté solo con la Crack Box—dijo Gwaine—. Al parecer piensa que Merlín es un poco un espía.

—¿ _Merlín_?—soltó Arturo, enarcando una cena, y si alguno del equipo necesitaba pruebas de que Arturo estaba locamente enamorado de Merlín, lo único que tenía que hacer era ver la cara de Arturo en ese momento. Era una mezcla entre totalmente anonadado por la posibilidad, descreído y enfadado de que alguien tuviera pelotas de sugerir tal cosa.

—Sí, es ridículo, ¿verdad?—dijo Kay, con un bufido—. Merlín es listo, pero no sabe mentir ni aunque le vaya la vida en ellos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?—preguntó Gwaine.

—El tipo sabe tener la boca cerrada, pero ¿mentir? No puede. Se pone rojo como un tomate, sobre todo si Arturo está cerca—dijo Kay. Miró a Arturo y señaló a Gilli—. ¿Deberíamos despertarlo?

—Todavía no—dijo Arturo, tras pensar un segundo—. Quiero a Merlín aquí cuando lo hagamos. Y ponle la pistola en la cabeza.

ooOOoo

Había habido una breve oportunidad que Merlín no podía dejar pasar.

Después de sacar chips esenciales sueltos del nuevo circuito, quitar las piezas dañadas del viejo y volver a montarlo todo con un trabajo de reparación improvisado pero que aguantaría hasta la onda expansiva de una bomba nuclear, el teniente a cargo de del centro de comunicaciones había decidido probar la Crack Box con el código más difícil que podía haber: otra Crack Box.

Merlín se había quedado allí de pie, de brazos cruzados, intentando no enarcar una ceja, sorprendido por su buena suerte,

—Sí, claro, adelante—consiguió decir tranquilo, para animar al teniente a facilitarle la vida. Tenía que hacer un pequeño cambio…

A mismo tiempo, estaba intentando averiguar a toda prisa cómo iba a distraer a una habitación llena de soldados, todos ellos armados con pistolas y balas que podían _matarlo_. ¿Una explosión de luz para cegarlos? ¿Hacer que ignoraran lo que hacía Merlín? ¿Borrarles la memoria?

Abrieron la tapa y el teniente le dio una palmada a Merlín en la espalda.

—Al tajo otra vez…—exclamó.

Y la magia de Merlín reaccionó por instinto.

Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que nadie estaba respirando si quiera. Movió la mano por la cara del teniente, pero éste no parpadeó, hizo una mueca ni se movió.

Merlín se estremeció. Había parado el tiempo. Ya había parado el tiempo a su alrededor alguna vez y no le gustaba. El efecto era demasiado raro, demasiado extraño, demasiado… incómodo. Era extraño estar en una habitación llena de gente que estaba tan quieta como estatuas, con las bocas paradas a mitad de sílaba, brazos y pierdas en ángulos extraños, como de payaso de circo. No se les hinchaba y deshinchaba el pecho por la respiración; no les palpitaba el corazón; sus neuronas no hacían sinapsis.

_Joder. Lo odio. Es como una ciudad fantasma._

Merlín metió las manos en la mochila, sacó la consola que le había dado Kilgarrah y tardó treinta segundos en cambiar el cableado de la interfaz inalámbrica interior de su preciosa Crack Box a la inútil consola. Se pasó un par de minutos guardándolo todo, asegurándose de que todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando había parado el tiempo, volvió a ponerse delante del teniente y cerró los ojos, liberando la magia.

—Vale, vamos a cerrarla y ordenarlo todo—terminó el teniente, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Muchas gracias.

—Nada—dijo Merlín, preguntándose si su voz sonaba tan hueca como le parecía a él. Miró cómo usaban su recién reparada Crack Box para asegurar la antigua Crack Box Merlín, con el corazón en un puño, seguro de que le darían a la tapa sin querer y se darían cuenta de que la consola que había dentro no tenía nada que ver con la que debería haber, pero lo único que pasó fue que reactivaron el código de encriptación, sellaron la carcasa y todo volvió a ser a prueba de casi todo.

Sacaron la Crack Box, la metieron en la parte trasera del vehículo y Merlín fue a meterse en el asiento del conductor para llevarlo a donde fuera que estuvieran los demás para poder irse al comedor y descansar, pero Kay apareció y lo apartó de la puerta.

—Adentro.

Merlín no iba a quejarse. Si notó que Kay estaba un poco más serio de lo que sería normal, bueno, no era de extrañar.

—¿Quieres ocuparte tú? Adelante. Me muero de hambre. Me voy al comedor. ¿Y los demás?

—Mé. Te. Te. En. El. Coche—dijo Kay, sílaba a sílaba, con una sonrisa peligrosa torcida y jodidamente terrorífica que se parecía un poco a la de Arturo cuando no estaba de humor para discutir.

Merlín se sentó en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Qué coño te pasa?

Kay arrancó, alejándose del centro de comunicaciones y mirando a Merlín.

—Ya verás.

Aparcó junto a un barracón que estaba casi a las afueras de la base, cerró la puerta con llave y desconectó el motor de forma que nadie pudiera irse con la Crack Box. No seguía exactamente el protocolo dejarla en la parte trasera del vehículo sin un guarda armado, pero Merlín no tuvo oportunidad de discutir. Kay lo metió en el barracón, ignorando sus gritos de protesta, que murieron tan pronto como Merlín vio a Gilli atado a una silla, inconsciente, con la pistola de Gwaine apuntándole a la cabeza.

—¿Qué co… qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó Merlín. Arturo le dedicó una mirada de «¿En serio? ¿No es obvio?», pero fue Kay el que le contestó.

—El tipo va soltando rumores sobre ti. Queremos saber por qué—dijo Kay, cogiendo a Merlín del hombro para que entrara más en el barracón. Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

—Merlín, ponte donde no pueda verte. Kay, vigila.

—Claro que sí, así no puedo jugar yo también—murmuró Kay, pero cogió el rifle y salió otra vez.

—Arturo…—empezó Merlín, pero Arturo negó con la cabeza, callándolo eficazmente.

—Merlín. Tú mismo me dijiste que era del Directorio. El Directorio piensa que eres un espía.

Merlín lo miró. Estaba seguro de que formó las palabras _Un… ¿qué?_ con la boca, pero no salió nada.

 _¿Un espía?_ ¿Espiando qué? ¿Para quién? ¿Cómo podía ser un espía? No tenía el tiempo necesario para leer información clasificada y organizar reuniones clandestinas con el enemigo, por no decir para lavarse los dientes y dormir más de cinco horas. Merlín empezó a decir _no soy un espía_ cuando se dio cuenta de que no era necesario.

Arturo no se lo creía. Gwaine pensaba que era ridículo. Y tenían a _Gilli_ atado a una silla para interrogarlo, no a él.

No pudo evitar asegurarse.

—Sabéis que no…

—No seas idiota, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo. Relajó ligeramente el ceño y empujó a Merlín para que se quedara detrás de Gilli—. Creo que es hora de que sepamos qué pasa, ¿no?

ooOOoo

A veces, Gwaine sorprendía a Arturo con una muestra de tacto poco habitual. Había esperado hasta que Kay se hubo ido a por Merlín para preguntar.

—¿Crees que hay algo de verdad en lo que…?

—No.

Arturo miró fijamente a Gwaine; Gwaine apartó la vista, pero más para asegurarse de que Gilli seguía inconsciente. Tocó el gran chichón amoratado que tenía en la cabeza. Gilli gimió un poco, pero no se levantó.

—No estás dejando que tus sentimientos por Merlín te nublen la mente, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, Gwaine no tembló bajo la mirada de Arturo. Lo obligó a pensar que quizá Gwaine tenía alguna razón para estar aguantando.

—¿Tú qué crees?—dijo, rechinando los dientes.

Gwaine encogió un hombro.

—Creo que eres como un cachorrito enamorado que se ha enredado con su propia correa y no puede hacer más que rodar por la acera y gemir mientras el amor de su vida pasa de largo. ¿Te das cuenta de que si hicieras lo que cualquier hombre cuerdo haría en esta situación y te olvidaras de las putas normas…?

—Sobre _esto_ , Gwaine—dijo Arturo, con tono de advertencia, sin querer escuchar más. Parecía que todos los miembros de Excalibur tenían algo que decir sobre el tema, lo mismo: Arturo debería lanzarse.

Pero ya no es que Arturo no quisiera lanzarse (quería tener a Merlín para el resto de su vida, por mucho miedo que diera eso), no podía hacerlo, no ahora, no con la situación en la que estaban. Los miembros del equipo eran sus amigos y tenían buena intención, pero incluso a ellos se les olvidaba a veces que Arturo seguía siendo su oficial al mando.

Arturo había notado que Merlín era el único que no presionaba con el tema. Estaba a la vez aliviado e inseguro. Aliviado porque sospechaba que su resolución se desmoronaría por completo si Merlín le propusiera cualquier cosa e inseguro porque ya no tenía claro si había interpretado bien lo que Merlín había dicho aquella noche en la capilla. Estaba seguro de lo que había oído. Pero, aun así…

—Sobre _esto_ —repitió, intentando que Gwaine se centrara—. ¿Te lo crees?

Gwaine tenía una expresión rara, una que Arturo no veía a menudo. Estaba pensando profundamente. Daba mal rollo.

—Voy a ser abogado del diablo…

—Vale, por qué no—suspiró Arturo, notando cómo se le agotaba la paciencia.

—Merlín es _brillante_ —dijo Gwaine—. Las cosas que hace con la Caja dan miedo, directamente. No sé de nadie que sea capaz de mantener una señal de radio en una ZDN. ¿Y tú? No entiendo la mitad de las cosas que dice cuando habla de su trabajo. Si fuera un espía, ¿cómo podríamos saberlo?

—Merlín puede mentir—dijo Arturo—. A mí no.

Gwaine hico una mueca y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Ves? Ahí está tu polla enmarañándote el cerebro. _Esperas_ que Merlín no te mienta. Pero ahí te equivocas. Ya te ha mentido.

—¿Cuándo?—Arturo era consciente de lo cortante que era su voz, pero como una vieja sierra de leñador, con dientes destrozados y llena de óxido—. Piénsatelo con cuidado antes de contestar, Gwaine. Asegúrate de que entiendes la diferencia entre _mentir_ y _ocultar información_.

Eso era lo que pasaba con Merlín. Arturo tenía fe completa en que Merlín no podía mentirle. Podría guardarse cosas para sí y sortear preguntas como un campeón, pero si le hacían una pregunta directa, Merlín dudaría, tartamudearía y se quedaría sin palabras, o sonreiría ampliamente a la vez que un hoyuelo traicionero dejaba claro que estaba mintiendo.

Merlín había hecho eso en Argel, le había dado al enemigo una historia que era de todo menos verdad, pero Arturo estaba seguro de que Merlín no podía mentirle.

Y Gwaine parecía estar de acuerdo, también, porque pasó un largo silencio y no fue capaz de contestar la pregunta de Arturo.

—Vale, de acuerdo. No puede mentirte.

Arturo soltó una risotada.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que Merlín podría ser un espía? ¿Aunque fuera por un segundo?—preguntó Arturo, sin poder reprimir el instinto protector que le crecía dentro.

Gwaine puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es Merlín, tío. No puede evitar que le quite sus pasteles y sus brownies. Si fuera algún tipo de súper espía, debería ser mejor en esas cosas, ¿no?

Gilli gruñó, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y había cosas que indicaban que se estaba despertando. Gwaine miró de Gilli a Arturo, señalando a la pistola.

—¿Debería…

… _darle otra buena ostia?_

Arturo negó.

—Si Kay no ha vuelto con Merlín para cuando abra los ojos, desde luego. Pero intenta no abrirle la cabeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo, menos de media hora, antes de que el camión se parara fuera del barracón y Kay arrastrara a Merlín dentro. Arturo descubrió que no podía mirar a Merlín a los ojos cuando vio cómo habían tratado a Gilli.

—¿Qué co… qué está pasando aquí?—La mirada de Merlín voló entre Arturo, Gwaine y Kay, buscado un explicación, pero era obvio que ya se le había ocurrido una a él solo.

—El tipo va soltando rumores sobre ti. Queremos saber por qué—dijo Kay. Metió a Merlín en el barracón y fue a comprobar que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada antes de empujar a Merlín más adentro.

—Merlín, ponte donde no pueda verte—Arturo señaló detrás de Gilli y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Kay, señalando fuera del barracón—. Kay, vigila.

Kay dijo algo por lo bajo que Arturo se alegró de no haber oído, pero cogió el rifle y salió.

—Arturo…

Arturo miró a Merlín con la cara lo suficientemente seria para que se callar antes de decir nada.

—Merlín. Tú mismo me dijiste que era del Directorio. El Directorio piensa que eres un espía. Por eso te están vigilando.

La poca duda que había crecido en él tras las preguntas de Gwaine, la que no había desaparecido del todo, se cayó a pedazos ante la inocencia en los ojos como platos de Merlín. Se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar que su fe en Merlín flaqueara. Vio cómo Merlín movía la boca, cómo formaba una pregunta con los labios, pero estaba demasiado sombrado incluso para darle voz a sus palabras.

Arturo estaba de acuerdo. La mera idea era ridícula. Si Merlín era un espía, Arturo era la puta Reina de Inglaterra.

Merlín encontró su voz, que salió como una maraña incrédula.

—Sabéis que no…

—No seas idiota, _Mer_ lín—lo cortó Arturo de golpe. Fue hacia Merlín, lo cogió del collar de la chaqueta y lo movió hasta que estuviera detrás de Gilli, que estaba empezando a gemir más fuerte—. Creo que es hora de que sepamos qué pasa, ¿no?

Merlín asintió, un poco pálido, muy confuso y aún un poco anonadado. Se quitó la chaqueta (hacía calor en el barracón) y se sentó en una cama, escondido en las sombras.

Arturo le dijo que estuviera en silencio con un gesto, esperando que no fuera tan incomprensible como Merlín siempre decía que eran sus gestos, y se puso delante de Gilli, con los brazos cruzados. Gilli tardó más de lo que esperaba en despejarse del todo, moviendo la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor, murmurando incoherencias antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en una habitación con las manos atadas a la espalda.

Entonces levantó la cabeza de golpe, con un brillo naranja de rabia en los ojos, breve, pasajero, y Arturo se puso ligeramente tenso, listo para reaccionar si Gilli fuera a atacar. El brillo desapareció y algo cambió en la postura de Gilli: relajó los hombros ligeramente, la rabia disminuyó y puso una mirada cómplice.

_Genial. Va a usar coerción._

Arturo suspiró para sus adentros.

—¿Por qué estoy atado? ¿Qué pasa?—Gilli giró la cabeza y puso los ojos como platos, porque no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que Gwaine estaba justo detrás de él, apuntándole con la pistola.

Arturo esperó a que calara el impacto de ver el cañón de una pistola tan cerca de su cara antes de hablar.

—En serio—dijo Arturo, tranquilo, con calma y, sinceramente, aburridísimo del rollo de _soy inocente_ que Gilli intentaba venderle incluso antes de empezar—. Mis chicos me dicen que te han escuchado hablar por teléfono, ¿algo sobre acusar a Merlín de ser un espía? Y luego cuando van a preguntarte amablemente que vengas a hablar conmigo, ¿tú vas y los atacas?

—¿Amablemente? ¡No han sido para nada amables!—gritó Gilli, levantando la voz, como Arturo había esperado que hiciera. Por eso le había pedido al secretario de la base que les asignara un barracón provisional alejado, y el hombre le debía un favor—. ¡Me estaba defendiendo!

—Los atacaste con _magia_ —dijo Arturo, manteniendo la voz neutra—. Además. Grita todo lo que quieras. Nadie va a oírte.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Merlín moverse, agachar la cabeza un segundo, y le pareció verle un brillo dorado en los ojos. Tuvo que esforzarse por no girarse para mirarlo directamente.

Gilli procesó la información. Abrió la boca y movió la mandíbula, pero no salió ningún sonido. Arturo esperó, dejando que pensara. No habló hasta que Gilli miró a los lados, casi con pánico.

—Ahórranos a todos las penas—dijo Arturo—. A ti, sobre todo. Verás, ya sabemos que trabajas para el Directorio. Ya sabemos que te asignaron que le echaras un ojo a Excalibur pero, específicamente, a Merlín. También sabemos que has interceptado órdenes de alto nivel y las has redirigido a míster Smith.

—Eso, por si no lo sabías, es algo muy feo—sugirió Gwaine con tranquilidad—. ¿Siguen disparando a la gente en un pelotón, por traición?

—Estoy convencido de que podemos reunir a un pelotón—dijo Arturo encogiéndose de hombros—. El coronel Mandrake y el comandante Kilgarrah estarán encantados de ahorrase la formalidad del juicio.

Gilli abrió los ojos aún más, aunque había cierta duda sobre la posibilidad física de tal acto.

—Espera. Tú. Lo has organizado todo.

—¿Lo he organizado todo, Gwaine?—preguntó Arturo, con tono amble.

—Lo has organizado todo, capitán—contestó Gwaine.

Arturo esperó.

—Saben que estoy con vosotros—señaló Gilli con un deje de desesperación.

—Yo no lo tendría tan claro—dijo Gwaine—. Es decir, la ruta de vuelta a la base es dura, y no hablo de baches. No sé, Arturo. ¿Las posibilidades de que le disparen? ¿Tú qué crees?

—Bastante altas—dijo Arturo. Encogió un hombro, despreocupado.

—¡Querrán saber dónde estoy! ¡Habrá una investigación! ¡Hay satélites!

—Como si fueran a dudar de su mejor equipo—dijo Gwaine con una risotada—. Además, la información de los satélites se pierde constantemente.

—Hay otras formas de encontrarme—dijo Gilli, con odio.

—Magia, ¿verdad?—dijo Arturo, descruzando los brazos para señalar a Gilli con un dedo—. ¿Un poco de necromancia? ¿Bolas de cristal?

Se medio rio, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a Gilli fruncir el ceño, confuso.

Arturo fue al otro lado del barracón y arrastró una silla tras de sí. La giró y se sentó delante de Gilli, rodeando el respaldo con los brazos. Asintió lentamente, como estando de acuerdo con toda preocupación que le nublaba el rostro a Gilli. Por lo que a Arturo respectaba, no le importaría tirar al tipo debajo de un camión muy grande, preferiblemente uno que lo aplastara como la cucaracha que era.

—Así es como va la cosa—dijo Arturo, amistoso—. Yo voy a hacer preguntas. Tú las vas a contestar. Así de simple.

—Que te jodan—soltó Gilli.

Gwaine giró el cañón de la pistola ligeramente, clavándola en la nuca de Gilli.

—No me vas a matar, no tienes huevos—dijo Gilli.

—¿Nos conocemos, tío?—preguntó Gwaine. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante—. Me has visto por ahí, ¿no? Recogiendo a nuestro amigo, Merlín. ¿Te ha contado algo sobre mí? A lo mejor has oído algo. Soy el francotirador del grupo. Tengo el mayor número de muertes activas confirmadas. No necesito ni tenerte cerca.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Vete a la puta mierda!—Gilli se retorció, estirando de la cuerda. Hubo un segundo en el que Arturo estuvo seguro de que Gilli iba a usar magia para soltarse, pero no pasó nada. Esperó hasta que hubo pasado lo peor de la pataleta antes de hacer la primera pregunta, independientemente de la actitud de Gilli.

—Te han asignado que vigiles a Merlín. ¿Por qué?

Gilli siguió retorciéndose y miró a Arturo con odio. Arturo le devolvió la mirada. Gilli se rindió primero, aunque eso podía deberse a la pistola que le apuntaba a la cabeza.

—Como si fueran a decírmelo.

—Creo que te dijeron bastante—dijo Arturo—. O no te habrían dicho qué misiones retener, cuáles redirigir, qué mensajes descifrar o retener. Por ejemplo, la misión de Turkmenistán, la de la ZDN.

Gilli palideció, pero no dijo nada.

—Hay algo en esas misiones en lo que no querían que Merlín se involucrara, ¿no? ¿Qué es?

Gilli mantuvo la boca cerrada. Gwaine se la abrió con un golpe en la coronilla.

—Te ha hecho una pregunta.

—¡Ay! ¡No lo sé!

—¿Qué es?—preguntó Arturo otra vez, paciente.

—¡No lo sé! ¡De verdad que ni puta idea!

Arturo se lo creyó. Lo triste era que Gilli estaba demasiado abajo en la cadena para ser capaz de hacer algo directamente contra Merlín; tenía que ir a otras personas y esas personas eran las que tomaban las decisiones al final, le decían a Gilli qué tenía que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿qué te dijeron?—preguntó Arturo.

Gilli lo miró. Y lo miró más. Tenía un tic nervioso en la pierna. Miraba de reojo, nervioso, a la pistola que tenía contra la cabeza. El silencio se alargó y se alargó.

—Cumple el perfil—dijo Gilli, taciturno.

Arturo esperó.

—El NOM—aclaró Gilli—. El perfil de los de arriba. Puede que incluso de la gente que controla las cosas.

Hizo una pausa.

—Es galés. Tiene la edad adecuada. Conoce a las personas adecuadas. Tiene el conocimiento. Además...

—¿Además?—lo animó Arturo, cuando Gilli no pareció ir a añadir nada.

—Su padre es Balinor Emrys.

Arturo vio a Merlín cambiar de postura ligeramente, enderezándose en su posición en las sombras, pero era lo suficientemente listo para quedarse callado y no dejar que Gilli supiera que estaba ahí.

—¿Y?—preguntó Arturo.

Gilli sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es todo lo que sé.

—Debes de saber algo más, si decir el nombre hace que te tiemble la voz—murmuró Gwaine.

—¿Quién es Balinor Emrys?—preguntó Arturo.

Gilli tardó un rato en contestar.

—Era del Directorio. Se alistó en el ejército para trabajar para ellos, entrenó a SAS, llevó equipos especiales. Su última misión fue mal de muchas maneras y nadie habla de por qué o de cómo. Piensan que algo de esa misión, algo que recogió o que hizo, quizá, volvió a su familia. Quizá incluso lo llevó él mismo casa.

Merlín se enderezó detrás de Gilli. Arturo no podía verle la cara.

—Tengo entendido que el padre de Merlín está muerto—dijo Arturo, en voz baja—. ¿Dices que no es así?

—Por lo que respecta al ejército, desapareció en combate. Había suficientes informes de testigos visuales para decláralo fallecido en combate, para quitarlo del registro y cerrar la investigación. No querían que el ejército cavara demasiado hondo y descubriera lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?—preguntó Arturo.

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que, o Balinor cogió algo, o tenía algo, y el Directorio lo quiere, pero no tienen ni idea de dónde está. Puede que Merlín lo tenga y no quieren que el NOM lo consiga—Gilli estiró de los nudos con las manos, echando los hombros hacia delante—. ¿Puedes desatarme? Me duele un huevo la puta cabeza.

Arturo lo ignoró.

—¿Qué quiere el Directorio

—No lo sé—repitió Gilli.

—No sabes mucho, ¿no?—preguntó Gwaine.

—Que te jodan.

—No hagas que te pegue, sabandija de mierda—lo amenazó Gwaine—. Podría abrirte la cabeza de una vez, conseguir las respuestas por nuestra cuenta…

La única advertencia que tuvo Arturo fue el brillo rojo anaranjado en los ojos de Gilli.

—Gwaine—advirtió Arturo, levantándose y apartando la silla. Fue a coger la pistola…

Pero fue Merlín el que se movió primero y probablemente se había estado moviendo incluso antes de que Arturo reaccionara, porque de repente estaba justo detrás de Gilli y se oyó el sonido de una silla rompiéndose y de cuerda cortándose. De repente Gilli estaba libre y de pie…

Merlín apretó los hombros de Gilli con las manos antes de que pudiera girarse para ir a por Gwaine, que se había echado hacia atrás, inseguro, porque en realidad no había tenido intención de disparar a Gilli a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Merlín giró a Gilli con una fuerza sorprendente y lo empujó contra la pared…

Los ojos de Gilli brillaban como el fuego, Merlín le estaba apretando la garganta con el brazo, sujetándolo contra la pared, pero se oyeron sonidos de pelea, de golpes y gruñidos…

_Y los ojos de Merlín…_

Gwaine se tiró a ayudar; cayó hacia atrás como si rebotara contra una superficie sólida antes de poder acercarse. Arturo levantó la pistola, intentando conseguir hueco para disparar…

Entonces vio lo que Merlín intentaba coger, algo que Gilli tenía en la mano, pero Gilli estaba apretando la mano contra el cuerpo, lejos de Merlín, y parecía desesperado, con la atención enfocada en Merlín casi por completo. Arturo avanzó deprisa, lo que distrajo a Gilli los segundos que Merlín necesitaba para tirarlo al suelo…

Cayeron detrás de una de las camas, desapareciendo de la vista. Arturo miró por un lado y Gwaine se subió a la cama de al lado. Merlín se levantó, triunfante, y Arturo vio que el brillo naranja rojizo de los ojos de Gilli había desaparecido por completo.

También había perdido las ganas de luchar. Se quedó ahí tirado, alucinado, sin entender cómo había hecho Merlín lo que había hecho…

Merlín tenía un anillo en la mano. Se lo ofreció a Arturo, sin dejar de mirar a Gilli.

—Mi padre está muerto—dijo Merlín, en un tono triste que le rompió el corazón a Arturo—. Ni siquiera nos devolvieron su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría tener nada suyo? Vete a la mierda, Gilli. A la mierda con el Directorio.

Le dejó el anillo en la mano a Arturo, con la mirada baja, los dedos fríos contra la piel de Arturo.

—Saca su magia de aquí. No dejes que lo cojo otra vez.

Merlín dio un paso hacia atrás, débil, tambaleante y mareado. Parecía roto, frágil como el cristal. Arturo lo miró fijamente, queriendo cogerlo antes de que cayera.

Gilli consiguió enderezarse hasta estar sentado y soltó una risa desdeñosa.

—¿Lo oyes? No niega ser un espía…

—¡Me cago en la puta, Gilli!—dijo Merlín, manteniéndose apoyando la mano en el hombro de Arturo—. ¿En serio eres tan corto? ¡No soy del puto NOM!

Arturo le lanzó el anillo a Gwaine, que lo estudió.

—Vaya pedazo barato de bronce. ¿Es magia de circo?

Gilli se levantó; Arturo lo volvió a tirar al suelo, apoyándole una rodilla en el pecho.

—No quiero volver a verte la cara. Búscate una forma de volver—tenía la voz grave, muy grave, le salió de lo más profundo del pecho.

Apoyó más peso en la rodilla y se vio recompensado con una tos y un intento de coger aire por parte de Gilli. Al final se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Gwaine.

—Vamos. Volvemos esta noche.

—Por mí perfecto, capitán—dijo Gwaine. Arturo vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo formaba una pistola con la mano y hacía la mímica de disparar a Gilli, pero estaba demasiado enfadado para reírse. Lo único que quería hacer era rodear a Merlín con los brazos.

Y no podía.

ooOOoo

Fue un viaje rápido fuera de la base, incluso con la visita al centro de mando para que Arturo pudiera tener una charla rápida con el comandante sobre Gilli, con la carrera de Gwaine al comedor para coger comida para un Merlín poco comunicativo y con la parada de Kay en el centro de comunicaciones para solicitar discretamente que les avisaran si había algún problema en el frente Gilli.

Nadie preguntó por qué. Una mirada a Merlín era suficiente para saber qué había pasado algo, algo en lo que el capullo estaba involucrado.

Llevaban una hora de camino, siguiendo el plan original de tomar una ruta que diera un rodeo por territorio rebelde activo, siguiendo las precisas instrucciones del comandante Kilgarrah, cuando Arturo miró a Merlín.

No había tocado la comida que Gwaine le había cogido del comedor. No había dormido. Miraba por la ventanita con ojos distantes, sin parpadear. Las sombras de la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la arena del desierto producían el efecto de un velo negro en la cara de Merlín.

Era una mirada aterradora, que dio incluso más miedo cuando Merlín volvió a enfocar la mirada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro. Hubo una curva en el camino, justo en ese momento, y la luz de la luna desapareció, deslizándose como una manta en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando sólo el aire para mantener la piel cliente. Merlín se recuperó con un simple sonido, el dolor sordo del pasado dejado a un lado, liberado en un suspiro que se quedó con Arturo, que lo sacudió en lo más profundo.

Merlín estaba sufriendo y Arturo no sabía qué hacer.

Eso no era del todo cierto. Sabía lo que _quería_ hacer, lo que necesitaba hacer, y eso incluía una muestra física de _a la mierda las reglas_ que no quería hacer delante de Gwaine y Kay.

Habían sentado a Merlín en el asiento de atrás; ni Kay ni Gwaine protestaron cuando Arturo se sentó a su lado en vez de sentarse delante, como siempre. Sólo habían hablado un poco en voz baja en el trayecto, lo suficiente para que Kay supiera lo que había pasado mientras él vigilaba la Crack Box y evitaba que nadie entrara en el barracón mientras «interrogaban» a Gilli, charla de negocios, y ni una palabra desde que Gwaine corrigiera la dirección que había tomado Kay para mantenerlos en el camino correcto hacia el siguiente paso de su misión.

—Yo no tenía ni seis años—dijo Merlín, de repente, con un susurro que resonó en el silencio del asiento trasero, apenas lo suficientemente para que se oyera por encima del ruido de neumáticos reforzados aplastando la arena congelada, pero que captó la atención de todos desde la primera palabra, como si hubiera hablado por un megáfono.

—Mamá estaba destrozada. El tipo de uniforme seguía viniendo a casa, una vez a la semana, una vez cada dos semanas, casi un año. Revivía la esperanza de que mi padre pudiera volver, de que lo estuvieran buscando, de que no pasaba nada, sólo habían perdido el contacto con él, nada más.

Merlín se frotó la cara con una mano, secándose las mejillas. Tenía la voz firme, no le temblaban las manos. Era Merlín, intentando vendar una vieja herida, parecer valiente.

Arturo esperó hasta que Merlín hubo bajado la mano y se la cogió antes de que cayera del todo, notando las palmas mojadas con lo que sólo podían ser lágrimas. Merlín no se apartó; no parecía ni que se hubiera dado cuenta, y Arturo entrelazó sus dedos con los de Merlín, intentando calentarle las manos frías.

—Siguió viniendo, después, durante meses, pero cada vez pasaba más tiempo entre las visitas, hasta que dejó de venir. Mamá se cansó de las visitas, pero era demasiado educada para decirlo. El tipo siempre tenía excusas. Papeleo para mamá. Beneficios de viuda y eso. Información sobre la investigación. —Merlín hizo una pausa—. Entonces dejó de venir.

Otra curva en el camino y volvieron a estar en la misma dirección cardinal que antes. La luz de la luna volvía a brillar en la parte de Merlín, pero, esta vez, Merlín parecía menos como la muerte y más como el ángel herido que Arturo había visto en la capilla.

—Una semana después, nos robaron. No teníamos mucho, para empezar. La casa de la base en la que vivíamos apenas tenía espacio suficiente para dos personas, por no decir tres. Yo estaba en el cole, mamá trabajando en el hospital de veteranos al final de la carretera. Cuando la policía militar se hubo ido, mamá colapsó, fue como si papá hubiera muerto otra vez.

Merlín le apretó la mano a Arturo, moviendo los dedos, retorciéndolos como si fueran serpientes en busca de calor y consuelo contra el dolor y el frío, hasta que tuvieron las manos entrelazadas, bien cogidas, y fuera imposible separarlos.

—Nunca había pensado en ello, hasta ahora. A ver, no tenía ni seis años. No tocaron mis juguetes. No cogieron el dinero de la caja de galletas. Sólo… se llevaron todo lo que era de mi padre. Cada libro. Cada trozo de papel. Las fotos. Incluso un sillón destartalado que mamá odiaba porque se caía a pedazos, pero que no tenía fuerzas para tirar, por si acaso todos se equivocaban, mi padre seguía vivo y quería sentarse al volver a casa.

Eso fue el final, una parada abrupta, las palabras se agotaron, se le cerró la garganta con una nueva ola de dolor. Merlín volvió a mirar por la ventana y el silencio volvió a caer sobre el camión. Ninguno habló, ninguno se atrevió a hacer ningún sonido.

Arturo le apretó la mano a Merlín, amable.

Merlín le apretó la mano a Arturo.

Ninguno se soltó.

ooOOoo

Cincuenta y ocho minutos después de que el comandante Kilgarrah recibiera un aviso de Merlín de que estaba volviendo a la base, mucho antes de lo que había pensado, lo que supuso unos pequeños ajustes en sus propios planes y unas cuantas llamadas para que ciertas personas entraran en acción, míster Smith, del Directorio de Asuntos Alternativos, entró en el centro de mando y empezó seguir a Kilgarrah como si fuera su sombra.

_Se va a llevar una sorpresa si piensa que esto va a molestarme…_

Kilgarrah consiguió ignorar a Smith dieciocho minutos antes de que se volviera insoportable. Míster Smith era lo suficientemente listo para no ser totalmente obvio. En vez de la esperada (casi preferible) pataleta, Smith lo miraba. Y lo miraba. Y lo miraba.

Y lo peor, estaba como en su casa. Miraba por encima de los hombros de la gente; entablaba conversaciones inapropiadas con los analistas de servicio, sacando información; abría carpetas TOP SECRET que había en las mesas y cotilleaba hasta que alguien se las quitaba. Cuando la terminal estuvo libre, se sentó en la silla y no realizó una búsqueda total en el sistema porque los guardias lo estaban vigilando de cerca.

—Smith—dijo Kilgarrah al final, no tanto por estar irritado como por la preocupación de que las distracciones de Smith pudieran causar algún pequeño desastre en las operaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo. Cuando míster Smith se dignó a girarse para mirarlo, Kilgarrah reprimió un gruñido de enfado y señaló a la habitación segura.

Puede que Smith fuera un manipulador adepto, un jugador de ajedrez al nivel de los grandes maestros, pero Kilgarrah le sacaba _milenios_ en esos campos, y no tenía ninguna paciencia para sutilezas o juegos. Este era su terreno, su territorio, sus hombres; hablarían en sus propias condiciones, jugaría con ventaja.

Empezando por utilizar la aparente aversión de Smith por los espacios pequeños y cerrados.

Puede que la habitación no fuera tan pequeña como el lugar donde Smith había sido prisionero de guerra, pero Kilgarrah dejó a posta que se le escapara algo de magia. Su presencia llenó la habitación tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras de sí y las paredes de cristal se oscurecieron.

Smith se estremeció abiertamente, mirando a su alrededor, confuso. Encogió los hombros, como la columna de un perro apaleado cuando intentaba escapar.

Kilgarrah no se hacía ilusiones, su posición humana actual no tenía mucho poder, pero tampoco estaba falto de influencia, influencia que había adquirido a lo largo de los últimos cuarenta años de ser esa persona. Smith podía tener a su Directorio, supuestamente en las sombras; Kilgarrah trabajaba muy por encima y más allá de esos círculos.

Se sentó.

—Míster Bayard. Es agradable volver a verlo, teniendo en cuenta que el general le prohibió el acceso a la base. ¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿Turismo? ¿Las vistas?

Si Smith, o mejor dicho, Bayard, estaba sorprendido de que Kilgarrah supiera su nombre real, no dejó que se viera. En su lugar, cogió una silla, despacio, deliberado, y se puso cómodo.

—Vamos a dejarnos de juegos—dijo Bayard—. Si sabe quién soy, sabe por qué estoy aquí.

—Sí—dijo Kilgarrah, sonriendo ampliamente, enseñando los dientes. Ojalá tuviera un cigarrillo o un puro, exactamente ahora sería un momento perfecto para exhalar y librarse de la tensa bola de llamas y humo que tenía en el pecho—. Y la respuesta a la orden que han firmado y refirmado un número aleatorio de altos… cargos que, si se me permite, tienen la cabeza tan metida en el culo que ni se les ocurrió preguntarse por qué una rama oscura y obsoleta del gobierno estaría interesada en un único equipo SAS, es un colectivo **no**.

Bayard curvó las comisuras en algo que bien podría parecer una sonrisa, pero que más bien rozaba la burla abierta.

—Y, sin embargo, hay poco que usted pueda hacer. Sus órdenes, sus nuevas órdenes, son claras.

Kilgarrah no se molestó en malgastar aliento discutiéndole esa afirmación. En vez de eso, giró la silla para ponerse delante de un armario cerrado con combinación, pulsó los números y abrió un cajón. Pasó varias carpetas antes de localizar la que había metido ahí esa mañana, complacido consigo mismo por asegurarse de que estaría ahí en el momento adecuado.

—Es una copia. Te la puedes quedar—dijo Kilgarrah, pasándole el papel a Bayard, cuya sonrisilla no desapareció hasta que se acercó el papel, leyó el contenido y vio la única firma al final de la hoja.

El Directorio de Asuntos Alternativos podría no estar bajo el control del gobierno, pero había uno dominio que aún tenía poder sobre ellos: su Majestad la Reina.

Su firma estaba al final de la hoja, invalidando todas y cada una de las órdenes emitidas por el Directorio de Asuntos Alternativos a través de su agente, míster John Smith, también conocido como míster Solomón Bayard, en lo que respectaba al equipo SAS Excalibur y su personal de apoyo. Había una lista con nombre, rango y designación de cada miembro del equipo, con los nombres del capitán Arturo Pendragón y el teniente Merlín Emrys subrayados y en negrita.

La mirada de odio intenso y absoluto de Bayard resbaló por la piel de Kilgarrah como fuego griego por las escamas de un dragón.

—Ahora que cuento con su atención—dijo Kilgarrah, haciendo un ruido contra la mesas con los dedos que se acercaba más al repicar de garras afiladas que a uñas—. Hablemos.

Hizo una pausa.

—Míster Bayard, puede, en cualquier momento, comprobar mi autorización de seguridad. Descubrirá que supera la suya. Soy plenamente consciente de la situación relacionada con el movimiento terrorista autodenominado Nuevo Orden Mundial y las implicaciones que cualquier éxito por su parte podría tener en el actual estado de las cosas. Soy plenamente consciente de las armas a su disposición y de su supuesta distribución internacional. También soy plenamente consciente de que la información más fiable sobre esta organización de la que usted dispone, en especial últimamente, se ha obtenido a través de avances causados de manera involuntaria por el capitán Arturo Pendragón y el teniente Merlín Emrys y que cualquier plan futuro que tenga que frustrar depende en gran medida en la participación del capitán y el teniente en futuras misiones. No tiene que decir nada, míster Bayard. No tiene ni que asentir. Sólo tiene que sentarse ahí y negociar en nombre del Directorio los términos según los cuáles cada miembro de Excalibur les prestará su ayuda. Piense en mí como en su agente.

Kilgarrah deslizó una carpeta pesada por la mesa. No contenía sólo las condiciones de Excalibur, también había bastantes de Kilgarrah.

—No tiene la autoridad…—dijo Bayard.

Kilgarrah lo cortó levantando la mano.

—Sí, la tengo.

Los dos hombres se miraron, desafiantes. Fue Bayard, predeciblemente, el que se echó atrás.

—Le daré un momento para revisar las condiciones. —Kilgarrah cogió su carpeta e hizo lo propio, aunque conocía bien el contenido, contenido que había reorganizado y reformulado para hacerlo acorazado e irrompible. No tenía intención de dejarlos a su suerte, no cuando el destino de los chicos estaba en otra parte, sin recubrir por la cinta roja del Directorio.

—¿Empezamos con lo primero de la lista de condiciones del equipo? Claramente, en relación con el asunto de la cagada de Argel. Desde luego, se da cuenta de que su interferencia fue la razón por la que Excalibur casi pierde varios hombres. El Directorio ha demostrado ser incapaz de manejar el eficaz e inusual enfoque del equipo a las situaciones con las que se encuentran. Sería mejor que los coordinara alguien que conociera sus técnicas y enfoques y que pudiera organizar el apoyo que necesiten, conforme lo necesiten.

Bayard apretó los labios en una fina línea de disgusto.

—¿No está de acuerdo?—preguntó Kilgarrah. Esa nota particular era de su cosecha; no le apetecía perder a ninguno del equipo por la flagrante ineptitud del Directorio.

—Por el contrario, yo diría que…—empezó Bayard, dudoso.

—Diga lo que quiera—lo interrumpió Kilgarrah, golpeando la mesa de nuevo. Pilló a Bayard mirándole los dedos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que el sonido que hacían sus garras era claramente algo que no podía hacer una uña humana—. La cosa es que la mayoría, si no todas, de estas estipulaciones ante la comisión de Excalibur al Directorio no son negociables. Cuando antes acepte que la metodología de guerra arcaica del Directorio ya no tiene una posición dominante en la actualidad y que su _modus operandi_ tiene fallos cuando se trata de manejar a un grupo de este tamaño en conjunto, antes podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

Dejó caer un silencio lleno de significado.

—Y antes vuelve Excalibur a la base.

Bayard dudó y soltó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que esa estipulación en particular no viene sin una recomendación firme.

—Está en lo correcto—dijo Kilgarrah.

—¿Y se me va a informar del nombre de dicha persona?

—Está sentado delante de usted—dijo Kilgarrah, dejando que un poco de humo se le escapara de la nariz, satisfecho.

ooOOoo

Condujeron en silencio durante lo que parecieron horas, porque la oscuridad tenía una forma de alargar el tiempo hasta el infinito y la eternidad, especialmente cuando el camino por delante y por detrás eran espejo el uno del otro. Merlín no se dio cuenta, en realidad, sentado ahí con la cabeza girada para mirar el paisaje pasar por la ventana, posiblemente con un ojo abierto en busca de rebeldes enemigos, aunque se le escapaba cómo podría alguien ver algo en esa oscuridad, incluso con el brillo plateado de la luna y de las estrellas. Lo único que podían hacer era buscar destellos de luz en forma de linternas, otros vehículos o incluso hogueras.

En el caso de Merlín, estaba expandiendo parte de su mente en busca de otros cuerpos aparte de los que había en el coche.

Era especialmente consciente de un cuerpo en particular: el que estaba a su lado. La rodilla de Arturo le rozaba cada vez que Kay pasaba con el coche por un bache y, de vez en cuando, Arturo le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, haciéndole cosquillas en la palma con los dedos. La presencia de Arturo era un infierno para los sentidos de Merlín, no sólo por el contacto físico, sino porque era _Arturo_ , y brillaba fuertemente, nada tapaba su brillo, ahogaba hasta las auras de Gwaine y Kay, que estaban sentados en el asiento de delante, a pocos centímetros de Merlín.

El caos que tenía en la cabeza tardó mucho en tranquilizarse y lo único que lo mantenía en tierra, que le recordaba el aquí y el ahora, era la mano de Arturo, entrelazada con la suya.

Su padre había sido del Directorio. Su padre… había muerto por el Directorio. Y el Directorio iba a por él por alguna razón estúpida y forzada. ¿Cómo iba a tener Merlín algo de su padre? Se lo habían llevado todo. Absolutamente todo.

No importaba las veces que Merlín le diera vueltas en la cabeza a las palabas de Gilli, desde qué ángulo lo mirara. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera todo lo que pasaba. ¿Un objeto? ¿Un artefacto? ¿Un libro? ¿Un documento confidencial? ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que haber escondido su padre? ¿Cómo podría haber llegado algo a Merlín? Sonaba vacío, como si faltara algo en algún sitio, algo de información que Gilli no tuviera y que hubiera rellenado él solo porque había visto demasiadas pelis de espías y había _adivinado_ la razón, pero no estuviera seguro.

En fin, por lo menos sabían por qué Gilli lo había estado vigilando, aunque si tenía algo que ver con su padre o era por otra cosa estaba por ver.

Merlín ahogo una risa. El NOM. ¿De verdad pensaban que era del NOM? ¿No habría tenido que saltar la alarma cuando habían revisado su historial antes de darle la autorización de seguridad que tenía? La simple idea del NOM le daba angustia, ¿cómo pensaría alguien que estaba con ellos, para empezar?

Arturo no había dudado, ni siquiera había parpadeado. A Merlín le pesaba el corazón, le dolía, porque la fe de Arturo en él había sido absoluta. Arturo creía en Merlín. No había duda de él, ni por un segundo.

Hacía que Merlín se sintiera más cabrón cada minuto que pasaba sin contarle lo de la magia.

Y, a la vez, no podría evitar morderse la lengua. ¿Y si al decirle lo de su magia, los sentimientos de Arturo cambiaban? ¿Y si ya no podía confiar en Merlín? ¿Y si…?

Merlín se miró la mano, con los fuertes dedos de Arturo entrelazados con los suyos.

Tenía que decírselo. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Merlín miró a Arturo, a su perfil, al mechón de pelo rubio que se le escaba del casco, y pensó que le tocaba ya un corte de pelo. Pero Arturo estaba increíble al despertarse, aun frotándose los ojos y con el pelo revuelto. La línea de la mandíbula, el músculo que mostraba lo teso que estaba, incluso aunque la tensión no se reflejara en la forma en que le cogía la mano a Merlín. El perfil aristocrático, fuerte y seguro, la calma en su mirada alerta, incluso aunque debiera estar destrozado por la larga misión.

Merlín abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz de Gwaine llenó la oscuridad.

—Nos acercamos a las coordenadas.

Merlín frunció el ceño ligeramente. O pasaba algo que no entendía, o lo habían dejado al margen de algún aspecto de la misión, a posta. ¿Pensarían que era un espía? ¿Lo había fingido todo Arturo? ¿De verdad pensaba que Merlín era…?

¿Entonces por qué seguía cogiéndole la mano?

Arturo le soltó la mano y Merlín lo dejó ir, enarcando una ceja inquisitiva que Arturo notó. La mano de Arturo fue de la mano de Merlín al asiento y luego a la pierna de Merlín, donde apretó, tranquilizador.

—Siento no habértelo dicho. No quería que Gilli se enterara de nada. Y ya sabes cómo eres con los secretos, _Mer_ lín. Un desastre.

—Un desastre total—dijo Gwaine, asintiendo con un poco de entusiasmo de más.

—Ya, gracias—se rio Merlín, escondiendo su alivio—. Pero creo que no lo hice tan mal en Argel.

—Eso sólo eras tú haciendo de ti mismo—dijo Arturo y, si Merlín no se estaba imaginando cosas, había cierto tono de cariño en su voz—. No costó demasiado, ¿no? Vale, vamos a parar, Kay. Coge tus cosas y vamos.

Merlín frunció el ceño y siguió las órdenes, asumiendo que alguien le explicaría lo que pasaba en algún momento del futuro cercano. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Iban a abandonar el camión en territorio rebelde? ¿Y qué pasaba con la Crack Box?

Merlín soltó un «oh» largo de sorpresa cuando entendió la que pasaba. Todo cobraba sentido de repente. La consola, las crípticas órdenes de Kilgarrah… pero no entendía por qué iban a dejarlo todo ahí.

—¿Qué… Arturo…?

Arturo rodeó el camión, sacó un par de paquetes del maletero y dejó la Crack Box de dónde estaba. La carcasa hacía que fuera demasiado pesada de transportar, pero, técnicamente, la Crack Box ya no estaba _en_ la Crack Box.

—Mandrake piensa que la Crack Box supone más problemas de lo que merece la pena y probablemente tenga razón. El mando de la base se hizo con ella de manera extraoficial—dijo Arturo, dedicándole a Merlín una mirada de disculpa, pero, gracias a Dios, sin revelarle a los demás cómo de extraoficial había sido la manera, con eso de que Merlín la hubiera construido él mismo—. Sin un analista competente. Cuando antes salte por los aires, antes desaparece y podemos pedir una como Dios manda.

—Cierto—asintió Merlín, atento. Su mente se paró y echó para atrás. Cogió a Arturo el brazo—. Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Saltar por los aires?

—Sí, _Mer_ lín. Por los aires. ¿De qué otra forma esperas destruirla? No vamos a dejar que caiga en nos enemigas.

—Pero. Eh. No. Espera. No estoy especialmente brillante ahora mismo…

Gwaine soltó una risilla, pero, por una vez, mantuvo la boca cerrada. Sin embargo, Arturo no fue tan concesivo.

—No me había dado cuenta—dijo, con mucho sarcasmo en la voz.

Merlín sonrió levemente y asintió, concediendo que tenía razón. Suprimió la necesidad de darle un cachete a Arturo, pero sólo porque llevaba casco.

—De acuerdo, echaros unas risas a mi costa. Estoy acostumbrado. Pero, no. En serio. ¿La vamos a dejar aquí? ¿Cubrirla de explosivos y decir que lo hicieron los rebeldes?

—Casi, pero no hay premio—dijo Gwaine, colgándose la mochila al hombro y equilibrándola. Se giró para Kay le apretara las correas.

—Simplemente vamos a dejarla aquí y decir que la tienen los rebeldes—explicó Kay.

Merlín se quedó mirando a los dos antes de girarse hacia Arturo y darle un golpe en el brazo.

—Comprueba cómo está mi mochila.

Merlín siguió todos los pasos, apretando las correas que quedaban sueltas por la redistribución del peso, levantándola un poco para que Arturo pudiera ajustar las de los hombros. Cuando Arturo se giró, cogió a Merlín del brazo y se inclinó hacia él.

—Dime que… ya sabes.

—¿Qué?

Arturo enarcó una ceja.

—¿El regalito de Kilgarrah?

—Ah, Eso. Sí. Sí, está hecho.

—Bien. Entonces, nada de lo que preocuparse—dijo Arturo—. Ponte la mochila y gírate.

Merlín frunció el ceño e hizo lo que le ordenaba. Se giró, ignorando lo mejor que podía el calor del cuerpo de Arturo pegado tan cerca, caliente a pesar del aire del desierto y aún capaz de despertar todo tipo de fantasías sobre tener a Arturo así, detrás, sólo que sin la mochila en medio, sin tanta ropa, y decididamente sin armadura.

Tosió para cubrir el rubor que seguro que hacía que le brillaran las mejillas en la oscuridad y, cuando se giró una vez que Arturo hubo acabado, le tocó a él coger a Arturo le brazo.

—Se supone que la carcasa es a prueba de bombas. Además, ya sabes cuál es el protocolo para tecnología de alto valor como esta. El ejército hará todo lo que pueda para recuperarla, incluso recoger los trocitos para que los examine un forense y asegurarse de que no es un timo. Se darán cuenta si usamos nuestros propios explosivos…

—No he dicho nada sobre explosivos, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo, dándole una palmadita en el brazo. Casi merecía la pena el tiempo en una celda que le supondría pegar a un superior para quitarle insufrible sonrisa de _Yo sé algo que tú no sabes_ que tenía en la cara.

—Misiles—dijo Kay, amablemente, pasando a su lado, dirección este.

—¡Pero no _tenemos_ misiles!—señaló Merlín.

—No, no los tenemos—dijo Gwaine, al otro lado, entrecerrando los ojos en la penumbra. Un segundo después, señaló una duna—. Ellos sí.

Merlín se sobresaltó, se giró e intentó ver algo en la oscuridad, pero lo único que vio fue el perfil de una duna. Usó su magia para ver la zona y se dio cuenta de que Gwaine tenía razón; había gente por allí, se acercaban deprisa.

Gwaine le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No te preocupes. Al menos eres guapo.

—Que te jodan—dijo Merlín, mirándolo con odio.

Arturo soltó una risilla.

—G, enciende el camión. El resto, echad a andar. Lo vamos a meter ocho klicks en territorio enemigo, y será mejor que estemos lejos cuando se den cuenta de que no estamos dentro.

Gwaine fue a hacerle algo al camión, cerró la puerta y el camión empezó a rodar ladera abajo, acelerando poco a poco mientras bajaba. Ninguno se quedó a mirar, sino que se movieron todo lo rápido que pudieron para salir del radio de la explosión. Merlín supuso que los rebeldes soltarían un misil de mano ( _¿Cómo coño sabían que iban a estar ahí a esa hora?_ Al final lo puso en la sección de «Cosas sobre las que no debía preguntar») cuando el camión llegara al final de la ladera, antes de que empezara a subir y desapareciera de la vista y los obligara a perseguirlo.

Se equivocó por poco. El vehículo para desierto de los rebeldes llegó a la cima de la duna antes de lo que Merlín había esperado y una cadena de munición de alto calibre y potencia salió de golpe de la máquina de artillería que tenía encima, clavando una línea de balas en la arena justo antes de que alguien ajustara el cañón y le diera de pleno al camión.

Varios golpes limpios agrietaron el cristal, pero no llegaron a penetrar en el acorazado y, de golpe, se oyó el rugido de una avioneta de combate, que sorprendió a Merlín, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayera sobre Arturo, que lo cogió y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del chaleco para arrastrarlo hacia delante.

 _Eso no es un lanzador de misiles de mano_ era lo que pensaba Merlín, dando gracias al menos de una cosa: no podía ser de ninguna manera uno de sus aviones. Alguien lo empujó tras una duna, contra Kay y con Arturo a justo a su lado. Los cuatro se cubrieron las orejas y esperaron, y esperaron…

La explosión los sobresaltó incluso estando a más de un kilómetro de distancia. La onda sísmica estaba sofocada por la duna a su espalda, pero aún había un temblor notable en el suelo y en aire. Humo, llamas, una pequeña nube en forma de champiñón, formada por una mezcla de trozos de camión y de la carcasa «impenetrable» de la Crack Box, y arena llenaron el aire, cayendo a su alrededor.

Esperaron un momento, dos. No se escuchaba a la avioneta volver ni a ninguno de los vehículos rebeldes yendo en su dirección. Arturo miró a Merlín a los ojos y asintió.

—Vamos—dijo, y Merlín se sorprendió de poder escuchar algo por encima del pitido en los oídos.

Gwaine tomó la delantera y Merlín gruñó, preparándose para lo que iba a ser una larga caminata.

ooOOoo

Llevaban cuatro días de negociaciones y Bayard había estado sudando durante las últimas tres horas mientras intentaba que pareciera que no estaba sudando. Se notaba cuando Bayard recurría a técnica de meditación para calmarse: bajaba los ojos levemente, posaba las manos en las piernas y se recostaba en la silla, analizando todo sin dejar salir nada. Normalmente ese era el momento en que Kilgarrah decidía empezar a dar golpecitos en la mesa con un dedo… o garra.

Kilgarrah no era demasiado orgulloso para usar un poco de presión para que Bayard aceptara las condiciones de la comisión de servicio de Excalibur, tanto que se negaba a dejar que Bayard sacara el documento de la sala segura para poder revisarlos uno a uno con sus superiores directamente y volver con un acuerdo completo. Aunque eso haría que todo fuera increíblemente más fácil, no expresaría lo que Kilgarrah intentaba comunicar.

Básicamente, que Excalibur no era de nadie y, si iban a responder ante alguien, sería ante Arturo Pendragón y, por consiguiente, ante Kilgarrah.

Bayard negociaba desde la suposición de que Kilgarrah se interpondría en las misiones. Nada se alejaba más de la verdad. Kilgarrah se alegraría de ver al NOM erradicado de la faz de la Tierra, ya que haría que sus planes futuros fueran más fáciles. Pero ese era el juego que estaba jugando Bayard y Kilgarrah era un hombre paciente. Un dragón paciente, al menos.

Podía esperar más que Bayard. Estaba seguro de que Excalibur podía esperar más, también, incluso estando en medio del desierto sin apoyo y en peligro de que los pillaran, los capturaran o los mataran.

Eso parecía escapársele a Bayard, porque, aunque parecía contento con largar las negociaciones hasta que los chicos volvieran, no parecía especialmente preocupado por su seguridad.

Por lo que Kilgarrah había dado órdenes para que Mandrake entrara en la habitación con muy malas noticias.

Mandrake tocó a la puerta antes, pero entró sin esperar invitación. Rodeó la mesa hasta llegar al lado de Kilgarrah, se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído.

—Había pensado en hacer que identificaran inicialmente un cuerpo como un miembro del equipo, pero me ha parecido un poco demasiado.

Kilgarrah se esforzó por no sonreír. Hizo lo que pudo por parecer preocupado y asintió hacia Mandrake antes de estudiar el papel que le había dado. Era poco más que un informe de personal y estaba escrito al estilo de una hoja de comunicación.

—Bueno. Eso cambia las cosas—dijo Kilgarrah en voz baja, casi para sí mismo. Volvió a asentir.

Mandrake salió de la habitación sin siquiera reconocer a Bayard con un gesto de la cabeza, moviéndose con la cantidad justa de urgencia.

Kilgarrah se reclinó en la silla, con una mano en la mesa y los ojos fijos en la hoja de papel. Dio unos golpecitos con la uña en la mesa, con un leve clic y la suficiente fuerte para hacer un agujero en la superficie. Se levantó de golpe, recogió los papeles al mogollón y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Supongo que podemos retomar las negociaciones en un momento más adecuado?

Kilgarrah paró, se giró y frunció el ceño de una manera que podría infundir terror en el corazón de cualquier general.

—Un momento más adecuado será cuando todos los miembros de Excalibur estén sanos y salvos en la base. Quizá una vez se haya decidido a dejar de arrastrar los talones podremos zanjar este asunto.

—¿Arrastrar los talones?—preguntó Bayard, incrédulo—. Es usted es el que tiene una absurda lista de condiciones. Lo único que tiene que hacer es hacer que vuelvan y estarán bien.

—Las condiciones vienen de Excalibur—le recordó Kilgarrah, neutro. Eso no era del todo verdad, había un par de cosas que Kilgarrah había añadido para su propio beneficio, pero no era necesario que Bayard supiera eso—. Y por mucho que me gustara poder llamarlos, lo que voy a hacer de todas formas, va a ser difícil traer a alguno de los equipos. Hemos perdido el contacto.

Eso despertó un poco a Bayard, como un oso somnoliento al que pincharan con un palo, gruñendo malhumorado y dándole al palo con la garra.

—Qué lástima.

Kilgarrah esperó, se giró y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta.

—Por curiosidad, ¿con quién han perdido contacto?

—El equipo Alfa—dijo Kilgarrah, parándose de nuevo, con la mano en la manivela.

—Ah. —Bayard hizo una pausa. Se oyó el crujir de una silla moviéndose cuando ajustó el peso, ya fuera para levantarse o para ponerse cómodo—. ¿Quién está en el equipo Alfa?

Kilgarrah enarcó una ceja, desdeñoso.

—¿En serio tiene que preguntar? Pendragón, Emrys, Taggart y Lawhead.

Bayard se levantó de golpe, con los ojos como platos, pero tuvo la suficiente cabeza para no decir nada.

Kilgarrah salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta cerrada tras de sí. Se permitió una risilla leve antes de apresurarse al centro de mando, donde procedió observar a los técnicos como una gallina con sus pollitos.

Bayard salió un segundo después, pálido y un poco ceniciento. Se acercó a Kilgarrah, se lo pensó mejor y salió de la tienda de mando. Kilgarrah notó el ligero bulto en su chaqueta, bajo el brazo. Sabía perfectamente que era la lista de condiciones de Excalibur.

No había nada como presionar a alguien. Si Bayard fuera listo, se habría ido al centro de comunicaciones, solicitado una línea privada y habría llamado a sus supriores del Directorio para aclarar el asunto tan pronto como fuera posible.

Kilgarrah sonrió.

Un par de personas vieron la sonrisa y se alejaron de él.

ooOOoo

Según la estimación de Gwaine, estaban justo en el borde de la zona gris que se consideraba territorio rebelde, pero que tenía tan poca actividad que podían arriesgarse a encender un pequeño fuego para calentarse la comida sin tener que tragársela fría. Arturo estaba convencido de que Gwaine sólo insistía en que estaban en zona segura porque tenía hambre. Su última comida había consistido en algo grumoso y con trocitos flotantes que le había revuelto el estómago a Gwaine lo suficiente como para que el hombre con el estómago infinito _tuviera arcadas_.

Mantener a sus hombres saludables y en forma durante el resto del trayecto era la principal prioridad de Arturo. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que estarían en el desierto, esperando a que Kilgarrah les diera la señal de que no había moros en la costa y podían volver. Se habían preparado para una semana, con raciones extra en las mochilas, además de coger lo que habían podido de la base en Kandahar, por si las moscas, porque, según la Ley de Murphy, _claro que lo vas a necesitar, todo se va a ir a la mierda de todas formas_. Arturo no podía permitirse desperdiciar sus raciones y mucho menos arriesgarse a que Gwaine o cualquier otro vomitara una ración fría porque no pudiera mantenerla en el estómago. Y, sí, el calor hacía que la comida fuera un poco más comestible.

Mientras Gwaine tenía un estómago infinito y Kay tenía cuatro estómagos de vaca acorazados (Arturo lo había pillado una vez mordisqueando un trozo de algo verde que casi seguro no era apto para el consumo humano), Merlín había estado picoteando su comida como un pajarito, dependiendo de trozos de barras de proteínas para aplacar el hambre de día y una ración por la noche o mientras andaba.

No engañaba a Arturo. Como era el que más peso llevaba del equipo, kilo a kilo, sin contar a Perceval, Merlín economizaba el espacio para el equipo de comunicaciones y sus herramientas de campo, por lo que a veces cogía comida de menos. Por eso Arturo había decidido llevar raciones extra en muchas misiones, no para sí, sino para Merlín.

No cumplía el protocolo, ni de lejos. Se suponía que cada hombre tenía que llevar lo que iba a necesitar, porque si se separaba de los demás, tendría que subsistir con lo que tuviera. Pero eso no evitaba que Arturo cogiera comida extra, porque, si había algo que se había vuelto tradición desde que Merlín se uniera a Excalibur, era la conversación que tenían siempre:

_—Merlín. Pégate…_

_—A ti, como pegamento. Sí, lo sé—decía Merlín, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

Muy cumplidor, pasara lo que apsara, incluso si se separaban por alguna razón, Merlín siempre encontraba la forma de volver a Arturo, o Arturo lo encontraba él. León lo había comentado alguna vez, murmurando alguna bordería sobre que los dos tenían una brújula que les señalaba dónde estaba el otro, pero nadie se reía del tema, porque era bastante útil; sabían que nunca estarían completos en una misión sin su especialista en comunicaciones. Eso quería decir que Merlín tenía casi garantizado estar cerca de una fuente de comida: Arturo.

Esa pequeña «habilidad» inconsciente suya también era útil en otros momentos. A veces Arturo se despertaba en medio de la noche, abría los ojos pare ver el manto de estrellas que se extendía sobre su cabeza y _sabía_ que Merlín estaba de guardia a pocos metros de distancia, mirándolo, y que estaba a salvo.

No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar todo eso. La única forma de salir de la incómoda y frustrante situación que suponía estar enamorado de uno de sus hombres estaba en dos pequeñas, casi invisibles, condiciones que había añadido a la lista que le había dado a Kilgarrah. Sólo podía esperar que aceptaran esas dos.

Arturo se dio cuenta el momento exacto en el que Merlín se quedó sin raciones. Había sido hacía dos noches, cuando se comió sólo la mitad de su ración y guardó la otra mitad para la noche siguiente. Y ahora estaba subsistiendo con las miguitas de su última barra de proteínas.

En parte por eso había asentido cuando Gwaine preguntó si podían encender el fuego y le apartó la mano cuando lo vi intentar coger la ración extra que Arturo había puesto a calentar. Merlín no se había dado cuenta; estaba toqueteando su Caja.

Merlín había desconectado la radio según lo planeado, a las órdenes de Arturo, enarcando una ceja, pero sin dudarlo más allá de la pregunta que se veía reflejada en su cara. Ahora estaba conectando su Caja para que pudiera recibir mensajes sin que nadie supiera que eran capaces de recibir mensajes y deshabilitando las funciones de envío, al menos de momento.

Arturo lo miró una vez más, preguntándose si había sido buena idea no contarle a Merlín todo el plan desde el principio, porque entonces _quizá_ habría mostrado el sentido común que Dios le daba a los mosquitos y, de milagro, habría cogido las raciones como Dios manda, por una vez, pero al mismo tiempo sospechaba que estaba depositando demasiada fe en Merlín. Ese hombre necesitaba que cuidaran de él…

—Bueno, supongo que podemos seguir hacia el sur otros cuatro días con las raciones que tenemos, si las racionamos—dijo Gwaine, dibujando un mapa rápido en la arena. Marcó con una línea una ruta sinuosa antes de hacer una X al final—. Justo por aquí hay un oasis. No es mucho, pero podemos coger agua limpia. Puede que tengamos suerte y nos crucemos con alguno de los nómadas, si vienen tan al norte, conseguir más comida con un poco de trueque. Es pronto para eso, pero a lo mejor tenemos suerte.

—Vamos a dar la nota un huevo—comentó Kay.

—No todos—dijo Gwaine, mirando a Merlín y señalándose a sí mismo—. Sólo hay que coger algo de ropa de un tendedero por la noche y llegar por la mañana con algo que cambiar.

—Sabrán que sois extranjeros—dijo Kay—. Tú árabe es una mierda y Merlín es demasiado blanco, además de tener esos ojos azules brillantes…

—Fingiré que es mi fulana—dijo Gwaine con una sonrisa lasciva y Arturo notó cómo los celos lo ahogaban. Respiró profundamente.

—Hablaremos de ello cuando llegue el momento—dijo, sin gustarle ni pizca la imagen de Merlín como la fulana de alguien que no fuera él.

Pilló a Merlín mirándolo de reojo antes de que Merlín bajara la cabeza de nuevo para hacer algo escandaloso con el cableado de su Caja, con los labios mostrando una sonrisilla, como si hubiera escuchado el tono que Arturo no había pretendía transmitir con su voz. Gwaine lo había oído también, seguro, y Kay, con lo lento que podía ser, también.

—Claro—dijo Kay, aprovechando el momento—. La verdad es que creo que podría funcionar. Es esbelto, podría colar, supongo. Ponle una túnica grande, un velo en la cabeza que le tape un poco la cara…

—Sí, con esas pestañas, podría pasar por una chica sin problemas…

—¡Oye!—Merlín levantó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—. Si _alguien_ va a vestirse de chica, es Gwaine. ¿Habéis visto cómo _anda_? Se contonea de tal manera que las modelos de pasarela se morirían de envidia…

—Ni la mitad que tú, tío—dijo Gwaine, mirando de reojo a Arturo, que había perdido su tren de pensamiento ante la idea de vestir a Merlín de chica. La verdad es que una falda haría el acceso más fácil…

Salió de su ensoñación sacudiendo la cabeza y miró a Gwaine con odio.

—¿Cuál es la alternativa?

Gwaine se enderezó.

—Si vamos a mantenernos lejos del terreno seguro, vamos a tener que ir por aquí…

Movió la mano en la otra dirección antes de parar el dedo en una localización que parecía dolorosamente lejos.

—Yo diría unos cuatro días de marcha, incluyendo marcha rápida nocturna, con una ruta lateral para evitar a los rebeldes, quizá podríamos cambiarnos de ropa para que no cante, quizá _tomar prestado_ …

Gwaine hacía que _tomar prestado_ sonara más como _adquirir_.

—…un coche o un camión. Hay un pueblo pequeño, podríamos conseguir refugio y suministros…

—Y meternos de lleno en territorio enemigo—señaló Kay—. Por muy agradable que eso suene, estamos haciendo un trabajo de mierda en hacer el plan de viaje.

Arturo soltó una risotada.

—Por no hablar de la extracción. Si alguien nos pilla, tendremos problemas. Y sin apoyos, sin forma fácil de salir, sin zona de recogida. Vamos a dejar esa opción aparte por ahora y vamos a seguir yendo al sur.

—Al sur, entonces—dijo Gwaine, sin inmutarse. Se estiró para ver cómo iban las raciones de campaña—. La cena está lista.

Se sirvió una ración, abriendo la bolsa y buscando una cuchara en el bolsillo. Kay fue un poco menos entusiasta, pero también cogió lo suyo. Arturo cogió las dos raciones que quedaban y le pasó una a Merlín.

Merlín la miró y encogió un hombro, como haría un perro para quitarse agua del pelo.

—Es tuya.

—Es _tuya_ , Merlín—dijo Arturo—. Cogí comida extra para ti, ya que no sabías que íbamos a dar un rodeo.

A la luz del fuego, los ojos de Merlín cambiaban de color, haciendo que Arturo se quedara sin respiración, pero era el tono incorrecto de dorado. Merlín abrió la boca, frunciendo un poco el ceño y, al final sonrió.

—Gracias. Me la comeré luego.

—Ahora, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo. Cogió la Caja a medio desmontar del regazo de Merlín, intentando no pensar en cómo había apartado Merlín la pierna cuando Arturo le había rozado—. Te he estado vigilando. Apenas estás comiéndote un tercio de ración. No voy a cargar contigo hasta el oasis. Come. Todo. O…

Merlín frunció el ceño ligeramente, expectante.

—O te doy yo de comer.

Merlín lo miró como si estuviera considerando sus opciones en serio.

—No quieres que lo haga—le advirtió Gwaine—. Es un cuidador malísimo.

Arturo asintió.

—Terrible. Bastante horrible. Es más probable que te me siente encima, te tape la nariz y te meta la sopa directamente en la garganta. Te irá mejor intentando tragártelo tú solo.

Merlín cogió la ración con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sabes? Me da lástima el pobre capullo que acabe pasando el resto de su vida contigo.

_¿Qué te hace pensar que no vas a ser tú?_

Arturo estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero enarcó una ceja en vez de eso.

—Contrataré a una cuidadora cuando se ponga malo y lo pondré en cuarentena al otro lado del piso. No puedo ponerme malo yo, ¿no?

Las raciones de campaña era altas en proteínas, altas en grasas, altas en carbohidratos y altas en todo, un equilibrio preciso de nutrientes con el objetivo de mantener a un soldado en marcha, pero, en alguna parte del proceso, la ciencia había fallado con el sabor, porque, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera en el _Stroganoff de ternera_ , hacía que las papilas gustativas de Arturo se rebelaran y casi le dieran arcadas. Consiguió tragarlo apenas más rápido que Gwaine, se aseguró de que Merlín se acabara el suyo y empezó a limpiar el campamento antes de que muriera la hoguera.

No había mucho combustible natural que pudieran utilizar para mantener la hoguera, pero estaban tanto bien vestidos para el frío como protegidos de los elementos, así que podrían pasar la noche sin más molestia que un poco de frío. Todos podrían dormir unas horas para poder continuar antes del amanecer y cubrir todo el terreno posible antes de que el sol subiera y les quemara la piel.

—Me pido la primera guardia—dijo Gwaine, cogiendo el rifle para dirigirse a un montículo.

—Por mí bien—murmuró Kay, calándose la gorra y estirándose para ponerse cómodo, con los brazos bajo la cabeza—. Levántame para la segunda. Vosotros dos decidid quién hará la tercera y decidme si tengo al que le toca cando os despierte.

Merlín terminó de girar unos cables antes de apartar la Caja sin probarla. Parecía que había tenido un desafortunado encuentro con un explosivo casero que la había dejado sin funcionamiento, pero, conociendo a Merlín, quizá fuera capaz de pillar una emisora de música del otro lado del planeta incluso en ese estado. Arturo no se estiró para una siestecilla rápida como Kay, como habría hecho si no hubiera visto la ansiedad en los ojos de Merlín. Merlín enlazó las manos, miró de reojo a Arturo y movió la boca, como si intentara decir algo, pero no supiera como hacerlo. Miró de Arturo a Kay, como si no pudiera decir nada delante del otro hombre.

Le recordó a cómo lo había mirado Merlín en la base, antes de marcharse a la misión, como si estuviera tan desesperado por contarle algo que le había dolido a Arturo tener que cortarlo antes de que alguien pudiera oírlo. Ver a Merlín así, en ese momento, tenso, nervioso, le causó una presión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

No habría una oportunidad mejor de tener privacidad absoluta, con Kay a punto de dormirse y Gwaine lo suficientemente lejos. Arturo casi enarcó una ceja para asentir, animar a Merlín para que lo _soltara de una vez, por Dios_.

En vez de eso, Arturo se quedó despierto en vez de prepararse para dormir, sentado, fingiendo repasar los mapas por sí mismo para desarrollar un plan mejor que el de Gwaine, escuchando el familiar sonido de unos leves ronquidos (Kay tenía el récord Guiness de velocidad a la hora de dormirse) antes de mirar otra vez Merlín.

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?—preguntó Arturo, en voz baja.

Merlín levantó la mirada y, en las ascuas rojas del fuego moribundo, sus ojos ensombrecidos brillaron casi naranjas en la oscuridad. Naranjas, como los de Gilli, casi rojos como los de los hechiceros enemigos, pero no estaba bien, porque Arturo sabía que los ojos de Merlín brillaban dorados. Perfectos, como oro fundido.

—Sí—dijo Merlín, con un asentimiento más bien poco firme, mirando a Kay—. Me vendría bien. Tengo que estirar las piernas.

Arturo soltó una risotada, porque no era como si no hubieran estado estirando las piernas desde que habían salido del camión y lo habían dejado como un suculento objetivo para las personas con las que Kilgarrah había hecho algún tipo de trato extraoficial que probablemente tuviera algo que ver con ayudar a algún agente encubierto del MI-5 a establecer sus credenciales. No importaba, porque ahora iba a conseguir respuestas de Merlín.

Se levantó y cogió el rifle. Merlín hizo lo mismo, esperando a Arturo, que decidió que, bueno, si Merlín no iba echar a andar primero, lo haría él.

Se quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir viendo el campamento en el suave brillo del fuego y poder escuchar los ronquidos de Kay. Arturo no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Gwaine, pero, conociéndolo, estaría en el montículo que había justo detrás de donde Kay estaba acurrucado, dormido. Estaría bocabajo, vigilando la zona con la pistola.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de…—Merlín dudó y, cuando no pareció que fuera a decir nada más, Arturo levantó los ojos al cielo, molesto, como diciendo _por qué a mí_ y decidió animarlo con algo inocuo.

—Si esto es sobre las raciones, Merlín—dijo Arturo—, no te preocupes. Cogí también para ti, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos de sobra para llegar al oasis, siempre y cuando Gwaine deje de comer como un cerdo.

Se escuchó una risilla. Arturo deseó que se le hubieran acostumbrado los ojos lo suficiente a la oscuridad, porque conocía esa risa y sabía la sonrisa que la acompañaba. Era una sonrisa dulce, que eliminaba toda la preocupación del rostro de Merlín un precioso instante. Era amplia, real y burlona.

Arturo no la veía a menudo. Deseaba poder verla en ese momento.

—Ojalá tuviera los brownies de mi madre para distraerlo—dijo Merlín.

—Táctica arriesgada, como poco—dijo Arturo.

—Ya, tienes razón. No podemos contar con que no hubiera atacado ya los brownies.

Arturo podía escuchar la risa en la voz de Merlín y, ahora, podía verlo, con los ojos por fin acostumbrados a la penumbra. Merlín, bajo la luz de las estrellas y el brillo plateado de la luna. De alguna manera, la luz nocturna hacía que Merlín pareciera más como el ángel que Arturo había visto en la capilla, sólo que más etéreo y furtivo. Dejaba la ligera sensación de que lo único que necesitaría para escapar era dar un solo paso atrás.

Y desaparecería.

Esa idea asustaba a Arturo.

Vio los ojos de Merlín caer y, cuando levantó la barbilla, Arturo juraría haber visto el cielo reflejado en ellos, oscuros con el brillo de las estrellas. Ya no había risa, ni sonrisa, sólo quedaban resignación y tristeza.

—No es eso de lo que quería hablar—dijo Merlín—. Es… es sobre el Directorio.

Arturo esperó, pero Merlín no dijo nada, sino que giró la cabeza.

—Si es lo que Merriam dijo sobre tu padre—dijo Arturo, en voz baja—, lo entiendo. Si estaban metidos en algo… si mi padre estuviera metido en algo, y hubiera muerto por ello, por ellos, y lo hubieran cubierto… no estoy seguro de si querría trabajar con ellos tampoco, en tu situación.

Hizo una pausa, pero Merlín no reaccionó, sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy siendo justo, ¿verdad? Tirándote esto encima, todo esto del Directorio. Nunca me dijiste si querías hacerlo, con los demás. Supongo que nunca te di la opción…

—No—dijo Merlín, suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Como mucho, hace más fácil la decisión, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si es verdad, si algo de eso es verdad, la única forma de la que lo voy a descubrir es yendo, ¿no? Rebuscar cuando nadie mira. Quizá pueda descubrir lo que le pasó.

—Sí—dijo Arturo, preocupado y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

El silencio se alargó y el único sonido en la penumbra era sus respiraciones, el vaho en el frío del desierto.

—No tiene por qué ser así, Merlín. Hay otras formas. Cuando volvamos, le diremos al comandante Kilgarrah que lo olvide, que le diga a Smith que se meta…

Merlín se movió hacia delante, eliminando la distancia entre ellos con lo que pareció un simple paso. Le puso una mano en el cuello, otra cubriéndole la boca. Arturo se sorprendió, pero no se resistió, y la tensión en los dedos y brazos de Merlín se relajó.

No se movió; Merlín tampoco lo hizo.

Despacio, Merlín se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la frente contra la de Arturo, que no pudo evitar estremecerse, queriendo estar más cerca. Las manos de Merlín estaban frías contra su piel, pero el resto de él emanaba calor hirviendo. Se _moría_ por tocarlo más.

—Cállate, Arturo. Sólo, cállate. Si sigues hablando…—Merlín suspiró, expirando lentamente, y Arturo tembló cuando notó las pestañas de Merlín acariciándole la frente.

—Tú sigues hablando, Arturo. Y yo no puedo decir nada. Hablas y yo pienso que todo irá bien, incluso si no digo nada, porque quizá lo entiendas, y quizá me sigas mirando como lo haces cuando piensas que no me doy cuenta. Y _quiero_ eso. Sea lo que sea que estás reprimiendo. Todas esas veces… cuando te acerca y me colocas bien el collar de la camisa, algo que no haces con nadie más. Cómo me cogías cuando estábamos en Argel. Apretándome la mano en el camión cuando me estaba desmoronando. Ocupándote de mí cuando soy demasiado estúpido para hacerlo. Quiero eso. Te quiero a ti, Arturo… no tienes idea de cuánto.

Hizo una pausa.

—Pero no puedo. No puedo. Dioses. –La voz de Merlín se rompió en un sollozo suave y Arturo estiró los brazos para rodearle la cintura, acariciándolo para que se tranquilizara. Arturo frunció el ceño, porque no estaba seguro de saber qué le pasaba a Merlín de repente, pero le latía el corazón tan fuerte en los oídos que pensaba que no sería capaz de oír nada de lo que Merlín le estaba diciendo.

 _Necesitaba_ escucharlo. Había estado esperando otra cosa, pero _esto_ , esta declaración de interés que no lo era del todo, de atracción, de… de lo que fuera que fuese, estaba desmoronando su resolución de esperar antes de reivindicar a Merlín como suyo, de hacerlo _suyo_ como fantaseaba con hacer desde hacía tanto tiempo, porque no era el momento, porque había _normas._

De repente, Arturo odiaba mucho las normas. Y Merlín… ¿qué quería decir con _no puedo_?

Arturo quería decirle que podía. Que podía tenerlo a él, porque le estaba volviendo loco. Sólo tenían que esperar. Puede que semanas. Puede que más. Pero podía…

Merlín aún le estaba tapando la boca con la mano y apretó un poco más cuando notó que Arturo iba a hablar.

—Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Mi madre siempre lo ha sabido. Mi tío lo sabía por defecto. Y Will…

_¿Will? ¿Qué tenía que ver Will con…?_

—Vas a odiarme, sé que lo vas a hacer. Por favor, no me odies. Podría habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo. _Quería_ hacerlo. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que quería hacerlo. Pero. Es que…. No puedo. No podía.

Ahora, Merlín estaba balbuceando. Arturo no tenía ni idea de lo qué iba el tema, aunque lo _sabía_. Quería decirle a Merlín que sus secretos no eran tan secretos, después de todo, que no tenía que ponerse así y, Dios, si Arturo hubiera sabido que Merlín se iba estresar más cuanto más tiempo guardara el secreto, habría ido y le habría contado todo lo que sabía, desde el incidente en la reserva Zeid hasta aquella vez en los Ravines en la que el demonio de arena casi se lo había llevado…

Merlín se paró, de repente, y respiró hondo.

—Me estoy escondiendo, Arturo. Siempre me he escondido. Tenía que hacerlo. Nadie lo habría entendido. Y luego, esto. El Directorio. Oigo cosas sobre ellos, Arturo. Lo que podrían hacer…

Había un miedo intenso e incesante en la voz de Merlín que le llegó a Arturo al corazón. No sabía qué le daba tanto miedo a Merlín, pero quería protegerlo de lo que fuera.

 _No voy a dejar que te hagan nada_ , juró, esperando que Merlín lo viera, que lo sintiera. Pero estaban demasiado cerca, compartiendo aire, y Arturo no quería alejarse. Quería acercarse más. Así que lo hizo. Un pasito. Un cambio de postura minúsculo. Cogió con fuerza a Merlín de la chaqueta.

—No quiero esconderme de ti, Arturo—susurró Merlín, respirándole a Arturo en la mejilla cada vez que tomaba aire en bocanadas cortas, hiperventilando—. No puedo. Ya no.

Le quitó la mano de la boca y dio un paso atrás, otro, alejándose de él. Arturo dejó caer las manos.

—Arturo. Tengo… tengo magia, Arturo.

Ahí estaba. La gran revelación que Arturo había estado esperando. Parecía que llevara un siglo esperando, aunque sólo habían sido semanas, quizá un poco más. Quería asentir, aplaudir, reaccionar como se suponía que tenía que reaccionar. Pero no dijo nada, no tenía palabras. Le daba vueltas la cabeza por la sobredosis de información, lo intenso de la promesa y el peso de la emoción en estado puro.

Merlín lo quería.

Si estuvieran en el fin del mundo, si la Tierra dejara de girar, si fueran las dos últimas personas en el planeta, esa simple frase sería suficiente para que su corazón siguiera latiendo.

Merlín dejó caer los hombros, la preocupación le cubrió la mirada. Se convirtió en la propia definición de alicaído mientras los segundos pasaban y Arturo no contestaba.

Había pensado en lo que le diría a Merlín cuando por fin le contara lo de su magia. _No pasa nada, Merlín. Ya lo sabía. Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho antes, nos habría venido bien en algunas de esas misiones, ¿eh? Además, ¿eres lento o algo? ¡Casi mueres en Argel por proteger ese puto secreto!_ Tenía todo el discurso preparado. Se había aprendido de memoria la mayor parte y tenía un par de puntos importantes que quería cubrir cuando improvisara lo demás.

Ese discurso, esa parte practicada… no parecía adecuado. Ahora no. Porque Merlín no le estaba diciendo sólo lo de su magia. Merlín le estaba diciendo a Arturo que lo quería.

Merlín bajó la cabeza y asintió, como para sí mismo. Deslizó un pie hacia atrás y la arena crujió bajo la bota.

Entonces Arturo se dio cuenta de que Merlín se estaba alejando. Que cada uno de sus miembros estaba lleno de energía retenida, como un ciervo a punto de saltar para alejarse de depredador, para irse lejos de su alcance y desaparecer para siempre.

Arturo fue a por él.

No tenía palabras. No las necesitaba.

Cogió a Merlín antes de que se alejara demasiado. Antes de que pudiera girarse y coger el camino del campamento. Antes de que pudiera tumbarse en el suelo de lado, dándole la espalda a Arturo. Arturo lo paró, porque no quería que Merlín le diera la espalda, nunca.

Lo cogió del brazo y lo giró hacia él. Le puso la mano en el cuello, como Merlín le había hecho. Sólo que, en vez de ponerle la otra mano en la boca para callarlo y poder tener su turno, Arturo lo calló con un beso.

Fue un choque de labios raro, uno de ellos decidido, el otro paralizado, pero Arturo mantuvo a Merlín pegado a sí, pasándole un brazo por la espada, con los labios juntos hasta que, debajo de toda la armadura, del chaleco que no se había quitado, debajo de todo el ridículo equipo, notó cómo Merlín se relajaba. Se separó un poco, un par de milímetros, lo suficiente para acariciar los labios de Merlín con los suyos, yendo a por un segundo beso, más amable, más suave, _real_ , como habría esperado que fuera su primer beso.

Merlín tenía los labios secos y suaves, cortados por el aire del desierto, y tenía una esquina de la boca irritada, por culpa de cómo se la mordía todo el tiempo por la preocupación. Todas esas pequeñas imperfecciones, todas las durezas y todo lo suave, significaban una sola cosa para Arturo.

Éxtasis.

Merlín se inclinó hacia él y Arturo dio un paso para acercarse más, haciendo contrapeso, consiguiendo de alguna forma un equilibrio perfecto. Merlín relajó los labios contra los de Arturo con un gesto de deleite que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Arturo. El beso casto lleno de emociones reprimidas se deshizo de la timidez y Arturo no tenía claro quién separó los labios primero, si fue él o Merlín. No importaba. La boca húmeda, el calor, el tentador toque de su lengua eran como estar en el cielo, el sonido de los suaves gemidos de Merlín era eléctrico y peligroso por la promesa que suponía.

El momento fue de suave y cuidadoso a frenético, desesperado, apenas llevaban tres besos, cuatro, cuando se separaron a tomar aire y volvieron a por otro, y otro, y otro, ardiendo, desesperados, queriendo más, intentando recompensar en un momento todos esos meses de frustración. Había dedos enredados en pelo; brazos alrededor del otro para juntarse más; un gruñido de desesperación al darse cuenta de que estaban metidos en una complicada red de nailon y kevlar, correas y uniforme…

Se separaron de nuevo, respirando profundamente, cogidos el uno al otro, con los dedos insensibilizados por la fuerza de intentar llegar a la piel del otro.

—Arturo—susurró Merlín.

—Merlín—dijo Arturo, grave, ronco, ronco con la necesidad, el deseo y el querer. Bajó la cabeza, se apartó y fue su turno de apoyar la frente contra la de Merlín, de maldecir en silencio las cartas que el destino le había repartido—. No puedo.

Merlín podía cambiar de emoción de la misma forma que un caballo de carreras podía salir de la caseta a la señal, y pasó de maleable y necesitado a frío y distante, soltando un chorro de aire contra la mejilla de Arturo como si alguien le hubiera pegado un puñetazo en el estómago. Se alejó, pero Arturo lo paró y lo pegó contra sí. Merlín abrió la boca y soltó un sonido de queja ahogado, pero Arturo le tapó la boca con la mano.

Merlín no se resistió, pero la súplica dolida y las preguntas estaban claramente reflejadas en sus ojos.

—Sé lo de tu magia—admitió Arturo—. Lo he sabido seguro desde la reserva. Te vi, Merlín. Brillante y luminoso, como un ángel vengador. Me salvaste. Siempre has sido tú. No me importa. No tengo miedo. No de ti. Nunca. He estado esperando que me lo dijeras. Que confiaras en mí, Merlín. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Ninguno. No vamos a dejar que te pillen, ni el Directorio, ni el NOM, nadie, porque eres _nuestro_. _Mío,_ Merlín. Mío. No voy a dejar que nadie te pille. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Arturo se pasó la lengua por los labios, tenía la garganta seca, de repente, tenía el corazón tan lento que pensó que podría haber muerto, porque las palabras que quería decir lo estaban ahogando antes de poder pronunciarlas.

—Pero no puedo, Merlín. No puedo hacer esto. —Y para dejar claro lo que era _esto_ , Arturo lo besó en la mejilla, siguió la línea de su mandíbula y le lamió la curva de la garganta, donde tenía atado el maldito pañuelo rojo—. Me está matando. Pero no puedo. Ahora no. Hay normas. Soy tu capitán. Si nos descubren, estamos acabados. Tenemos que esperar. Sólo un poco. ¿Puedes esperar, Merlín? Porque yo puedo. Esperaría una eternidad por ti.

Tenía miedo de levantar la cabeza, de ver la respuesta en los ojos de Merlín, de saber que la respuesta podría ser _no_ , porque si la situación fuera al revés, si fuera Merlín el que hiciera la pregunta, el que le pidiera que esperar, que sufriera la espera, él se resistiría, gritaría, pegaría. No quería espera. No _podía_. Quería a Merlín _ahora_.

El aliento de Merlín era cálido contra su mano, lento y firme, tranquilizándose tras el subidón de adrenalina de _necesitar, querer, tener_ , pero Arturo no apartó la mano, los dos siguieron compartiendo calor corporal, con una intimidad que Arturo no había creído posible.

Fueron los dedos de Merlín los que se le enlazaron en la muñeca. Fue Merlín el que se quitó la mano de la boca, pero sin soltar esa mano. Fue Merlín el que se acercó incluso más, si era humanamente posible, erradicando los últimos milímetros de espacio entre ellos, y apretó los labios, casto, cálido, _con amor_ , contra los de Arturo.

El beso fue breve, apenas un toque, lleno de confusión y lamento y aceptación y, cuando Merlín se apartó, fue para acariciarle la mejilla a Arturo con dedos rugosos de callos, quemaduras y cortes.

—Yo también—dijo Merlín.

Se quedaron así sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, cogidos el uno al otro, con miedo a soltarse. Arturo enroscó los dedos en la tela roja que rodeaba la garganta de Merlín. Le rozó la mandíbula con los labios. Le recorrió el pelo enmarañado con las manos antes de bajarlas hacia la espalda, recreándose en la sensación de estar, por fin, abrazando a Merlín así.

Entonces el momento se acabó.

—¡Serás capullo, Gwaine!—rugió Kay.

Merlín dio un bote y se alejó. Arturo lo cogió con fuerza para mantenerlo cerca, sin preocuparse. Todos los miembros de Excalibur le habían dicho a su manera que los cubrirían, aunque en ese momento no hubiera mucho que cubrir. Sólo lo reconcomía un pequeño sentimiento de culpa por haber roto las normas, ahogado del todo por el hecho de que acababa de _besar_ a Merlín.

Merlín hizo ruido con insistencia hasta que Arturo lo dejó ir, reticente, soltando un suspiro molesto.

—¡Podrías haberme advertido! ¡ _Sabías_ que se estaban liando!—gritó Kay. Estaba de espaldas a Merlín y Arturo, sacando dos dedos en dirección al campamento, probablemente al sitio donde Gwaine se había situado—. ¡Eres un completo capullo!

El viento les llevó una risilla algo histérica. Kay no se giró.

—Me alegro mucho por los dos, en serio, pero, por favor, decidme que al menos estáis presentables—dijo, considerablemente más calmado—. No hay nada colgando, ¿no? Ya veo lo suficiente en la ducha, por accidente, por cierto, y, en fin, no necesito más.

Merlín ladeó la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa, burlona, y se mordió el labio, travieso. Arturo conocía esa mirada, había catalogado casi todas las expresiones de Merlín, y ésta caminaba por la fina línea entre ahorrarle el dolor a Kay y provocarle más.

Antes de que Merlín pudiera decir algo incriminatorio del estilo de _aún me la estoy guardando, tío, un segundo_ , Arturo se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué quieres, Kay?

Kay se arriesgó a mirar para atrás con la cabeza y, cuando vio que estaban más o menos vestidos, si bien tenían la ropa un poco arrugada, se arriesgó a girarse del todo.

—Será capullo—volvió a murmurar, sacudiendo la cabeza. Respiró hondo antes de señalar a Merlín—. Bueno, no yo. Su Caja. Está pitando como un pajarillo. Empezó de repente. La muy desconsiderada me despertó en medio de un sueño tranquilo y perfecto.

—¿Y?

—¿Y, qué? ¿Te parezco un especialista en comunicaciones? Ahora sólo está soltando el equivalente a una pantalla nublada…

—Voy a ver qué es—dijo Merlín, mirando fijamente a Arturo a los ojos una vez más, en la oscuridad, antes de girarse y volver al campamento.

Arturo lo siguió, pero, tan pronto como alcanzó a Kay, éste lo cogió del brazo. Kay ladeó la cabeza, como diciendo _espera un minuto_ , y vio cómo Merlín caminaba hasta llegar al campamento y empezaba a toquetear la Caja antes de girarse hacia Arturo.

—¿Y?

Arturo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué?—murmuró Kay, mirando de Merlín a Arturo—. ¿Estáis…? Quiero decir… ¿ya está? Podemos, en fin, dejar de ir con pies de plomo…

Arturo le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó con fuerza.

—¡Au! ¡Arturo!

Arturo lo giró hacia el campamento.

—Cuando haya razones, si es que pasa, para que podáis dejar de ir con pies de plomo a mi alrededor, te avisaré.

Kay se liberó de su agarre.

—Si no te importa que te lo diga, estás todo tenso…

—No hagas que te haga daño, Kay—dijo Arturo. Kay lo estudió, con las manos en las caderas, intentado decidir si tenía alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a esa amenaza, y capituló con un saludo de Boy Scout.

No habían tardado mucho más que Merlín en volver al campamento, pero, para cuando hubieron llegado, Merlín tenía la Caja abierta, con cables saliendo en todas las direcciones. Tenía uno de los auriculares en la mano, apretado contra el oído, y estaba girando y doblando un par de cables, escuchando el sonido que le llegaba como resultado de toquetear los interruptores hasta conseguir la frecuencia adecuada. Mientras trabajaba, Gwaine volvió de su puesto y le lanzó a Arturo una sonrisilla burlona que Arturo le habría quitado a golpes si Kay no lo hubiera hecho antes.

—Arturo—dijo Merlín, haciéndole gestos para que se acercara y pasándole los auriculares. Arturo los cogió y escuchó.

Era un mensaje que se repetía en la frecuencia de mando, llamando a su designación y solicitando respuesta inmediata. Las palabras eran lo suficientemente diferentes del mensaje habitual como para que Arturo supiera que se trataba de la señal del comandante Kilgarrah de que era hora de que volvieran a la base.

Esperaba que los recibieran con buenas noticias, a ser posible, que el Directorio había aceptado todas y cada una de las condiciones del equipo. Podría ser esperar demasiado, pero estaría bien… especialmente si se aceptaban algunas de esas condiciones.

Arturo miró a Merlín e intentó que no se le notara nada, pero no pudo evitar apretar los labios y notar aún el sabor de Merlín.

Arturo miró a sus hombres un momento, decidiendo si quería presionarlos esa noche para llegar a una localización segura donde los pudieran recoger.

—Vale. Vamos a descansar un poco y nos dirigiremos a la zona de recogida al amanecer. Merlín, arregla la Caja. Quiero poder llamar para que nos recojan tan pronto como puedas.

ooOOoo

Fueron los últimos en llegar, pero los primeros en descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

El comandante Kilgarrah estaba esperándolos en la pista aérea cuando el helicóptero tocó tierra y Arturo se fue a hablar con él, dejando que los demás se ocuparan del equipo. Merlín miró hacia allí más de una vez, intentando que no se le notara, deseando atreverse a murmurar un hechizo para escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar a unos cientos de metros, a cielo abierto, con gente dando vueltas por ahí pero manteniéndose todo lo lejos que podrían del Dragón, cabizbajos, sin mirarlo, intentando no llamar la atención.

Puede que ahora Arturo supiera lo de la magia de Merlín, que lo hubiera sabido, al parecer, desde hacía tiempo, algo que aún hacía que a Merlín se le retorciera el estómago y le diera un cosquilleo en los labios con una mezcla confusa de emociones que no podía separar del todo, pero nadie más lo sabía y no podría explicar que se le pusieran los ojos dorados para lanzar un hechizo o cómo reaccionaría cuando lo lanzara. Había el suficiente ruido en el aeropuerto que se quedaría en la pista, sujetándose los oídos y temblando de la agonía que supondría el sonido fortalecido y magnificado de las hélices de un helicóptero y el retumbar de los aviones, en vez estar jugando a ser espía.

Iba a tener que afinar ese hechizo. De alguna forma.

No había habido más besos en el viaje por el desierto, no se habían vuelto a tocar, no habían tenido más oportunidades para fingir privacidad, pero Gwaine se había adelantado bastante y Kay estaba contento con dejarlos andar por delante. Merlín había podido hablar con Arturo una o dos veces, en trozos de conversación breves, en susurros.

_—¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?—le había preguntado Merlín._

_—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, punto?—le había contestado Arturo, calmado, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros._

Merlín estaba eufórico, aliviado, encantado hasta lo ridículo de que Arturo lo supiera, de que se lo hubiera tomado de bien, que no estuviera asustado, pero había tantas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, tantas cosas que tendrían que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y pudieran hablar. Sobre lo que no hablarían fue un acuerdo inmediato: le hablarían al equipo sobre su magia más tarde, cuando tuvieran claro lo del Directorio. Merlín deseaba que hubiera más cosas que contarle al equipo, no sólo lo de su magia, porque estaba más nervioso y tenso porque _se habían besado_.

Dioses, cómo se habían besado. Estaba totalmente enamorado de los besos de Arturo.

Más tarde, Merlín había contestado uno de los intentos de pregunta de Arturo, antes de que Kay pudiera alcanzarlos.

 — _¿No te preguntas lo que le están haciendo a Trickler ahora mismo? A ver, está claro que el tipo era un capullo, pero ¿crees que se lo pensarían dos veces antes de hacerme a mí lo que le pueden estar haciendo a él? No estoy de coña, Arturo. Estoy cagado. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Crees que me diseccionarían para ver qué pueden recolectar?—había explicado._

_A Arturo se le tensó el músculo de la mandíbula, que se quedó así como única prueba de que había oído lo que Merlín había dicho, porque tenía la vista fija en un punto imaginario en el horizonte. No dijeron nada más hasta que cruzaron la frontera invisible a la zona más segura. Arturo lo paró un par de metros tras pasar la línea._

_—No más secretos, Merlín—le había dicho, desviando la vista hacia donde estaban esperando los demás._

_—Ya sabes los más grandes—había dicho Merlín, notando cómo se le calentaban las mejillas de forma que no tenía anda que ver con el sol. ¿Cómo podía ponerlo tan cachondo el recuerdo de cómo lo había besado Arturo? Era ridículo y frustrante. Si Kay no los hubiera interrumpido esa noche, si no fuera por el honor de Arturo, Merlín se lo habría tirado allí mismo, bajo el cielo del desierto._

_—No hay nadie más, ¿no?—había preguntado Arturo, desviando la mirada otra vez, y Merlín no notó el tono de celos y posesividad reprimidos hasta que siguió su mirada hacia donde Gwaine estaba hablando con Kay, ambos tranquilos y relajados, pero aun así atentos, vigilando que no hubiera peligro._

_—Arturo. —Merlín no había dicho nada más hasta que Arturo se hubo girado para mirarlo—. Sólo tú. Siempre._

El helicóptero había llegado pronto a las coordenadas después de que Arturo los llamara, con Merlín asegurándose de que hubiera las suficientes interferencias para que la historia fuera creíble y a partir de ahí ya no hubo más conversaciones, no más preguntas, y ninguno se atrevió a lanzar ni siquiera la más inocente de las miradas, por si acaso alguno de los soldados o pilotos a bordo de daban cuenta de algo.

Parte de Merlín tenía muchas ganas de escuchar lo que el comandante Kilgarrah tenía que decir, se preguntaba si la comisión al Directorio supondría el final de su tour con el ejército y la suficiente libertad de las normas militares para poder ir a por cosas que importaban de verdad, como Arturo. La otra parte temía lo que pudiera decir, porque, si los habían llamado de vuelta tan rápido, eso quería decir que les iban a dar las órdenes de terminar de hacer las maletas y dirigirse a lo que podrían llamar el lado oscuro.

—Merlín.

Anderson se bajó de helicóptero y se quitó los guantes.

—Nos vemos a las 0400. Tío, tengo que decirlo, ser tú es un asco.

Merlín vio cómo Kay se ponía tenso y se giraba para escuchar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mierda, ¿aún no lo sabéis?—Anderson hizo una mueca—. Yo y mi gran bocaza otra vez. Perdón. Mira, cuando te lo digan, que no se note que lo sabías ya. Os vais todos a Turquía, con prioridad.

—Ah—dijo Merlín. Eso era todo lo que podía decir, porque era un golpe frío, la confirmación de que el Directorio se estaba saliendo con la suya. Los habían secundado.

—Sí, acabáis de salir de este marrón… al imbécil de Merriam lo van a apalear por daros las coordenadas de ruta equivocadas, se enfrenta a juicio por incompetencia e interrogatorio para ver por qué, si se puede saber, os mandó en esa dirección, por si no lo sabíais…

—No lo sabíamos—dijo Merlín, esforzándose por mantener la expresión preocupada, en vez de la sonrisilla que amenazaba con salir. Podía imaginar cómo iba a reaccionar el mando ante la noticia de que habían perdido la Crack Box.

—…y ahora os mandan a otra cosa.

—¿Qué parte de Turquía?—preguntó Merlín. No preguntó sobre _lo otro_ , porque era poco probable que Anderson tuviera detalles.

—Ni idea, tío—dijo Anderson—. Es uno de esas misiones: me señalan una dirección, me dan coordenadas de ruta, os suelto al otro lado, finjo no saber dónde estoy y no hago preguntas.

—Qué bonito—dijo Merlín.

Anderson se rio un poco y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Descansa un poco, ¿vale? Tienes pinta de necesitarlo y tal.

Merlín miró a Kay, Kay miró Gwaine y Gwaine miró a Merlín con una ceja enarcada. Un par de segundos después, Arturo se reunió con ellos tras terminar su conversación con el comandante Kilgarrah.

—Merlín, conmigo. Tenemos que informar. –Nadie se preguntó por qué; Arturo y Merlín tenían la autorización de seguridad que les permitía discutir lo que había pasado con algo más que generalidades. Arturo hablaría de por qué había ido «mal» la misión mientras que Merlín tenía los conocimientos técnicos necesarios para informar de las condiciones de la Crack Box tras el impacto de un misil.

Lo que venía a ser, incluso aunque hubiera habido un Crack Box de verdad en la carcasa de material indestructible especial a base de titanio y wolframio: no más que trozos microscópicos.

—Vosotros dos—dijo Arturo, asintiendo hacia Gwaine y Kay—. Todos deberían haber vuelto. Reunidlos y empezad a hacer las maletas.

—¿Salimos a las 0400?—preguntó Gwaine, amablemente.

Arturo parpadeó y le lanzó una mirada de sospecha a Merlín, que levantó las manos en su mejor gesto inocente de _no he usado magia, lo prometo, no es mi culpa que la gente me diga cosas_. Arturo frunció el ceño, sacudió la cabeza sin fuerza y asintió con firmeza hacia los demás.

—Exacto. 0400. No lo digáis todavía. Comprobad todo el equipo que haya que comprobar, mirad qué necesitamos de los suministros que tenemos y conseguidme los papeles para solicitar que nos envíen lo que queremos. Que Page, de envíos, saque los contenedores más grandes de los que nos envió Morgana, decidle que son para mí. Que alguien vaya a la lavandería con lo que haya que lavar, comprobad si ha llegado algo de correo mientras no estábamos y avisad de que nos remitan todo lo que llegue antes de que lo devuelvan.

—¿A dónde decimos que lo remitan?—preguntó Kay.

Arturo dudó.

—A casa.

Nadie dijo nada en seguida.

—¿Casa, _casa_?

—Aún no lo sé—dijo Arturo, firme—. Merlín y yo vamos a la reunión de esta misión, luego tengo que ir a hablar con míster Smith y el comandante Kilgarrah sobre las condiciones de nuestra comisión.

Gwaine se inclinó un poco hacia él.

—No nos dejarías con la miel en la boca, Arturo. Hay alguna razón por la que nos has dicho que enviemos las cosas a casa, ¿verdad?

—Si la hubiera—dijo Arturo, cogiendo a Gwaine del chaleco y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio más—y los labios de alguien se abrieran antes de que yo recibiera confirmación, yo esperaría que esa persona se guardara la información para sí si no quiere que le asignaran la limpieza de los retretes antes de partir, ¿vale?

—Esto. ¿Vale?—ofreció Gwaine, colaborador, con las cejas enarcadas.

Arturo lo dejó ir con una sonrisa y Gwaine dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás, frotándose el pecho de manera exagerada.

—Me alegro de que estemos en la misma página. Venga, Merlín—dijo Arturo, y Merlín se puso andar su lado. Ninguno habló en el camino a la base por el laberinto de carreteras improvisadas y desiguales que los llevó al centro de mando.

Los interrogaron por turnos, primero Arturo para contar lo que había pasado, una historia que duró menos de cuarenta de minutos de _sí, señor_ y _no, señor_ después de los primeros diez minutos de narrar las circunstancias que explicaban lo tarde que habían llegado, por qué Gilli no se les había unido en el camino de vuelta y la ruta diferente que los había llevado directamente al territorio enemigo, con la espectacular explosión que se había llevado su vehículo y el escape por los pelos al final.

Si Merlín no hubiera estado allí para verlo, estaría alucinando por la secuencia de acontecimientos. Era como algo de una película.

La parte de Merlín consistió en un «Teniente, ¿está de acuerdo con el informe del capitán? ¿Tiene algo que añadir?» a lo que Merlín contestó sólo añadiría que estaban bastante seguro de que los rebeldes tenían una guía láser en el capó que les permitió ver el camión. La conversación volvió a Arturo después de eso, con un «¿Está de acuerdo, Capitán?» ante lo que Arturo asintió con gravedad.

—Estaba muy oscuro, incluso con la luz de la luna. No había forma de que nos vieran y pudieran disparar al camión directamente, a la primera, señor.

El péndulo volvió a Merlín, que se inventó una historia sobre cómo habían comprobado la zona con infra red después de asegurarse de que la avioneta no iba a volver y los rebeldes se habían ido y confirmó que no sólo había encontrado una maraña humeante de supuesta casi impenetrable Crack Box, sino que todo lo que había dentro había volado en pedacitos y no había ninguna posibilidad de juntar nada, y menos de montar lo suficiente para poder revertir el hardware.

—Tienen que entender que la Crack Box física no es lo importante—dijo Merlín—. Es el software. El software está dividido en cuartetos u octavos, dependiendo del modelo, y sus módulos activos están en la ROM de varias memorias fijas. Cuando se usa la Crack Box, se carga cada módulo en la RAM de una memoria externa para el uso activo. Cuando no está cargada, no está operativa e, incluso si alguien se hace con una memoria fija intacta, sólo constituye una fracción del software real y carece de valor sin los otros tres o siete módulos, por no decir sin la memoria RAM que tiene el código de decodificación para juntar los módulos. Estoy bastante seguro de que la Crack Box ha sido destruida, señor.

Se produjo un periodo de miradas confusas de los altos mandos y sonrisillas de Arturo que se alargó.

—¿Cómo de seguro es _bastante seguro_ , teniente?—preguntó alguien al final.

—Eh. Bueno. 110% seguro, señor—ofreció Merlín. Estaba así de seguro. Especialmente si tenía en cuenta que la Crack Box real, su preciosa Crack Box Merlín, estaba bien segura al fondo de su mochila, debajo de toda clase de equipo, ropa extra y calcetines sucios. Esperaba que no se le notara lo nervioso que estaba por si alguien le pedía que vaciara su mochila en ese mismo momento, como si fuera un novato.

—Además, se acerca una fuerte tormenta de arena a la zona donde se produjo el impacto—dijo uno de los analistas—. Incluso aunque quedara alguna pieza intacta, desaparecerían en apenas horas. Tendrían que cavar en busca de oro al menos mil años para encontrar algo, señor.

Eso dejó al mando satisfecho de una manera que la explicación de Merlín no había conseguido, para enfado de Merlín, que por una vez había hablado sin tecnicismos y pensaba que lo iban a entender, y encima Arturo lo sabía y se estaba riendo de él.

—Puede que se os vuelva a llamar como testigos en el juicio sobre la conducta del sargento Gilli Merriam—les dijo uno de los altos mandos, seco, y se acabó la reunión.

—Sí, señor—dijo los dos a la vez, antes de recibir permiso para retirarse.

—Merlín—dijo Arturo, quitándose la mochila del hombro y colocándosela a Merlín en los brazos. Merlín gruñó por el peso—. Ocúpate de esto.

Merlín se la devolvió de golpe.

—No soy tu sirviente. Ocúpate tú.

Arturo se la dejó encima por segunda vez.

—Simplemente déjamela en la cama. Mira mi equipo, echa a lavar mi ropa con la de los demás, devuelve las raciones de campaña a suministros, entrega lo que puedas y yo me ocupo de lo demás.

_Pero eso es todo…_

Merlín soltó un gritito de protesta, pero Arturo se había ido antes de que Merlín pudiera decir una palabra, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la tienda de mando, en busca del comandante Kilgarrah. Gruñó para sus adentros.

Merlín no estaba seguro de si era el peso combinado de su mochila y la de Arturo o si era sólo que le molestaba tener que hacer el papel de mula de carga y sirviente, pero, fuera lo que fuera, cuando llegó al barracón, soltó de golpe la mochila de Arturo en su cama y fue a ocuparse de su propio equipo.

Había un barullo de actividad, con todo el mundo ocupándose de su propio equipo, yendo de un lado a otro, tirándose cosas y haciendo intercambios («¿Le cabe esto a alguien?»), con lo que parecía algún tipo de música rock and roll sonando de fondo en la radio del barracón. Hablaban, reían, gastaban bromas… iban a toda marcha, todos descargando energía mientras evitaban hablar de lo que de verdad tenían que hablar hasta que volviera Arturo.

Vació todo en la cama, organizó lo que había que devolver por lugar, puso sus objetos personales en su taquilla (que, afortunadamente, estaba sin tocar, ya fuera mágica o normalmente), se aseguró de que la «consola» estuviera bien escondida y añadió su ropa a la montaña de ropa sucia. Se duchó, se cambió e incluso cogió lo que podría ser su última comida en el comedor, antes de volver al barracón para encontrarse lo que podría ser un caos hirviendo a fuego lento.

—¿Sabes algo de Arturo?—le preguntó León.

Merlín miró hacia atrás a dónde reposaba la mochila de Arturo, sin tocar, y sintió una punzada de culpa. Había pasado más de una hora, casi dos, desde que Arturo había ido a buscar al Dragón y averiguar cómo estaba el asunto. Arturo estaba tan cansado como el resto y ocuparse de su equipo sería probablemente lo último que le apetecería hacer cuando volviera.

—No, todavía no—dijo Merlín—. Sólo sé lo que nos ha dicho en el aeropuerto.

León asintió y se fue a ocuparse un poco más de su equipo.

Kay usó las camas como plataforma (no había mucho espacio en el suelo, con todas las cajas por ahí y, Dioses, para ser un equipo que podía salir con poco más que la ropa en la mochila, habían acumulado un montón de mierda) y dejó una caja de cartón abierta en la cama de Merlín.

—Arturo dijo que les echaras un vistazo cuando llegaran—dijo Kay, sentándose en la cama de Gwaine y cogiendo una de las revistas que Gwaine se esforzaba por decir si quedarse o reciclarlas en el campamento. Se inclinó y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Gwaine, sujetando una de las revistas—. ¿En serio vas a dar tu _Penthouse_?

—Ya he leído los artículos—dijo Gwaine.

—Claro—murmuró Kay, soltando la revista y limpiándose la mano en la colcha.

La caja era una maraña de cordeles de cuero y anillos de cobre enredados, casi todos idénticos con las superficies suaves, pulidas y brillantes, lo que no duraría mucho, siendo cobre, y Merlín asintió.

—¿Por qué quiere que los mires?—preguntó Kay, y Merlín tosió para cubrir sus intentos de dar una respuesta que no fuera una total mentira, pero en ese momento Gwaine lo salvó al tirar otra revista a la montaña de descartados… con Kay en medio.

Merlín soltó el aire, pasó por en medio de todo el mundo, estando lo suficientemente delgado para atravesar la especie de pasillo, y fue a ocuparse del equipo de Arturo.

 _Joder, me siento como su mujer_ , pensó Merlín, sacando las cosas de la mochila. Pronto, su irritación dio paso a diversión y a alegría pura cuando se dio cuenta de que no le importaría estar en esa situación, pero y una mierda iba a ser la chica. Cuando terminó de organizarlo todo, levantó la mirada para ver a Perceval vigilándolo, con los brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco y le sacó dos dedos.

—¿Qué tal si me ayudas a organizar esto?

—No, tío—dijo Perceval, dejándose caer en la cama y quitándose las botas. Cayeron a un lado con un golpe—. He acabado por hoy. Además, no estoy seguro de que Arturo le hiciera ilusión que nadie más le tocara los calzoncillos.

—Vete a la mierda—dijo Merlín, soltando a toda prisa la ropa sucia de Arturo en la montaña de la lavandería y dándose cuenta de que a lo mejor la había estado sujetando demasiado tiempo. Recogió el equipo y fue a organizar todo lo que pudo, lo que venía a ser básicamente todo lo que había en la mochila de Arturo.

El segundo viaje a suministros duró más que el anterior, porque tuvo la mala suerte de acabar detrás de unos novatos que habían rellenados sus solicitudes mal otra vez y resistió las ganas de quedarse a explicarles cómo hacerlo, con un duro recordatorio de que no necesitaba a otro Gilli acosándolo.

—Por fin, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo cuando Merlín se metió en el barracón y se encontró con que era el centro de atención, porque todo el mundo estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados o las manos en los bolsillos, mirándolo con impaciencia, como queriendo decir _¿Dónde estabas? ¿No sabes que estamos esperando para oír las noticias?_ , obviamente no aceptando ninguna excusa. Y parecía que Arturo tampoco—. Ya era hora. No tenía intención de repetir esto dos veces.

—Bueno, aquí estoy—dijo Merlín, con una reverencia amplia, antes de apoyarse contra la puerta para mantener fuera a intrusos—. Adelante, su alteza.

Arturo soltó una risotada. Se quitó la camiseta, la tiró a la montaña de ropa (que parecía haber crecido desde que Merlín se había ido) y se quedó allí, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Se revolvió el pelo, lo que lanzó motas de polvo al aire, que recogieron la tenue luz del barracón y lo rodearon como a un dios.

Su dios, si Merlín tenía algo que decir al respecto, aunque nunca se lo diría Arturo. Ya tenía demasiado ego.

—Vale. Antes de que me dé la ducha que necesito urgentemente, así están las cosas. A excepción de pagar todas las bebidas de Gwaine estando fuera de servicio, se han aceptado todas las condiciones que pusimos.

Hubo una ronda de asentimiento de cabeza, menos por parte de Gwaine.

—¡Es un ultraje! ¡Yo digo que nos quejemos! ¡Que hagamos huelga!—exclamó.

Perceval se acercó a Gwaine, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le tapó la boca.

—Sigue, Arturo.

Merlín se dio cuenta de que Gwaine no se resistió mucho. De hecho, parecía que se estuviera apoyando en Perceval. Merlín miró a Perceval a los ojos y enarcó una ceja, haciendo lo que podía para dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice.

Perceval movió el brazo con el que estaba rodeando a Gwaine y sacó los dedos para mandarlo a la mierda.

—Salimos a las 0400—siguió Arturo—. Los helicópteros nos estarán esperando con el equipo a las 0300, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra para cargar. Aterrizaremos en un aeropuerto seguro y nos subiremos a otro avión, nos llevaran a nuestro destino, nos explican cosas y nos darán la información que necesitemos. Vamos a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en un lugar indefinido, recibiendo entrenamiento intensivo según los protocolos del Directorio.

Eso causó bastante ceño fruncidos, pero a nadie le pilló por sorpresa. Arturo les había avisado de que estaría en su lista de condiciones, necesitaban urgentemente entrenamiento si querían tener alguna oportunidad contra los hechiceros del NOM.

—Señores, en tres semanas nos vamos a casa.

Arturo hizo una pausa para las risas, los aplausos y los gritos de felicidad, pero lo que más se oyó fueron suspiros de alivio.

—Joder, gracias a Dios—dijo Lance, y todo el mundo lo acompañó en el sentimiento.

—Tendréis algo de tiempo con vuestras familias. Algunos estaremos de servicio activo, estableciendo identidades secretas. De manera inmediata, sois todos empleados de Pendragón Consulting, con sueldo completo. Todos trabajaréis para mí, pero, en realidad, seréis empleados del Directorio.

Se oyeron murmullos impresionados y Merlín supuso que el sueldo de Pendragón Consulting merecía la pena.

—La mala noticia—dijo Arturo, serio—es que nuestros tours se han alargado para igualar al del miembro del equipo al que le quedaba más tiempo. Nos quedan a todos otros ocho meses, además de los cinco que nos quedaban.

Merlín no necesitaba que le dijeran que él era al que más tiempo de tour le quedaba, pero, para su sorpresa, no hubo muchas quejas. Merlín notó un sentimiento agradable recorriéndole el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que al equipo parecía darle igual quedarse más tiempo, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Se relajó.

 

—No estoy seguro de si esto son buenas o malas noticias, tomáoslo como queráis. Como la cagada de Argel casi nos mata, el comandante Kilgarrah añadió algunas condiciones de su cosecha a la lista. Él será nuestro coordinador en las misiones del Directorio.

Se hizo el silencio. Alguien, probablemente Geraint, soltó un «Oh».

Arturo asintió.

—Sí.

Dejó que la información calara.

—La parte buena es que cuenta como tiempo en el ejército. Cuando acabemos, eso es todo. Podremos decidir si continuar con el Directorio. –Arturo echó un vistazo a su alrededor, miró a todos a los ojos, uno a uno, buscando… dudas, preguntas, titubeos. Al no ver ninguno, asintió.

—Dicho eso, como nuestra hora de salida es a horas intempestivas y nuestra nueva misión es confidencial, que no salga nadie del barracón. Eso significa que no podéis hablar, ir a dar un paseo ni beber—dijo Arturo, mirando claramente a Gwaine mientras lo decía.

—¡Pero tenemos que celebrarlo!—se quejó Gwaine, habiendo conseguido liberarse del agarre de Perceval—. Si no podemos beber…

—Habrá tiempo de sobra para beber más tarde—dijo Arturo.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Las reservas de Merlín!—Gwaine se dirigió al fondo del barracón, pero se paró y se giró hacia Merlín—. Merlín. ¿Podemos…?

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con la mano, resignado, como diciendo _adelante_ , enarcando una ceja al ver que nadie había saltado para coger la caja de debajo de su cama. Era lo último que tenía pensado guardar, por si acaso a los demás le daba un antojo, pero ahora que tenían que quedarse en el barracón, iban a tener muchos hombres hambrientos a las 0300.

—¿Dónde la has puesto?—preguntó Gwaine, enarcando las cejas con algo que podría ser inocencia, pero que probablemente no lo era.

—Está debajo…—suspiró Merlín, y se retorció para pasar entre las cajas antes de rendirse y saltar por las camas para llegar al final. Metió la mano debajo de la cama y sacó la caja con un gruñido. Pesaba más de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que había estado fuera del barracón horas mientras los demás tenían libre acceso a su correo.

Miró la caja mucho rato, confuso. Aún estaba cerrada con cinta. Nadie la había tocado. Nadie la había abierto.

Eso no había pasado nunca.

Merlín tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que había una nota pegada a la caja. La giró y la leyó.

_Si algún capullo abre la caja y coge algo antes de que Merlín pueda hacerlo, se las verá conmigo ---Arturo._

Merlín levantó la cabeza de golpe y sonrió ampliamente, tanto que le dolieron las mejillas, notando como se le henchía el corazón con risa y felicidad del tipo que sólo venía envuelta en amor ridículo e imposible. Miró a su alrededor en el barracón, buscando a Arturo. Al final lo vio en la puerta, con una toalla en al hombro, claramente dirigiéndose a la ducha. Se quedó quieto en el umbral, mirando a Merlín con una sonrisa dulce.

El momento se alargó y se alargó, y a Merlín no le habría importado si, por una vez, durara para siempre. Pero se acabó cuando Owain empujó a Arturo y éste rompió el contacto visual y se fue.

—Me ponéis enfermo, vosotros dos—dijo Gwaine—. Y ahora, déjame pasar. ¿Dónde están los fantásticos brownies de tu madre?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NdlA: por favor, poneos en contacto conmigo antes de escribir nada en el universo de Loaded March, o echadle un vistazo a [mi opinión](http://loaded-march.livejournal.com/46614.html)[link en inglés] sobre las obras derivadas.
> 
> NdlT:Bueno, otra más. Como siempre, perdón por los errores que pueda haber en la traducción incluso después de la revisión (pido disculpas especialmente si falta alguna «a» en alguna palabra, la «a» de mi teclado no es muy sensible :/).
> 
> Sobre las portadas, la verdad es que llevo varias partes haciendo portaditas, pero no las había puesto aquí. Voy a añadir las portadas que hice para las partes anteriores (a partir de El Bufón), por si alguien quiere echarles un vistazo.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer, recordad que los comentarios y los kudos son amor y que podéis visitar [esta etiqueta](http://www.ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/tagged/ana-translates-lm) en mi blog para seguir mis avances (aunque ahora no tengo wifi en casa y no escribo tanto sobre el tema).


End file.
